


University of Prythian

by RhysTrash



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ianthe is a shit poet, Irish sports cause I suck at other sports, Lady of the Autumn Court is headmistress, Nessian included, Prythian University, Tamlin is still a tool, feysand smut, he needs a new nickname because tool implies that he's useful, most characters will come in eventually, most high lords/ladies are teachers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 47,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTrash/pseuds/RhysTrash
Summary: Modern College AU.Rhys's P.O.V.Feyre is the new girl at school and Rhys has a bit of a crush on her. Both in their first year of uni.Rating is M for language and smut.





	1. The Only Way is U.P.

**Author's Note:**

> This uni is actually the uni of my dreams, I have a year to decide what I want to do and I still have no idea. Anyway, notes at the end explaining some things, but hope you enjoy!

I ran through the halls, desperately trying to get to class on time. I was a good student, good grades, always punctual, work always done, I was not going to ruin my good reputation by being late for Beron the Bastard. He was so strict, he wasn’t always such a dickhead, he used to actually be nice, the kind of professor that brought sweets to class and handed them out at the end if we behaved well enough. When he found out his youngest son wasn’t actually his and that his wife was leaving him for the father, that’s when shit hit the fan. Miraculously, neither of them had to quit teaching here, if I had to choose one to get rid of it would have to be Beron. Helion was pretty cool, even if he used to have a reputation for sleeping with students. I felt sorry for Lucien, the pair couldn’t have sorted things out before he started going to school where both his fathers taught. I reached the classroom with two minutes to spare. I took my space in the middle of the class and took my books out. Beron was late, and I had a feeling that the drink in his cup wasn’t tea. What I liked about this University was that you could just take any classes for the first two years, then make your proper decision. There was a lot less pressure to choose a career, unlike other universities. I was over the moon when I got accepted into the University of Prythian, even if they did have a shitty motto. (The Only Way Is UP, cause University of Prythian, I cringe a lot when I see it)  
I was studying history, English, Medicine for Beginners and criminology. I was torn between being a writer, a doctor and a detective. I also liked the idea of teaching, but I don’t like the idea of students. I was only starting my second term of my first year, so I had a lot of time to think about it.  
Another thing I wanted to think about was the new girl, I met her once briefly, she was so pretty and super nice. She was the reason I was nearly late, I got sidetracked helping her find her class. From what I could gather she was studying art. I heard she joined so late because her dad had recently passed away. I didn’t want to listen to rumours too much though. All I knew was that she was unbelievably gorgeous.

“Mr. Altair!” Beron yelled, I came out of my trance. I knew I was in shit since he addressed me formally. “Now that I have your attention, can you tell me about the Dark Ages of Prythian?”

“Yes, I can. 500 years ago, there was conflict regarding slaves. Prythian wanted to stop slavery, it was only in action in the Spring and Dawn courts at this time, Hybern wanted to keep their slaves. Thus, the war began. It was a war waiting to happen to be fair, they just needed a somewhat decent excuse. There was a warrior named Jurian, he wanted the slaves to be freed, he needed to find out what Hybern was planning though, so he seduced the sister of a commander, her name was Clythia, she was madly in love with him and her sister refused to kill him because she knew her sister would hate her forever. Clythia gave Jurian information about Amarantha’s forces and he killed her, he returned to his lover, Miryam, only for her to leave him. Amarantha captured him and had allegedly killed him. When the war came to an end, and slavery was done with, Amarantha named herself the Queen of Prythian. She held all courts captive and tortured their citizens. After fifty years, a rebellion arose and Amarantha was defeated. She was killed and her court Under the Mountain was sealed in. Her body was never removed or buried.” I recited.

“Very well. Don’t get distracted again.” Beron mumbled taking a swig from his drink. The bell rang, I packed up and set off for my English Literature class. I wondered which class Feyre had now, she was probably taking a lot of artsy subjects, she was supposedly a very talented artist.Someone nudged my shoulders. It was Cassian, my best friend and biggest idiot going. He was actually pretty smart, he just pretended he wasn’t.

“Who are you daydreaming about?” he laughed.

“Nobody” I replied.

“Bet it was the new girl, am I right?”

“Not even close.” I hated how psychic he was. 

“Well, your head had better be clear tonight. Hurling is back tonight, I expect to see you there.”

“Just because you’re the captain doesn’t mean you can force me to play.”

“Oh come on Rhys! You’re great at hurling. Plus, I already told Nephelle how great you are.” 

“I’ll make an appearance, but if I don’t like the team, I’m out.”

“Fine. See you then, I have a class to go to.” he turned left, going the wrong way.

“Oi! Dipshit! You have Chemistry now.” I called. He turned on his heels and sauntered down the hallway. I rolled my eyes and continued to class.  
I took my seat and opened my book. Mrs. Raeburn was always early, she rarely left her classroom, but she could use the other door, which just so happened to lead to Mr. Raeburn’s classroom. Kallias didn’t teach any of my subjects, but it was strange that himself and Vivianne managed to get attached classrooms. Vivianne drank her coffee while waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. The door swung wide open and someone dashed into the seat beside me, it was Feyre. 

“Am I late?” she whispered.

“No.” I replied. “Asking another student if you’re late seems a bit dumb though.”

“Haha very funny.” she rolled her eyes at me.

“Well, funny is kinda my thing.”

“Alright, everyone shut up. Today, I want to discuss “The Poems of a Priestess” by Ianthe Kamen. I’m assuming everyone got a chance to read over some of her work. I’d like to hear some opinions.” Vivianne said. I rolled my eyes. Ianthe Kamen had to be the shittiest writer I’d ever encountered, and I’d read some pretty shit pieces of writing. “If no one answers me, I’m going to choose a volunteer.” 

“I hated it.” I said.

“And why did you hate it, Rhysand?” Vivianne asked.

“Well, all she does is sing her own praises. “Gift From the Heavens” is basically a poem about how people should be glad of her whoring herself out to them, how they should feel blessed that she wants them. In “Hand of Stone” she tries to victimize herself, when in actuality she deserved to have her hand smashed, if only she smashed her writing hand, then no one would have to suffer through her poetry.” I replied. Feyre giggled beside me.

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Vivianne mumbled. “Anyone else?” Feyre’s hand shot up. 

“I read her poem “Respect the Word of the Gods” and it seemed to have a connection with the two poems Rhysand mentioned, she goes on about how she is blessed, she makes it sound as if she came from the Cauldron itself. Also, she mentions celibacy a lot, for someone who thought she deserved to have anyone and everyone it seems a bit hypocritical to call herself holy and celibate when she was literally charged with sexual assault, hence “Hand of Stone” was written.” Feyre said.

“Aside from mentioning she was basically a whore, does anyone care about the poetry?” Vivianne asked. Everyone shook their heads. One hand shot up at the back, I rolled my eyes when I saw who it belonged to, Eris Vanserra, Beron’s eldest son (he is actually his son as far as we know). “What is it, Mr. Vanserra?”

“I have two questions actually, one, why do you address me by Mr. Vanserra but you call other students by their first names?” Eris asked.

“Favouritism.” Vivianne replied.

“And two, was Ianthe Kamen a bigger slut than Morrigan Orabela?” he asked.

“Shut the fuck up you waste of a wankstain.” I replied. “She’s not a whore because she wouldn’t go out with you, it just shows she has standards.”

“Rhysand, calm down. Eris, get the fuck out of my classroom and go to Headmistress Van- I mean Headmistress Ravi.” Vivianne said. 

“You’re sending me to my mother?”

“No, I’m sending you to the Headmistress. Outside these walls she can coddle you all she wants, but inside these walls you’re just another student, well in this case, just another dickhead.” Eris stood up and mumbled something about how ridiculous this was before sauntering off to Mrs. Ravi’s office. “Now that he’s gone, anyone got anything else to say?” Everyone shook their heads. “Thought so. So, I’d like you all to take a look at Ianthe Kamen’s poem “Precious Priestess” and for next week I’d like you all to write an essay about the hypocrisy of Ms. Kamen’s poetry compared to her life. Please refrain from using the word “whore”, although if you feel it is necessary, please only use it three times max. I want you to include bits of her life, but try not to steer off topic.”

“Does this mean we can’t mention her death?” Feyre asked.

“If you feel like it’s necessary to write she was allegedly eaten by the Weaver of the Woods, then feel free to mention it.” 

“What do you mean “allegedly”, everyone knows that’s what happened.” Feyre said. 

“Reports have been murky over the years, some say the Weaver merely killed her, others say she ate her. Who knows?” Vivianne replied.

“Who’s the Weaver of the Woods?” Tarquin asked.

“The Weaver of the Woods was an ancient warrior, legend says she was other worldly, and that she killed people to take their youth from them and wove their remains. People thought she had died, because anyone who met the Weaver, never saw daylight again, during the war against Hybern, Ianthe Kamen somehow ended up in the Weaver’s woods. The Weaver came to fight in the war, blood dripping from her mouth and sporting Ms. Kamen’s priestess jewel. They never found her body, only one of her hands. Unfortunately, the Weaver, or Stryga as her true name was, died on the battlefield. The King of Hybern snapped her neck. Her twin brother died that day too.” Vivianne explained. 

“Creepy.” Tarquin muttered.

“Very creepy indeed.” Vivianne said. “You can start on your essays now, you have a week to complete them. Three pages minimum. Rhysand, eight pages maximum.” I nodded at her and started writing out my essay plan. When the bell rang, I packed up my things and headed for the library. I had two free classes now. I could have gone home, but I wanted to work on my essay. Feyre followed me there. I tried to ignore her, she probably wanted nothing to do with me. I sat down at a table and opened my English books. I checked my timetable. I had Biochemistry, Law and Criminal History, then hurling training was at six. That would last an hour, so I could grab a coffee on the way home and do some studying. Feyre sat down beside me. I moved some of my books to make space for hers. 

“So why do you get a maximum page limit?” she asked. 

“Nice to see you too! I’m good, thanks for asking, how are you?” I replied. She rolled her eyes.

“I’m serious. Why?” she asked.

“Let’s just say I’m a very passionate person.” I replied. 

“Oh I bet you are.” she mumbled. Well that’s what I thought she said.

“Excuse me?” I asked.

“Eh, nothing. Could you give me a hand with my essay? Since I haven’t been here long, I’d like to know exactly what you covered in class.” she said.

“Sure. We’ve only done poetry so far, we studied Andromache Galadriel and an anonymous poet that went by “The Golden Queen” there’s a rumour that she’s actually a descendant of Andromache Galadriel. We only started on Ianthe Kamen before we broke up for winter break. We should be moving on from poetry soon.” I explained. 

“Which poems did you cover?” she asked, taking notes. 

“For Andromache Galadriel, we covered “The Goddess in Red”, “Locks of Gold”, “Warrior Princess”, “Living in Secrecy”, “Demons and Devils”, “Hiding” and “Lost”, then for The Golden Queen we did “The Hidden Lioness”, “The Prince of Darkness and his Lady of Starlight”, “Royal Traitors”, “Impaled”, “Golden Lioness” and “Protection”, that’s all for those two. You have the Ianthe Kamen ones, right?”

“Yep, thanks a million.” she replied. 

“If you want I can send you on the notes I have on the poems you missed out on.” I offered. 

“That would be great, thanks! I can do some basic research on them, but having the extra help would be great.” she replied.

“They’re at home now, but I can either email them or bring them in tomorrow.” I said.

“I haven’t set up a school email yet, but it should be up by tonight. If you could send them that would be a huge help. Thanks so much, Rhysand.” she said, giving me a small hug. 

“You can call me Rhys.” I said. She pulled back.

“Do you prefer Rhys?”

“I don’t really mind, I just associate Rhysand with being in trouble. Or teachers.”

“Does your mum call you Rhysand when you piss her off?” she laughed.

“She used to.” I replied.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” she said.

“It’s okay. Really. I’d rather not talk about it.” I mumbled. My mother and sister had been very dear to me, but they got caught in a street fight coming home one night, they didn’t make it home. 

“Thanks again for the notes. Can you tell me where the Photography class is?” she asked.

“Sure, Mrs. Aderyn teaches that. The tall one, not Nephelle Aderyn. If you go to the fountain, you’ll see an archway to the right of it. Go through there, third classroom on the left.”  
“Thanks! I’ll see you around, Rhys.” she said, standing up.

“You too, Feyre.” I mumbled, watching her leave. She really was beautiful. I shook my head and turned back to my essay. I wanted to have some of it done before tonight.

The day flew in and before I knew it, I was getting ready for hurling practice. I packed my sports bag with a towel, hurl, sliotar and a bottle of water. I put my wallet in too. I walked to the pitch, Cassian was already there. There were a few others I recognized. Twenty people showed up in total, I knew most of them by name. Nephelle nearly had to kick a guy called Tamlin off the team. He was complaining that he was always a sub and never got to play. He was absolutely shit at hurling. He looked like your typical sporty guy, but I’ve seen toddlers play better. After training, I went over to Cassian and Azriel. 

“A little birdy told me you were spotted with Feyre Archeron in the library.” Cassian said. 

“Seriously, doesn’t anyone say “hello” anymore?” I asked.

“Did you ask her out?” Cassian asked.

“No. I barely know her.” I replied.

“Yeah but it’s obvious you like her.” Azriel said.

“You don’t get a say in this. You waited six years to tell Mor you like her.” I pointed out.

“He’s got a point.” Azriel mumbled.

“Well, as I asked ask people out straight away, I get a say in this, go for it! Archeron girls play hard to get, but you can do it.” Cassian said.

“And since when are you an expert on Archeron girls?” I asked.

“Um Nesta? That girl I’ve been seeing for the past three months? Feyre’s sister? You know, the one I met on my gap year?” Cassian replied.

“Nesta is Feyre’s sister?” I asked.

“Yeah, she’s a few years older than Feyre.”

“Into older girls, Cass?” Azriel asked.

“She’s two months younger than me.”

“You forgot that Cassian refused to go to college until he got accepted here.” I said.

“You make it sound like I’m an old man. Seriously, I took a gap year. No big deal.”  
“Yeah, but you’re still the grandpa of our group.” Azriel said.

“I’m only a year older than you!” Cassian exclaimed.

“Yeah but two years older than me.” I said.

“Oh shut up, you’re just trying to steer us off topic. Come on, you know you want to ask Feyre out, just do it!” Cassian said. 

“Fuck off, he’s not asking Feyre Archeron out. I claimed her.” someone said, surely enough Tamlin was there. Bastard.

“She’s not yours, you fucking idiot.” Cassian replied, laughing.

“Well I want her to be!” Tamlin argued.

“So? If she likes Rhys, she can go out with Rhys, if she likes you, she can go out with you. Or if she likes neither, then good for her. She can make her mind up.” Azriel said. 

“It’s obvious she likes me. She called me an idiot this morning, that means she’s playing hard to get.” Tamlin said, smugly.

“Actually she called you a retarded dickhead. I was there.” Azriel said.

“Still, she wants me.” Tamlin said.

“Okay, Tamlin, you keep telling yourself that.” Cassian drawled.

“Shut up, you’re just a bastard.” Tamlin said.

“Yes, that is what they call a child of unmarried parents. Look! He knows something!” Cassian exclaimed.

“Why don’t you just go?” I asked.

“I can be here if I want.” Tamlin replied.

“Yeah well we don’t want you with us, so we’ll just go instead.” I said, gesturing to Cass and Az to follow. They did. 

“Feyre Archeron wouldn’t go anywhere near you! You’re just a stupid bastard!” Tamlin called.

“Come back to me when you come up with a decent insult!” I called back.

“So what are your plans for tonight?” Cassian asked.

“I’m going out with Mor.” Azriel replied.

“Get coffee then study.” I replied.

“Boooring. Why don’t we do something fun!” Cassian said.

“You said you have plans with Nesta.” Azriel said.

“Shit!” Cassian said, looking at his watch. “Oh she’s going to kill me!” he dashed off.

“She has him so whipped.” I laughed. 

“He’ll never admit to it. I’d better go to Mor’s. I’m already late.” Azriel said.

“Am I really the only one who isn’t whipped?” I asked.

“Go back to your books, asshole.” Az laughed. I rolled my eyes and waved goodbye to him. I walked to the coffee shop beside my apartment. I nearly died when I saw who was working there. Of course she works here. Feyre watched me enter. 

“Hey, can I get a coffee to go please?” I asked.

“Will I write Rhys or Rhysand on the cup?” Feyre asked.

“Whichever.” I laughed.

“And what coffee do you want?” she asked.

“Just normal coffee.” I replied, I wasn’t very adventurous with my drinks.

“You look like a mocha guy, not gonna lie.” she said.

“You know what, you choose. Just once it’s hot and will keep me up for another five hours.” I laughed.

“I could do that for you.” she said, by the faint blush staining her cheeks, I assumed she wasn’t just talking about coffee, but I was probably reading too much into it. She scribbled on the cup, careful to cover the writing with her hand while she made the drink. I was scared to see what she’d written. I didn’t really want to chance walking into my apartment complex with the words “retarded dickhead” on my coffee cup, the idea people would get. She still had the name covered when she handed me my drink. “Try it!” she said, before I could read what she’d written. I took a sip, it tasted like hot chocolate mixed with coffee.

“Not bad.” I said. “Thank you.” I took my wallet out of the bag and handed her the money. 

“What sport to you play?” she asked.

“Hurling and Gaelic football.” I replied.

“What’s the difference between Gaelic football and regular football?” she asked.  
“Well, you can use your hands in Gaelic football, and you don’t get as many people faking injury all the time, but the fakers usually find themselves on the sub bench on our team. It’s just overall better than regular football.” I explained.

“Fair enough. What were you playing tonight?” she asked.

“Hurling.” I replied, putting my wallet back into the bag.

“Who else is on the team?” she asked.

“Eh, Cassian, Azriel, Varian, Lucien, two of the Vanserra brothers who’s names I’ve forgotten, Tarquin, Jurian, Drakon, Lavi, Isaac, twins from the Winter court, I think their names are Ronan and Aodh and Haidar. Then the subs are Bron, Hart, Tomas, Graysen and Tamlin.” I replied. She rolled her eyes at the mention of Tamlin. “Not a fan of Tamlin, eh?”

“I hate all those subs, actually. Tamlin’s a massive dickhead, Bron and Hart are basically his fan club. Tomas Mandray? He dated my sister and was a dick. Then Graysen dated my other sister and was a dick too. Basically you’ve got a bench full of dicks on that team.” she said.

“Well if they didn’t want their dicks they’d probably be on the camogie team.” I mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing, bad joke.” I replied.

“I should get back to work.” she said.

“And I should get back to study. I’ll see you in school. Thanks again.” I said, leaving the shop. I walked up to my apartment and threw my bag down on the couch. I went into my bedroom and opened my schoolbag, taking out the books I needed. I took another sip of out my coffee, I turned it around to see what Feyre had written.

“Rhys Hotpants, give me a call sometime.” her number was underneath it. I grinned like an idiot and took out my phone, adding her number to my contacts.


	2. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is a dork with a huge crush on Feyre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First dates and first kisses. These two are the cutest couple to write about.  
> Since it took me a lot longer than usual to get this up, it's a lot longer than usual.

“First message ideas” I pressed enter and waited. I had no idea how to talk to Feyre. When the page loaded, a whole load of “Online Dating Tips” websites came up. It wasn’t online dating, so they would all probably be useless. I glanced at the blank message on my phone. I’d done my studying and now all I wanted to do was talk to Feyre. I twirled my thumbs thinking of something to write.  
I could just give her the English notes tomorrow, that would start a conversation? But that would mean I’d have to wait a whole nine hours to talk to her. I bit the bullet and typed out “Hi, it’s Rhys, do you want me to send those notes to you?”  
Nah, dumb.

“Hi, it’s Rhys, do you need notes?” Why am I so bad at this?

“Hi it’s Rhys and I’m the shittiest person to text ever.” I shook my head and pressed erase. Well, I thought I did. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” I said, trying to cancel the message. “MESSAGE SENT.” I stared at the phone. “What the bollocks. Fuuuuck. How do I even recover from that?” I muttered. 

“Sorry about that, I pressed send too soon.”

“Wrong number” 

“I’m a shitty excuse for a human”

I weighed out my options, the first seemed better since it was honest. I was better off being honest, but before I could type a reply, a message came through from Feyre.

“Well, it you’re so shit at texting maybe you should just call me ;)” I smirked and wrote back.

“I was thinking of what to say.. and failing.. miserably.”

“Aw who knew Rhysand Hotpants could be such a dork?” I laughed a bit.

“Why are you calling me “Rhysand Hotpants”?” 

“It suits you.”

“How so?”

“Well your name is Rhysand and you have hot pants. Plus I forgot your surname.”

“It’s Altair. But I’m not going to argue with Hotpants.”

“I was actually about to text you when I got your message.” 

“Oh, miss me?” I closed my eyes and sent the message before I could regret it.

“Shut up.”  
“So you did miss me?”

“No, I’m just bored.”

“What has you so bored?”

“My roommate is out and I have nothing to do.”

“This is why I'm glad I live alone, it's so much better.”

“Ah but what am I supposed to do when I have nothing (or no one) to do. At least talking to my roommate should be an option.” I stared at the phone. How do I even respond to that? Was she implying something? Was I reading too much into it? Would humour be a bad response? Was she just joking? 

“You still there?” she asked.

“Are my responses not quick enough to your liking?” I asked, changing the subject seemed wise.

“Well you were replying very quickly until I implied doing someone.”

“Well I know of at least two people who would gladly take you up on that.” 

“Oh really, who?” 

“Tamlin.” 

“Oh fuck off, he’s creepy and a bit stupid. He came into the shop and told me to write my number on his cup. Who does that?”

“You wrote your number on my cup.” I debated sending her a picture of the cup, but that would mean taking it out of the bin.

“That was different. You’re not a weirdo.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Fuck off.”

“Now you’re just being rude.”

“Who’s the other person who wants to do me?”

“Can’t tell you that.” I replied. I had said two to be nice, then I realized I was the other person. 

“Protecting someone’s identity? How noble.”

“Noble is my middle name.” she was right, I am such a fucking dork.

“I thought it was Hotpants.”

“No, that’s my new surname, according to you anyway.”

“It’s a really good surname.”

“I hate to break it to you darling, but it really isn’t.”

“You need a nickname for me.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Better have one by English tomorrow, I’ll be asking for it.”

“I’ll try.”

“Okay, fuck off I want to sleep.”

“Good night, Feyre.”

“Good night, Rhys Noble Hotpants.” I laughed and locked the phone. It was so easy to talk to her, after the conversation started, even if it did start badly.

 

I’d packed the English notes for her, but I hadn’t seen her all day. We didn’t have English until two. I was carrying the notes around all day, just in case I saw her. I hadn’t told Cassian and Azriel about seeing her yesterday. As far as Cassian was concerned, I had no interest in her. Well he thought I was in denial about liking her. I checked my watch, only an hour until I’d see her. It was going to be a long hour. I was hoping Thesan would let us off early so I could get my seat beside Feyre in Vivianne’s class, but no, he kept us there late. I ran to Vivianne’s classroom, making it in just as the bell rang. I scanned the room for a seat, Feyre lifted her bag from the seat beside her and I sat there.

“Think of a nickname for me?” she asked.

“I need a bit more time.” I laughed, taking out my stuff.

“I liked it when you called me darling last night.” she said.

“Oh really?” I smirked.

“Shut up. It’s not as if you said it in person.” she mumbled.

“That can be arranged, Feyre darling.” her cheeks reddened slightly. “Looks like I found your nickname.” I handed her the poetry notes.

“Thank you, you are a life saver.” she said, she leaned over and kissed my cheek. I willed my cheeks not to go red, but I knew they had by the smirk on her face.

“Please keep the PDA for when you leave my classroom, Feyre.” Vivianne said. 

“Sorry.” Feyre mumbled.

“Aw shit! Feyre fancies Rhysand! Tamlin is gonna be pissed!” Eris laughed.

“Vanserra, I swear to the motherfucking Cauldron, shut up.” Vivianne said, judging by the anger in her voice, she still hadn’t forgiven Eris for calling Mor a whore. Neither had I, but I’d get payback another time.

“What did I do wrong this time? I’m just stating the obvious!” Eris argued.

“You’re acting like a stupid teenager. I chose to teach at a University for a reason! Now, if you can’t behave, you can go to your mother.” Vivianne said.

“I did nothing wrong! It’s common knowledge that Feyre is Tamlin’s.” he said, lowering his voice slightly.

“I am not Tamlin’s. He’s a fucking idiot, which I have said to him and frankly, if I was told I could meet the same end as Ianthe Kamen or go on one date with Tamlin, I’d march into the Weaver’s cottage in no time. So shut your mouth before I shut it for you, I don’t need to listen to some dipshit.” Feyre said.

“Fuck off, Archeron.” Eris said.

“Vanserra, watch your fucking language.” Vivianne called. “Actually, I’ve had enough of you, get out.”

“The class hasn’t even started and he’s gone.” Tarquin laughed.

“Oh fuck off.” Eris said, leaving the room.

“I swear to god, Vanserra’s are so fucking annoying.” Vivianne said, putting her head in her hands.

“What about Beron?” someone said.

“Your point is? I have a class to teach, so if we don’t get started now, we never will.” 

The one class I wanted to drag out as long as humanly possible, flew by. I had no classes for the rest of the day, but I had training tonight. 

“Do you want to go get lunch?” Feyre asked, grabbing my shoulder lightly. Oh wow, she was asking me to lunch. Be cool. Be cool. 

“Yeah that sounds good.” I replied. Fucking idiot. 

“Okay cool. Anywhere good around here?” she asked.

“There’s a nice place down the road.” I said.  
“Okay, lead the way.” she said, picking up my hand. After realizing what she did she dropped it instantly. 

“Embarrassed?” I asked. Her eyes gleamed at the challenge and she picked my hand up again, our fingers entwined. 

“Now who’s embarrassed?” she asked.

“Not me, I happen to be an excellent hand holder.” I replied. Excellent hand holder? How had she not run yet? She merely rolled her eyes and gripped my hand tighter. We walked through crowds of people, finally arriving at the little cafe. We found a table and ordered food. I went for soup, regretting it after I realized how messy it would be. Feyre ordered the same. 

“How are you finding school so far?” I asked.

“Not bad. Classes are fine but there are so many dickheads.” she replied.

“Who annoyed you today?” I asked.

“Tamlin, Eris, my sisters, and that idiot Cassian.”

“What did Cassian do?” 

“He kept asking if I was single and if anyone had caught my eye. Doesn’t he know I know he’s dating my sister?”

“He wasn’t flirting with you. He really likes Nesta.”

“Then why would he ask if I was single?”

“For a friend?”

“Are you the friend?”

“I’m not sure. He thinks I’m going to ask you out, but Tamlin said he had a claim on you so maybe he wanted to double check.”

“I swear to the Cauldron, I am going to find Tamlin Noballs and fucking crucify him.”

“That bad?”

“He’s going around telling everyone we’re together for some reason. I only met the guy when I started here, but apparently he has a claim on me? What does that even mean? I don’t want anything to do with him. He’s a stupid bastard. Who the fuck does he think he is? He can’t just fucking walk around claiming he fucking owns me? I will kick his balls so hard they will get stuck in his throat. He’s not even nice looking! Maybe to some people, but still he dresses like a tool and what the fuck is up with that fucking mask? Every fucking time I see him he takes out this stupid fucking mask and wears it!” At that moment, the waiter decided to walk over. Her eyes widened at Feyre’s colourful language. “Bollocks, oh shit, no, fuck. Sorry! That was the word I’m looking for.” 

“Enjoy your meal!” the waiter laughed, walking off to attend to the other tables.

“This always happens.”

“You have the filthiest mouth I have ever encountered.” I laughed.

“Oh yeah?” she raised a brow. 

“Yeah, as in you curse a lot.” 

“I can do other things with my filthy mouth.” she said.

“You’ll have to show me some time.” I winked, instantly regretting my boldness. It was so easy to flirt with her though. 

“That can be arranged.” she said, tasting her soup. “This is amazing.”

“Told you this place is nice.” I replied.

“So what do you want to do after uni?” she asked.

“I’m torn between being a writer, a doctor and a detective. You?”

“Definitely an artist.”

“That sounds cool. What type of art do you do?”

“Mostly painting, but I do a bit of photography. What do you write?”

“A bit of everything.”

“Ever written a romance?”

“No. Romance isn’t my genre.”

“Aw how disappointing, I wouldn’t mind reading some of your sinful writing.”

“You might inspire me to.” she laughed and continued eating. “Have you got any plans for tonight?” she asked.

“I have training at seven. Why?”

“I was going to ask if you’d like to go to the cinema or something.”

“I’m flattered, but am I ever going to get a chance to ask you out somewhere?”  
“Maybe. I’ll think about it.” she said, winking.

“I finish training at eight. If there’s anything on at nine I could go.”

“I’ll meet you at nine anyway. If there’s nothing on in the cinema, you can come over to my dorm or something.”

“At least let me take you out to dinner first.” I laughed.

“Oh fuck you.” she said, I raised my brows. “Not like that!” I burst out laughing. She hit me with her spoon, soup stained my cheek. 

“Now that was uncalled for. I didn’t say I wanted to fuck you.”

“You don’t?”

“Well I’d like to get to know you first.”

“And then you’d like to fuck me?”

“What is your obsession with me fucking you? Do you want me to fuck you?”

“I’d like to get to know you first.” she laughed.

“You will be the death of me, Feyre darling.” she checked her watch.

“I have one more class today, I’ll meet you outside the university at nine.” she said, wiping her mouth. We paid for the food and I walked her back. “Look at you being nice and walking me back.” she said.

“Can’t a man be a gentleman anymore?” I asked.

“I like that you’re a gentleman.” she replied. “I’ll see you tonight.” she kissed my cheek. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me, kissing her cheek lightly. She blushed a bit before running off to class.  
I walked back to my apartment and took out my books. My phone buzzed. Cassian was calling.

“Who smacked you?” I asked.

“No one, I saw you kiss Feyre. Everything going well between you two?” I hung up. He called back again, I let it go to voicemail. He kept calling. The fourth one got to me.

“What?” I asked.

“So what are you two?” he asked.

“I have no idea.”

“Then why were did you kiss her?”

“Because she kissed me, so I gave her a kiss too.”

“Are you going out?”

“No clue.”

“Do you fancy her?”

“No.” I said, sarcastically.

“Well that was just rude. Are you seeing her again?”

“Tonight after training.”

“Good man, put training first.”

“Was that all you wanted?” I asked.

“No, I did actually need to talk to you, but then I saw you with Feyre and got distracted.”

“If you saw me with Feyre, why didn’t you come over to me?”

“I went to go torment her about it.”

“You are a dick.” I said.

“See you at training.” he said, hanging up. Well that was a waste of time. I went back to the books.  
At six, I changed into my hurling gear and packed my bag. I walked back to the university. It was starting to get warmer, but the air was cool on my legs. I arrived at the pitch and took my hurl and sliotar out. Everyone arrived at seven.Seated in the middle row of the stands, was Feyre. What was she doing here?  
I tried to ignore her, she had a sketchbook and was drawing something. Or someone. We started doing laps of the pitch, then we paired up and practiced passing. The friendly match was hilarious. Tamlin was on the opposing team and took the sliotar to the jaw, I heard a nasty crack but it didn’t look broken. Cassian lost his shit when it hit Tamlin, we all did, but Cassian more so. Feyre was giggling in the stand. I caught her eye and winked. She went back to her drawing. Nephelle told Tamlin to stop crying and we continued to play. Our team was so much better and we won by a long shot. Nephelle blew the whistle and pulled a few of us aside. Myself, Cassian, Azriel, Ronan and Tamlin. She told Tamlin he should try out for the badminton team as hurling was too intense for him, he started to argue but was dismissed. After talking to the others she approached me. 

“You did well today, I need you to play competitively, I know you said you don’t really want to, that you just want to train, but it will look great on your CV and you’re an excellent player.” Nephelle said.  
“I’m not sure, gaelic football is starting soon. I was going to play that competitively.” I replied.

“You can do both.” she suggested.

“I thought we were only allowed to do one sport, so we wouldn’t lose focus on our studies.”

“I can make an exception.” she smiled. “I’ll talk to Thesan when gaelic comes back and we can sort you out.”

“Okay, thank you. If I can do both I will, but I do prefer gaelic, so if I can’t do both, I’ll choose that.”

“I’ll make sure I can get you on the hurling team. I can’t have Graysen filling in for you. He’s rubbish.” she pat my shoulder and walked off. I walked over to Cassian and Azriel.

“What are you doing! Go talk to her!” Cassian said, pushing me away. 

“Alright then, hint taken.” I mumbled and walked over to Feyre.

“I thought we were meeting up at nine?” I said. 

“I decided I’d stop by, see how well you play. Get some stuff sketched.” she replied.

“Can I see your drawing?” I asked.

“No. It’s embarrassing.” she replied.

“Are you drawing some sort of weird fantasy?”

“No. I was drawing you.” 

“Now you have to show me.” I said. She took out her sketchbook and handed me the drawing. “Wow, I look better in this than I do in real life.”

“I was practicing photography too.” she mumbled. “Just on my phone, nothing professional.” she showed me the photos she took, for a phone camera they were pretty good.

“This one is nice, very dramatic. You might end up as the school photographer, but you’d have to take pictures of the others, not just me.” I laughed.

“Come on, let’s go.” she said.

“I have to go home and change first, I stink.”

“Yes, you really do.”

“Where will I meet you? Same place?”

“I can go with you if it’s easier.” she said.

“Whatever you want.” we walked to my apartment. She sat in the sitting room while I had a shower. I tried to wash myself as quickly as possible, I couldn’t get over the fact that she was waiting in my sitting room. I had to play it cool. I had to go fast, but not too fast. And since she was dressed casually, I had to dress casual but not too casual. My usual attire would probably do. I changed into jeans and a black t-shirt. I towel dried my hair as best I could and walked out to her. She was looking at the photos I had around the house.

“Who’s this?” she asked, pointing to the picture of me and my sister. It was taken the day I got accepted into university, four days before she died. I was ruffling her hair and we were both grinning like fools. She would have been sending her applications away by now.

“My little sister.” I replied.

“You two are so similar.” she mumbled.

“She was great.”

“You miss her, don’t you?” she asked. I nodded.

“She died four days after I got my acceptance letter. She was going to apply to go to the same university. She was supposed to move in here with me when she got in. But, it never happened.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t. I’m okay. Come on, let’s go.” 

“I checked the cinema listings, it looks a bit shit to be honest.” she said.

“What would you like to do?” I asked.

“Do you want to just stay here and watch something?” 

“I don’t have a tv.”

“What sort of person doesn’t have a tv?”

“I’d never use it.”

“Do you have a laptop? We can log into my netflix account.” I went to get the laptop, she followed me into my room. “You really like having photos around, don’t you?”

“I don’t have that many. I just never got around to painting the place. I hadn’t settled on colours with my sister, so I just never painted it. We would have had photos around anyway, so I decided to leave the walls as they were.” I explained. She was looking at photos of me, Cassian and Azriel.

“Why do you have a photograph of you and Morrigan Orabela?” she asked.

“Is that a hint of jealousy I detect?” I smirked.

“No, just curious.” she said, defensively.

“She’s my cousin.” I said.

“I take it this is your mother with you and your sister.” she said, pointing to the photo in question.

“Yeah that’s her.”

“Why don’t you have any photos of your dad?” she asked.

“We’re not on good terms.” I replied.

“I’m sorry for prying.”

“Stop apologizing. Where do you want to watch this?” I asked.

“Here is good.” she said, patting the bed.

“Usually I take a girl out more than once before I let her in my bed.” I laughed.

“Do you let many girls in your bed?” she asked.

“I haven’t let any girls in my bed.” I replied. She seemed a bit relieved at that. She took the laptop and logged into her account. We scrolled through the shows and films, settling on a random superhero one. She curled up beside me, resting her head on my shoulder. I tensed a bit, not knowing what to do. She might have done it subconsciously, if I put my arm around her she might move and I liked having her there. I moved my arm slightly.

“I can move if you want.” she said.

“No, it’s okay, stay there.” I replied, throwing my arm around her. We watched the film in silence, we got halfway through it when she requested food. I rummaged through my kitchen, I didn’t buy many snacks or anything like that. I found a packet of m&m’s and some popcorn. I brought them into her and we sat back down to finish the film. She snuggled in closer to me. When the credits rolled, she didn’t move. We watched the extra clips at the end, she still stayed where she was. She checked her watch.

“I don’t have to be back at my dorm for another hour and a half.” she said. I wasn’t sure how to respond. “Okay” was a bit bland. 

“Is there anything else you’d like to do?” I asked.

“I’m not sure. Do you want to go for a walk?” she asked.

“Sure.” we got up and I reached for my shoes. She burst out laughing. “What?”

“This photo of Cassian has to be the funniest thing I’ve ever seen.” she said, between laughs. She held it up, it was taken on Cassian’s 18th birthday, he was blackout drunk and Mor had dared him to put on her Halloween costume. She’d been dressed as a fairy princess and Cassian was strutting around in a pink tutu and blue wings. We printed the photo and used it against him all the time. All of us had a copy. Cassian hated us for it. She started flicking through some of the other photos. She held up a photo of me holding my sister the day she was born. “Cute.” she said, handing it to me. The one after it wasn’t so cute. She’d started crying and I didn’t know how to react, so she was crying and I was screaming, which made her cry even more. Feyre giggled to herself. She wanted me to explain nearly every photo. We ended up not going on that walk.

“I can walk you back if you want.” I offered.

“Yes please, I don’t know how to get back from here.” she replied. I opened the door for her, the wind hit her and she started to shiver. I picked up a hoodie from the sofa and handed it to her, she pulled it over her head. It fell down to her knees. I locked the door and we started to walk. She linked her arm through mine. “Thanks for tonight.” she said. “We should do it again sometime.”

“Sounds good.” I replied. “You’re welcome over any time, if you need to get away. I hear roommates are annoying.”

“I haven’t met my roommate, she’s stayed over with someone last night and wasn’t in the room when I was there.”

“Who is it?”

“Some girl called Amren. I think she’s the year ahead of us.”

“Good luck, Amren can be a nightmare when she wants to be.” I laughed.

“I’ll survive.” she replied. We reached the university. We stood outside her dorm while she rummaged for her keys. “Thanks again.” she said, sliding the key into the door. 

“You don’t have to keep thanking me.” I laughed. “But thanks for coming over.” She wrapped her arms around me, I did the same to her, looking into her eyes. She stood so close to me, I could see the different colours in her eyes, count the freckles on her nose.

“Are you going to kiss me?” she whispered.

“I want to.” I whispered back.  
“Then do it.” I tilted her chin upwards and pressed my lips against hers. It was soft and tentative, but as soon as she wound her fingers through my hair, I realized I wanted more. I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. I held her tightly and flicked my tongue across her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to me and her tongue found mine, she moaned quietly and pulled me in closer. I tugged at her bottom lip with my teeth, the kiss turned hungry, demanding. She stood on her toes to reach better, I lifted her slightly. I ran my fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her neck with my hand. We both pulled away, panting for air. She smiled at me, she was blushing furiously. I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling at her. She kissed me again, slowly. She tasted like chocolate. A light flickered on overhead. We jumped apart. “I’d better go inside.” she mumbled. “Before we get caught.”

“Good night, Feyre darling.” I said, kissing her one last time. She was still blushing when she disappeared behind the wooden door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feyre swears a lot, I know. But I remember in the books it was mentioned that she used a lot of colourful language and had the filthiest mouth Rhys had ever heard, so I decided not to censor that filthy mouth.  
> I love writing Vivianne's character in this, she is basically that one teacher that has no filter. Thank you for all the feedback on the first chapter!


	3. Can't Get You Out Of My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys can't stop thinking about Feyre, but the feeling is mutual.  
> Rhys is still a little dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit smutty.  
> Hope you enjoy!

My heart was pounding as I walked home. I couldn’t get the stupid grin off my face, to be honest, I didn’t want to. I’d kissed Feyre Archeron, Feyre Archeron’s tongue had been in my mouth, not Tamlin’s, mine. It started to rain, I was getting soaked, but I didn’t run home. Instead, I jumped into all the puddles I saw, it’s not as if anyone was there to see me, and I needed to get the excitement out somehow. I still couldn’t believe what had happened. Feyre had been in my bed! Fair enough, nothing happened, but still, she’d been in my bed and I had actually kissed her. I couldn’t wait to see her again, but what exactly were we? I didn’t know if it was just a little fling she was after or if she had feelings for me. I definitely had feelings for her, but did she feel the same way? Maybe she did, maybe she didn’t, I’d find out eventually, for now, I’d just enjoy her company. I arrived at my apartment and unlocked the door. I shook my head, splashing water onto the floor. I went to my bedroom and changed out my wet clothes, I threw on a pair of black pyjama bottoms and plopped down onto my bed. I picked up my phone. I had three new messages. Two from Feyre, and one from Dipshit (Cassian).

“How’d the date go?” I rolled my eyes. I’d talk to Cassian in the morning. It was too late for his interrogating.

“Thanks again for tonight. I had a great time x”

“I still have your hoodie, I’ll give it back if you kiss me again x” I was grinning like a fool again. I loved and hated the way she had that affect on me. 

“That’s a fair trade ;)” I replied, smiling to myself. 

“Come to my dorm after English ;)”

“I can’t, I have a history class :(” 

“After that?”

“I’m free after that.”

“Then come to my dorm, Amren won’t be there.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you then.”

“See you then ;) x” I locked my phone and placed it on my nightstand, I pulled the blankets over me and went to sleep, dreaming of Feyre.

***

I was at my locker when Feyre came up to me. She glanced down the hallway before planting a kiss on my cheek. I repeated the gesture, making her blush.

“Don’t we have plans for this afternoon?” I asked.

“Yes, but I couldn’t help myself.” she replied.

“What class do you have now?” I asked.

“I’m actually on my way to work, I only have Art History and English today.” she replied.

“If I have time, I’ll stop by between classes.”

“Aw, are you going to miss me?” she asked.

“I just can’t help myself.” I smirked, she pushed my arm playfully.

“Well, I’d better go or my boss will kill me. I’ll see you in English.” she said, kissing my cheek before running off. I smiled, watching her run until she was lost in the crowd. I turned back to my locker, taking out my books and walking to class.  
The day was, thankfully, flying by. I was avoiding Cassian, not wanting to endure an interrogation. Sometimes it felt like he was more interested in his friend’s love lives than his own. Every time I checked my phone, I had at least six new messages from Cassian. 

“Where have you been all day?”

“I know we’re in different years but wtf?”

“I’ll just find Feyre.”

“Nesta doesn’t even know who you are.”

“Are you ignoring me?”

“Are you telling Azriel all the details?”

“WTF RHYS ANSWER ME”

“Did you die?”

“I will kill you if you aren’t already dead.”

“Fuck you.”

“I hate you.”

“COME ON TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED”

“I hate you twice as much as I ever did.. ever.”

“Okay that made no sense. I still hate you.”

“Still hate you.”

“Dickhead”

“JUST ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE.”  
I locked it again, ignoring Cassian was a skill, he made it very difficult to ignore him. Constant messaging, calling, getting other people after you, ignoring him usually didn’t last this long, but I had other things on my mind. I was walking to English when he caught me.

“What is wrong with your fucking phone?” he asked.

“Nothing.” I replied.

“Then why are you ignoring me?”

“I’ve been in class, I’m on the way to one now.”

“So, how’d it go with Feyre?”

“Why do you care so much?” I sighed. 

“Because you’ve never dated anyone and I want to see how it’s going.”

“We’re not dating, and so what if I’ve never dated anyone? I’ve had the opportunity.”

“Yeah, Cresseida was so pissed at you for turning her down, that was hilarious. And then there was those two Dawn Court girls that fought over you for months, that one girl from the Day Court, not to mention that absolute beauty from the Spring Court, that was especially funny.”

“I have to go.”

“No you don’t, come on just tell me what’s going on with you two.”

“Cassian, don’t you have classes right now?” Feyre asked. I’d never been happier to see her. 

“What’s going on with you two? This asshole won’t tell me.” Cassian said, turning to look at Feyre.

“Your teacher won’t be happy if you’re late.” she replied.

“I don’t give a shit. Come on tell me what’s going on.” he pleaded.

“Ask Nesta.” Feyre said.

“She knows?”

“Yeah, she’s my sister.” Cassian darted off, whether it was to class or to find Nesta was another thing. 

“Did you actually talk to Nesta about me?” I asked.

“Of course not.” she replied. We walked into Vivianne’s classroom and took our seats. 

“Did Cassian say anything to you all day?” I asked.

“No, I’ve had a few questions from Elain, but none from him. I take it he’s been after you all day.” she replied. I showed her my phone and she laughed, scrolling through the messages from Cassian.  
Vivianne started the class, I pocketed my phone. Eris got kicked out after eight minutes. Vivianne wanted a meeting with his parents, which meant Beron would miss history. Feyre was practically beaming when Vivianne arranged the meeting during my history class. She practically dragged me to her dorm room after the bell rang. She shut the door behind me and lead me to her room. The dorm rooms were a lot bigger than I imagined, it was only a little bit smaller than my apartment. Feyre’s bedroom was quite big. I always thought people had to share bedrooms, not just a small apartment. She shut her bedroom door and wrapped her arms around me. 

“I’ve been thinking about you since last night.” she muttered, reaching up to run her hands through my hair. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” I confessed, leaning down to kiss her. She didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, pulling me closer to her. There was a knock on her door. We broke apart, instantly.

“Feyre?” it was Amren.

“Just a sec!” Feyre called. She opened her wardrobe and pushed me inside, closing the door. It was dark, I was surrounded by her scent. She opened the door for Amren. “I thought you were going out today?”

“I’m supposed to be, but I can’t find my keys. Did you see them?” Amren asked.

“No, did you leave them in your bag?” Feyre replied.

“No, I already checked there. Are you okay, you’re very red?” Amren asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Did you leave your keys in Varian’s room?” Feyre asked.

“Maybe. I’ll go check. See you later.” Amren left, once the front door shut, Feyre opened the wardrobe door, helping me out. 

“Sorry about that.” she whispered.

“It’s okay.” I replied, capturing her mouth again. Her hands shot into my hair, I lifted her up and held her closer. She wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling my face closer to hers. She opened her mouth to me and her tongue swept into my mouth. My heart sang as she kissed me. I pressed her up against the wall and my lips found her neck. She moaned quietly, her nails digging into my back. I pulled back to look at her. She was so so beautiful. Her lips were slightly swollen, her hair a mess, her eyes were glazed and she was panting slightly. I took a step back.  
“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I replied.

“Then why’d you stop?” she asked.

“Because I want to know what this is.”

“Well, most people call it making out.” she laughed.

“I mean what’s this, between us.”

“What do you want it to be?” she asked.

“Well, I really like you, but I’m worried you don’t feel the same way.” I replied.

“I really like you too.” she said, kissing my jaw.

“You do?” I asked.

“I wouldn’t be kissing you if I didn’t.” she replied, moving up to kiss the corner of my lips.

“So what are we?” I asked.

“Well, usually people tend to call two people who really like each other, and know about each other’s feelings boyfriend and girlfriend.” she laughed.

“Is that what you want us to be?” I asked.

“Is that what you want?” she asked.

“I wouldn’t be kissing you if I didn’t.” I replied, capturing her lips again. She pulled away reluctantly.

“So are we going out?” she asked.

“I think so?” I replied.

“Great.” she whispered, pulling me in for another kiss. I groaned into the kiss and wove my fingers into her long hair. She pushed me down onto her bed, I sat looking up at her, watching as she placed her hand over my heart, pushing me onto my back. My head hit her pillow and she leaned down, kissing me hard. All the blood in my body was rushing to my groin. I flipped us over, hovering over her so she wouldn’t feel the evidence of what she was doing to me. She pulled my face closer and kissed me again. I pulled away to kiss her neck, my hands sliding down her sides. She arched into the touch. I knew we should stop, if we didn’t stop we’d get carried away, but kissing her just felt so good. I nipped her bottom lip, she moaned quietly and kissed me harder. Her hands slid under my shirt, her hands were cold against my skin, but I didn’t care. She started to tug at my shirt. I sat up a bit so she could pull it over my head, she tossed it aside. I leaned down to kiss her, unbuttoning her shirt. We broke apart, panting for air, I kissed her jaw, her ear and her neck. She raised her hips, grinding against me. I knew she’d noticed I was hard, I stopped kissing her. She ground up against me again, panting. I cursed myself, I was blushing furiously. She turned her head to look at my face. She smirked when she saw how embarrassed I was.

“You’re not the only one.” she whispered, breathlessly.

“Well if you have an erection this is going to get very confusing.” I replied, trying to hide my embarrassment.

“You know what I meant.” she said, pulling me in for another kiss.

“Do I?” I said against her lips. She moved her hands, raising her hips. I opened my eyes to see what she was doing. Before I knew it, she was grabbing my wrist and directing my hand between her legs, I could feel how wet she was through her underwear. I let out a low moan and kissed her again. She kicked her leggings all the way off and reached for the buttons of my jeans. I pulled away.

“What is it?” she asked. Shit, how was I supposed to tell her… 

“I- uh.” I tried to speak but my voice failed me. She sat up, I sat opposite her. She looked so beautiful, her shirt was open, dangling down to her knees, showing off her lacy, blue underwear.

“Rhys, what’s wrong?” she asked, concern in her eyes.

“It’s just that I um.. I’ve never actually done anything like this before.” I mumbled.

“You’ve never been with a girl?” she asked. I shook my head. “I’ve never been with anyone either.” she said.

“You haven’t?” I asked.

“No. I’ve kissed a few people, but I’ve never ended up half naked in bed with anyone.” she laughed. I blushed a little bit. “Rhys, was I your first kiss?” she asked. 

“Sorta.” I mumbled, looking away from her. “I never wanted to kiss anyone before I met you.” if she heard me, it would be a miracle, I could hardly hear the words escaping my lips.

“That’s really sweet.” she said, taking my face in her hands, turning me to face her. “Rhys, I don’t want to pressure you into anything. If you want to go, you can go, don’t feel like you have to stay.” she whispered, gently.

“I want to stay.” I blurted. I stoked her cheek with my thumb. “I just want to take my time with you. I really really like you, Feyre.”

“I want to take my time too. I think we just got carried away.” she said, kissing me gently.

“I’m sorry, you probably think I’m an idiot.” I mumbled onto her lips.

“I think you’re really cute.” she whispered, tugging at my bottom lip with her teeth.

“And I think you’re gorgeous.” I said, moving to kiss her neck again.

“Okay now I think you’re an idiot.” she laughed.

“Why? Because I think you’re gorgeous? You are, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” I whispered, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

“You are so beautiful.” she whispered, kissing me softly. My hand slid into her hair, cradling her head. “So are you a “I’m waiting for marriage” type of person?” she asked, not breaking the kiss.

“I don’t know. I never thought about it.”

“Because I’m not opposed to marrying you.” she said, pulling me in closer before I could reply.

“Maybe in a few years.” I said, continuing to kiss her.

“Deal.” she whispered, sweeping her tongue into my mouth. She lay back down, pulling me on top of her. I smiled against her lips. I think she only said it as a joke, but it still made me happy. She ran her hands over my chest, I kissed her harder, grinding into her slowly. She gripped my shoulders and moaned. I did it again, eliciting another moan from her. I decided I could listen to her moaning all day, especially when she moaned my name. When we were both panting for air, lips swollen and hair all over the place, I lay down beside her. I looked into her eyes, breathing slowly. She smiled softly at me, I kissed her nose. She giggled a bit and curled into me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, we just lay there looking at each other. It felt right, having her here in my arms.  
We were so lost in each other that we didn’t notice Amren coming home, until she knocked on Feyre’s bedroom door. We scrambled out of the bed, I searched for my shirt, but Feyre just shoved me back into the wardrobe. She buttoned her shirt up and answered the door. 

“Hey so what do you want for- who’s in here with you?” Amren asked. I held my breath, hoping she wouldn’t start looking around. 

“Nobody.” Feyre laughed.

“Your shirt is buttoned up wrong, your leggings are on the ground, someone’s shirt is in the corner and your hair is a mess and your lipstick is all gone.” Amren said. She’d had lipstick on? I wiped my lips, sure enough, my hand was stained red. “Come on, who’s in here? I won’t judge.” Amren laughed.

“I said nobody.” Feyre said. Amren pushed by her and looked under the bed. “What are you doing?” Feyre asked.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Amren replied. She flung the wardrobe door open. 

“Hi Amren.” I mumbled.

“WHAT THE FUCK!”


	4. Hold Me Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea of taking it slow is thrown out the window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get a chapter up today since I might not get a chance to for a while. 
> 
> I haven't given Rhys's sister a name in case she is given one in the new novella, I know I could always change it, but I can't even think of one.

It didn’t take Amren long to spread the news of finding me half naked in Feyre’s wardrobe. I’d left her room in a hurry after Amren found me, tugging my shirt on as I ran. Cassian was blowing my phone up with messages and voice mails.  
Once my heart had calmed down and the terror was gone I called him.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Cassian yelled down the phone. I held it away from my ear, wincing. 

“I take it Amren told you.” I mumbled.

“Yeah she told me! What the fuck!”

“What exactly do you want me to say?” I asked.

“I can’t believe you fucked her already.”

“We didn’t fuck.” I replied.

“So Feyre’s shirt was done up wrong and you were half naked because you were having a nice chat, yeah?” he said, sarcastically.

“No, we made out, but we didn’t actually fuck.” I mumbled.

“Speak up! I need to hear this! What is going on with you two?”

“We’re going out.” I replied.

“I knew it! Listen, apparently Mor is after Feyre for details but Amren is hogging her, so be prepared for Mor to call you.” Cassian warned me.

“Oh god, this is a disaster.”

“How did you not hear Amren come in?” Cassian laughed.

“I was distracted.”

“Amren said Feyre’s lipstick was all over you.”

“It wasn’t all over me.” I said, defensively.

“Nesta is after you. But she’ll deal with you after Lucien.”

“What did Lucien do?” I asked.

“Well apparently Elain isn’t as innocent as she seemed and Nesta walked in on them.” Cassian said.

“No fucking way.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t believe it. Word of advice, don’t let Feyre suck you off in a place Nesta has the keys to. She’s fuming.”

“Why does she care so much? It’s not as if she’s a saint.” 

“Yeah but that’s different, she likes me, she still doesn’t approve of Lucien.” Cassian explained.

“I suppose it’s different when she’s the one doing the fucking.”

“Well yeah, she likes the idea of her getting fucked, not her sister.”

“No one likes the idea of their sisters being fucked to be fair.”

“Yeah that’s true. I doubt you’d be too happy if- shit sorry.” 

“I gotta go.” I lied, hanging up. I slid onto the floor, holding my knees to my chest. Cassian meant no harm, I knew that much, but the guilt began to wash over me. It had only been a few months since my sister died, and I was thinking about Feyre all the time. I rocked slowly back and forth, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I looked over at the photo of me and my sister, she had her whole life ahead of her. What would she have made of all this? Of Feyre? Would they have gotten along? Would I have kept Feyre a secret from her for a while? I’d never know. The doorbell rang loudly, whoever was out there was just pushing it and not letting go. I stood up and wiped my eyes. I flung the door open, Mor stormed in, pushing me aside.

“Come on in, nice to see you.” I said.

“How long have you been fucking Feyre?” she asked.

“I’m not fucking her.” I replied.

“Are you two together?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?” she yelled.

“Because I haven’t seen you, and it’s none of your business.” I replied.

“You know who about all my partners!”

“Well you flaunt it around. And let’s face it, you’ve only been with Azriel and Rita. It’s not as if you’ve had millions of partners.”

“So! I deserved to know! I didn’t have to find out from Amren of all people!” Mor argued.

“Sorry?”

“Sorry isn’t good enough! And we don’t talk about Rita, you know that!”

“I was going to tell you next time I saw you.” I mumbled.

“Oh, well that’s okay then. I think Feyre’s sister is looking for you, but last I saw her she was kicking Lucien’s door down. It was so funny, Eris is going mad.” Mor laughed.

“He’s just mad because Vivianne had a meeting with his parents today.”

“I heard he’s getting expelled.”

“Really?”

“It’s about time to be honest with you. I mean, he should be finished college by now, but he’s repeating first year again. He’s the eldest of his brothers and he’s in the same year as his youngest one. There’s seven of them!”

“Well, there’s only five now.”

“Well technically four and a half since Lucien is actually Helion’s. Imaging losing two and a half brothers in one year, that must be shit.”

“Well, he didn’t lose Lucien, he just found out they have different dads.”

“True, but still the story of the twins is gruesome.” she shuddered.

“I thought they died in a car crash.”

“No, that’s what Beron was telling everyone, but a few of their classmates went to the funeral and the real story got out. They were both in the fencing club and decided to practice at home, except they didn’t have fencing swords there, so they took down Beron’s ones that his dad gave him. They forgot they were using real swords and impaled each other. Mrs. Ravi found them in the sitting room, blood everywhere.”

“Ew.”

“I know right? But yeah, Eris is being expelled, well that’s what I heard anyway.”

“Did you hear how Feyre is after what happened earlier?” I asked.

“No, Amren has her in their dorm, I stopped by but I wasn’t allowed in.” Mor replied.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Amren isn’t letting her out until she answers all her questions.”

“That’s a bit much.”

“I agree! I need to ask questions too!”  
“Why can’t you just ask me and leave her alone?” I asked.

“It would be weird if I asked you these questions. I’m going to head back there now, Amren should be done.” Mor replied, leaving me alone in the sitting room. I shut the front door and banged my forehead off it. I picked up my phone to text Feyre.

“Are you okay?” I pressed send and pressed my palms into my forehead.

“Yeah, Amren finally shut up.”

“Mor is on her way over to you.”

“Fuuuuuuck, is it okay if I stop by yours?”

“Sure.”

“I’m on the way now, I’ll bring dinner.”

“See you soon.”

“I’m getting curry, is that okay with you?”

“Yeah, that’s fine, I’ll give you the money when you get here.”

“Okay cool, see you soon x” I locked my phone and sat down on the sofa. Today had been wild. Thank the Cauldron it was the weekend. No school tomorrow, which meant the buzz would die down. I set the table while I waited for Feyre. The doorbell rang, she must have ran here. I opened the door, Feyre was carrying a brown paper bag and had a backpack on. I stepped aside to let her in. 

“So, how was Amren?” I asked.

“Ughhhh, I thought the interrogation would never end. I’ve never been happier to see Varian in my life.”

“Did you pass Mor?”

“I seen her and hid, then I ran here in case she saw me.” she replied. I laughed. “Where can I put this?” she said, holding out the paper bag.

“Here, I’ll put it in the kitchen. How much do I owe you?” I asked.

“No it’s okay, Amren gave me money to leave so she could have some time with Varian.” she replied.

“Well I suppose I can forgive her for interrupting us now.” I laughed. “What’s with the backpack?”

“I’m a messy eater, I brought a change of clothes so I wouldn’t have to walk home covered in curry, if I spill it.”  
“Makes sense.” I laughed. We walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. “So, how are you feeling after earlier?”

“Not too bad, I think I just got a fright. You?”

“I’m okay, Cassian called, Nesta is after me but is too busy killing Lucien.”

“She thinks she’s the toughest thing, yet if she broke a nail she’d cry. Don’t listen to her.” Feyre said, rolling her eyes.

“Okay well that’s a relief.”

“I’m hungry, so I’m going to plate up.” Feyre said, reaching for the food. She’d bought chicken curry, rice and prawn crackers. “Do you have any drinks?”

“I have water and a few smoothies.” I replied.

“Seriously? Not a drop of something sugary? No wonder you’re as fit as you are.” she laughed.

“Are my drinks not up to your standards?”

“Well it depends on what smoothies you have.”

“What’s your flavour?”

“Something with berries.” I tossed her a bottle of a blueberry, blackberry and apple smoothie, taking out a mango one for myself. She twisted the cap furiously. “Seriously is this superglued?” she asked, her knuckles turning white. I laughed and took the bottle off her, opening it. “That’s only because I loosened it.” she mumbled.

“Okay, darling, keep telling yourself that.” I said, taking a seat opposite her. She blushed slightly. “What is it?”

“I just like it when you call me that.” she mumbled, spooning some rice onto her plate.

“I’ll have to do it more often.” I said, as she handed me the rice. We discussed our interrogations while we ate. I got a few texts from Mor asking if I knew where Feyre was. I told her that I hadn’t seen her. I cleaned the dishes when we were done, Feyre messed around on her phone, chatting away as I dried the dishes.

“Hey have you been on Facebook at all today?” she asked.

“No, why?”

“Tamlin posted a message to you on it.”

“What does it say?” I asked.

““Rhysand Altair is a woman stealer, dirty little cunt thinks he can get away with this.” Bron and Hart commented on it saying they’ll help him beat you up on Monday. Lucien told him to stop being a fucking idiot that you did nothing wrong, to which he replied with “But I claimed Feyre ffs!” this is ridiculous.” she said.

“As if Tamlin could beat me up.” I said, looking over her shoulder. “What are you writing?”

“Nothing, I’m going to screen shot it and show it to Mrs. Ravi. I would reply, but it’s better if I just report him.” she said. 

“That makes sense.” I said, kissing her head.

“So, what do you want to do?” she asked.

“I don’t mind. What time is your curfew?” I asked.

“No curfew on the weekends since most people visit their families. Once I show up to class on Monday they don’t care.” she replied.

“So we have as much time as we want. What would you like to do?” I asked. She stood from her chair and turned to face me.

“This.” she whispered, pressing her lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the kiss.

“Sounds good to me.” I mumbled against her lips.

“Shut up.” she whispered, nipping my bottom lip.

“Make me.” I said, hoisting her up. She gasped and wrapped her legs around my waist. I sat her on the counter and ran my hands through her hair. She used her legs to hook me closer. Her phone started ringing. She groaned, I pulled away to get it for her. It was Mor. Feyre answered, knowing Mor would just continue to call her.

“Hello.” she said, she hopped down off the counter, I left the kitchen to give her some privacy. She emerged five minutes later.

“Everything okay?” I asked.

“As far as she is concerned I am staying with Elain tonight, I texted Elain the story, she’s in Lucien’s though, which means I can’t get into her place until she comes back.” Feyre sighed.

“When will she be back?” I asked.

“Probably tomorrow morning.” Feyre replied.

“You can stay here if you want, I can sleep on the sofa.” I offered.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s no problem. I’ll find something for you to sleep in.” I replied, walking to my bedroom. She followed me in. I opened some drawers. “My bottoms will probably be too big on you, but you can roll them up.”

“Do you have any shorts?” she asked.

“Do I look like the sort of person who wears shorts to bed?” I asked.

“No, not really.”

“There’s your answer.” I laughed. “The only shorts I have are my sports ones and undershorts.”

“I could wear a pair of those.” she said.

“Sports shorts aren’t the comfiest to sleep in.” I replied.

“I meant undershorts, dumbass.” she laughed.

“If that’s what you want.” I pulled out a pair and set them on the bed. I took out a black hoodie for her too.

“Thank you.” she said, wrapping her arms around me. 

“It’s no problem.” I replied, gazing into her eyes. She smiled up at me, raising her hand to my cheek. She pulled my face down and kissed me lightly. She pulled away after a few seconds, my heart sighed at the loss of contact.

“Tell me what you’re thinking right now.” she whispered.

“That you’re beautiful and I can’t believe you’re here right now.” I replied, kissing her cheek.

“I’m thinking that it’s going to be very easy to fall in love with you.” she whispered, kissing me gently. I pulled her closer and bit her lip. She moaned slightly, she stood on her toes to get closer, I lifted her up, but lost my balance and fell onto the bed. She laughed, rolling onto her back and pulling me down for another kiss. I wove my hand into her hair, hers slipping under my shirt, running up my chest. She pulled at the hem and tugged the shirt over my head. I leaned down to kiss her neck, unbuttoning her shirt. According to Feyre, I wasn’t going quick enough. She leaned up and pulled the shirt over her head, tossing it aside and capturing my lips again. My hands roamed her body, sliding up her sides, caressing her stomach, twining my fingers through her hair. She palmed me through my trousers, I gasped slightly, she grinned against my mouth and did it again. I ground into her, eliciting a small moan, it was my turn to grin against her mouth. I kept grinding into her and kissed her neck. I moved down to her collarbone and sucked slightly, leaving a small mark. She moaned and started unbuttoning my trousers. “Is this okay?” she panted, I merely nodded, continuing to kiss her neck. She pulled them down slightly and I kicked them the rest of the way off. She ran her hands over my ass and up my back. Our legs tangled together, she reached down and palmed me again. My fingers found the waistband of her leggings. “Take them off.” she whispered, I did as she told me to and pulled them down her legs, tossing them into the corner. I kissed her passionately, grinding into her slowly. She moaned quietly. I started to slow, gripping my senses enough to think about asking where this was headed. “Don’t stop.” she whispered. Hearing her voice took away all thoughts of where this was going and if we should stop. I kissed her neck again, she wrapped her legs around my waist.  
“Please.” she said.

“What do you want?” I asked, licking a line up her neck.

“I want to touch you.” she breathed.

“What if I want to touch you first?” I asked.

“Then do it already.” she said, seizing another kiss. I slid my hands under the strap of her bra, inching it down her shoulder slowly. She got impatient and sat up, unclasping it and throwing it away. I took in the sight of her. “Wait.” she said.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“We said we’d take things slowly, we should probably stop.” she replied.

“Okay.” I said, not knowing what else I could say.

“That is if you want to stop.” she mumbled.

“Do you want me to?” I asked, pressing a kiss to her jaw.

“I want you to fuck me until the only thing I remember is your name.” she panted.

“I want that too.” I whispered. I pulled myself together. “We should probably wait to do that though. We’re not going out long.”

“We can do other things.” she suggested.

“I am not opposed to that.” I said, kissing her jaw again. She lay back down, pulling me on top of her. “So what other things do you have in mind?” I asked, kissing the corner of her mouth.

“Well..” she reached down to my undershorts. “We can use our hands.” she ran her hand up the length of me. “Maybe our tongues if you’re feeling up to it.” she said, licking a line up my neck. I let out a low groan, kissing her fiercely. “Is that a yes?” she asked.

“Cauldron yes.” I replied, sliding my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and ground her hips up. I kissed her neck and worked my way down to her collarbone, lower.

“Please, Rhys.” she sighed. My tongue flicked over one of her peaked nipples, she moaned softly. I rubbed the other with my thumb, then switched sides. She was rubbing her thighs together, I moved my hands slowly down her sides, over her hips and gripped her thighs, spreading them apart. She shook with anticipation, I moved down between her legs, pulling her underwear down as I went. I kissed down her stomach slowly, then the inside of her thighs. “Stop teasing me.” she whimpered. I smirked and continued kissing her thighs. She raised her hand, as if to just do it herself, I pushed her hand away. She bared herself to me, I could see that she was dripping wet. I slid a finger through her folds, she bit back a moan.

“You are soaked, darling.” I said, sliding my finger through her again. She opened her eyes to look at me, I raised the finger to my mouth and licked the taste of her off. She bit her lip. “You taste amazing, darling.” I spread her lips and slid my finger through her again, locating her clit. I rubbed it with my thumb, watching her head dip back onto the pillow. “Do you like that, darling?” I asked. She merely whimpered, my finger circled her entrance and I slid it in. She was so hot around my finger, I started pumping into her slowly, adding a second finger. She didn’t fight the moan that escaped her lips. I picked up the pace slightly. I removed my thumb from her clit. She whimpered in protest, but moaned again when I licked her. She tasted incredible. I pumped my fingers faster, licking her quicker and with more pressure.

“Rhys!” she gasped and let out a loud moan.

“Keep that up and the neighbours will hear you, darling.” I said, continuing to kiss between her legs.

“I don’t care.” she moaned, as I licked her again. I pushed my fingers in deeper, she started to shake. I tongued her faster, moving my fingers hard and fast. Her thighs tightened around my head as she shook. Her breathing grew more ragged. She grew tighter around my fingers, she was gasping for air, crying out my name. Her hips bucked up occasionally, I didn’t hold them in place, I wanted to make her lose control. I couldn’t believe I was going to wait months before doing this, she was amazing. She screamed out my name as she came, but I didn’t stop, I wanted to make her come again. I kept licking her, it wasn’t long before she came again. And again. And again. When she was limp with pleasure I pulled my fingers out and came over her, kissing her cheek. “That was incredible.” she whispered. I wiped my mouth and kissed her, she reached between us and hooked her fingers under the waistband of my undershorts. “My turn.” she said, kissing my jaw. She pushed me onto my back and trailed kisses over my chest. She yanked my undershorts down and threw them away. She wrapped her hand around me, I was rock hard. She started moving her hand slowly, I bit my lip. She licked from the bottom to the tip and swirled her tongue around my head. I gripped the sheets, knuckles turning white. She took me in her mouth, swirling her tongue as she took me deeper. She bobbed her head, working what she couldn’t fit with her hand. I moaned, her teeth grazed over ever so slightly. I slid my hands into her hair, she went faster, she was driving me insane. I accidentally pulled her hair and she moaned, the sensation driving me crazy. I groaned her name, she took me even deeper.

“Feyre, I’m- I’m about to-” I stammered, she went faster until I was spilling into her mouth. She swallowed it all and pulled away, wiping her mouth. She came up to lie beside me, I groaned softly as she wrapped herself around me.

“So much for taking our time.” she laughed.

“It was a stupid idea to start with.” I mumbled, kissing her hair. She giggled and kissed me softly. I looked over at the clock on the wall. It was already midnight. I went to move but she pulled me back. 

“If you even think about going to sleep on that sofa I will kill you.” she muttered.

“Well, I don’t want to die tonight.” I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her scent. It wasn’t long until we both fell asleep, all I could think about was how I was falling in love with her.

I woke before Feyre the next morning, I untangled myself from her body and kissed her forehead. I pulled on some underwear and a pair of bottoms. I went to the kitchen to make her some breakfast. I made scrambled eggs, toast and tea. I brought the plates into my room and set them on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at me and rubbed her eyes. She really was the most beautiful person I’d ever seen. 

“Look at you being all cute and making breakfast.” she said, sleepily. I sat down beside her and kissed her. “Good morning to you too.” she said.  
The doorbell rang. We jumped apart.

“Who could that be?” I wondered. She shrugged her shoulders. “Stay here. Whoever it is, they won’t come in here. The bathroom is through that door, you can get ready while I deal with this.” I said. I closed my bedroom door and walked to the front door. I opened it slowly.

“Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR THE NEW ACOTAR NOVELLA????


	5. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys's dad decides to pay an unexpected visit, they haven't spoken since his mother and sister died.  
> Little bit of angst.

“What are you doing here?” I asked. I took a step back, I hadn’t seen my father since the funeral. Why had he come here?

“Is it such a crime to want to see my son?” he asked.

“Why now? You haven’t bothered to pick up the phone in the past four months, why bother visiting now?” 

“Because you haven’t spoken to me in four months, Rhysand. It’s bad enough that I lost my wife and daughter four months ago, I don’t need to lose you too.”

“You could have prevented their deaths, and you know that.” I said, through gritted teeth.

“What was I supposed to do? You tell me how I was supposed to prevent it?” he yelled.

“You should have got them away! You shouldn’t have joined in the stupid fight, you should have taken them away from it, not got them messed up in the middle of it!”

“I didn’t mean to get involved.” he muttered.

“So when you decided to knock Keir’s tooth out and start a fight, you didn’t mean to get involved? You accidentally punched him?”

“I didn’t think a fight would break out-”

“Exactly, you didn’t think. They are gone because of you. Not the fight, not Keir, you.”

“What would you have done? If you were there, what would you do differently?”

“I wouldn’t have knocked someone’s fucking tooth out! I wouldn’t have started a fucking fight!” I yelled.

“Don’t use that language with me, remember you’re the child, I’m the adult.”

“Then you should have acted like one! An adult wouldn’t start a street fight and get his wife and daughter killed!”

“I didn’t come here to be insulted!”

“Oh, well where do you usually go?”

“I came here to see you, see how you’ve been coping, find out how school is going for you.” he said.

“Do you even know what I’m studying?” I asked.

“No, but I should know. I’d know if you didn’t block me out.”

“You’d know if you’d bothered to ask when I applied.” I said, coolly.

“I want to fix things between us.”

“There’s nothing to fix.” I went to shut the door, but he pushed it back.

“Don’t you want to know what her last words were?” he asked. I froze, he shoved the door open. “Don’t you want to know what she said as she died?”

“I know what she said.” I mumbled.

“You know what your mother said. Your sister died at the scene don’t you want to know what she said? It was about you?”

“What was it?”

“Tell Rhysand I love him very very much.” he said.

“You’re lying. She never called me Rhysand once in her life.” I replied. “Get out.”

“No. I have a right to see you.”

“No, you don’t. You lost that right the day you let them die.”

“Fine, then just tell me how you’ve been doing.” he sighed.

“Great. School is fine.” I mumbled.

“I’d better be getting my money’s worth for this college.” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Your money? You didn’t put a penny towards my college fund, don’t even pretend you did.”

“How have you been coping since they died?” he asked.

“I’m not going to lie to you, it’s tough. But I don’t want to discuss it with you, you weren’t there for me when they died. You didn’t talk to me when we were in hospital with Mum. You didn’t say a word at the funeral. You didn’t even go to the crematorium. You did nothing.” my eyes were stinging.

“Do you think it was easy for me to lose them? To watch as my daughter died crying for her brother? To see my wife scream as our daughter took her final breaths, when she was counting her own? You don’t know what it was like.”

“No, I do. Do you think it was easy for me to get that call from Mor? Morrigan called me, not you. Do you think it was easy to see my mother die before my eyes, to feel her hand go cold? Do you think it’s easy for me to think that I’ll never see my sister again? To think that there’s so much she’s missing out on because of you? Our father, who’s supposed to protect our family? The one time you could put yourself to some use you got them killed. Do you think it’s easy for me to move on with my life? Do you think it’s easy for me to become top of every class I’m taking? I wanted to make them proud, I wanted to be the perfect son and the perfect role model. Do you think it’s easy for me to see my friends trying to help me pull my life back together? To watch what they’re saying in case they upset me? Do you think it’s easy for me to make new friends when all the time, there’s this guilt hovering over me that I should be upset and grieving, not out there having fun, living my life? You think you had it hard because you were a witness, but you don’t know the half of what I’m going through. Yeah, I can try hide it and hope the pain will go away, try distract myself, try move on, but I’ll never be able to fully move on from this. You think you have it tough because you lost your wife and child. I lost my only sibling and my mother, the two people who shaped my life, gone in a heartbeat because of your stupidity. So before you come barging in her claiming you have a right to see me, think of what you did. Think of why I isolate myself from you, you never even cared about me when I was growing up, you didn’t play sports with me, didn’t take me out anywhere, didn’t watch a film or read a book with me. Just because you lost the child you liked, doesn’t mean you come crawling to me. You’re too late for that.” I slammed the door in his face. I put my back against the door and slid to the floor, I heard him bang his fist on the door before walking away. I was shaking from head to toe, tears sliding down my face. I hugged my knees close to my chest, putting my face in my arms. Maybe I could curl into a ball and just sit there forever. He didn’t even ask what I’d done with their ashes. He didn’t care. He just wanted to make it seem like he did.

My bedroom door creaked open. Feyre. I’d forgotten she was there. I wiped my eyes quickly and looked up. She didn’t say anything, she just walked over and knelt before me. She wiped the stray tears away and wrapped her arms around me.

“You’re okay. I’m here.” she whispered, stroking my hair. More tears escaped my eyes, I pulled back to look at her. She stroked my cheek and kissed the tears away. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked. I shook my head. She pulled me close, threading her fingers through my hair. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed her in.

“How much did you hear?” I whispered.

“Everything.” she replied.

“I’m sorry.” she pulled back and held my face in her hands.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Rhys. From what I heard, your dad is a bit of a dick. Just tell me what I can do to help you.” she said.

“There’s nothing you can do.”

“I could try distract you.” she said, kissing my lips softly.

“I don’t want that type of distraction. It’s not fair to you.” I mumbled. She pulled away. 

“I took a toothbrush from your bathroom cabinet.” she announced.   
“What?” I asked.

“I’m distracting you. I took a toothbrush, but breakfast is gone cold. I’ll make some tea and toast, I can’t make eggs, so you can make up some more of those, or heat them up.”

“They’ll be disgusting if I heat them up.”

“Then make some more, come on!” she pulled me to my feet and dragged me to the kitchen.

After we’d eaten she poured us both a second cup of tea. She was still wearing my clothes. She noticed my stare. “These looked comfier than my change of clothes. I’ll change before I leave.” she said.

“You look cute.” I said, taking a sip from my tea. She’d made it way too sweet, but she’d been nice enough to make it so I didn’t complain.

“I think I look cute too. I never understood the appeal of wearing your boyfriend’s clothes, now I understand it.” she laughed.

“Does Amren parade around in Varian’s clothes or something?” I asked.

“She was wearing one of his shirts the other morning, it was down to her ankles. Nesta borrows a lot of Cassian’s stuff.” she replied.

“Really? I’m surprised Cassian can bring himself to part with his clothes.”

“He’s very into his appearance, isn’t he?”

“He’s always been like that. We were going out for Azriel’s birthday and he ordered a blue shirt, it wasn’t the shade of blue he’d asked for, so he called the company and complained about false advertisement for twenty minutes.”

“That’s a bit extreme.”

“Cassian is a bit extreme.” I laughed. I heard my phone buzzing from the bedroom. I sighed and got up to answer it. “Speak of the fucking devil.” I mumbled, answering the phone.

“Where are you?” Cassian asked.

“At home.” I replied.

“You’re going to be late! Literally, no one is in school today!” he said.

“Cassian. It’s Saturday, you fucking idiot.”

“Oh. My mistake. Did Nesta show up to kill you?”

“Nesta doesn’t know where I live.”

“She said she’d find a way to find out.”

“And you believe her?”

“The woman could find anything out.”

“Well she didn’t find my address.” I said. 

“Did Mor ever find Feyre?” he asked.

“No.”

“How do you know? Are you with her?”

“Well she didn’t say anything about Mor finding her, so at a guess, they didn’t see each other.”

“Are you alright? Your voice sounds different. It’s your lying voice, or your annoyed voice. Or maybe it’s your sad voice. I’m not sure, but it’s not your usual voice.”

“Cass, what the fuck?” I asked.

“Your voice changes all the time.”

“No it doesn’t.”

“There it just did it again!”

“I’m hanging up now, try to convince your girlfriend not to kill me.” I said, hanging up the phone. I walked back in to Feyre. She was putting her cup away.

“Cassian?” she asked.

“Who else.” I replied. She turned to face me and wrapped her arms around me.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I replied.

“When you want to talk about it, I’m here.” she said, looking up into my eyes.

“Thank you.” she reached up and kissed me softly. I could live the rest of my days like this, holding Feyre in my arms, my lips on hers. There was something about her that just made me feel better, if she hadn’t been here earlier, I’d probably still be sitting at the door. She was already making such an impact on my life, I could only dream of how things would change the longer we knew each other.


	6. What We Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys starts to doubt if he is good enough for Feyre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy!

At two o’clock, Feyre got up to leave for work.

“Will you be alright?” she asked, hauling her bag onto her shoulders.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” I replied.

“Okay.” she mumbled, I leaned down to kiss her, holding her close. I pulled away after a few seconds.

“You’re going to be late for work.” I said.

“I don’t care.” she whispered, kissing me again. “I’ll leave now in a second.” she said, against my lips. I chuckled and ran my fingers through her hair. We broke apart. “If I don’t leave now I never will.”

“Go, I’ll talk to you later.” I laughed. She groaned and began to walk away. She turned back a few times, as if she wanted to say something, but she never did. I closed the front door and reached for my schoolbag. I opened some books and started to study, just because Feyre was in my life now, didn’t mean I was going to let my grades drop.  
After an hour, I decided to take a break. I got up to make myself a cup of coffee, I picked my phone up. I had accidentally left it on silent, I had three missed calls from my dad. He’d left a voicemail on all three. I hesitated to open them, but decided it would be better to just get it over with.

“I feel bad about what happened earlier, please Rhysand, I can’t lose my son. Call me back when you get this.”

“Actually, fuck that. You want nothing to do with me, have nothing to do with me. Go fuck yourself, I never wanted a son, I always hated you.”

“Don’t talk to me, don’t visit when you’re off school, don’t even attempt to contact any of the family, you’re dead to me. I have no son. I’m glad your mother died, that stupid bitch gave me you as a son. And life has never been better since your sister died, if she was still here you’d actually visit! Stay away from me, I want nothing to do with you. You should have died that day.” 

His words were slurred in the second message. He was drunk. Of course he was drunk. All he did was drink. I put the phone down and went back to the coffee. So this is what being officially disowned feels like, better than expected. I sat at the kitchen table and picked the phone back up. I wanted to play the voicemail again, just to get that final bit of confirmation, but hearing those words he said about my mother and sister, I couldn’t listen to him say that again.   
Of course all this would start up when I finally start to become happy, it was like I was being punished for being happy. Obviously a piece of me would always be crushed by what happened, but didn’t I deserve to be happy? 

No.

I didn’t. I wasn’t there to help when they died. They might have survived if I was there. And maybe being with Feyre wasn’t a good idea, she was making me happy, but I couldn’t be happy, I needed to grieve my lost family. I didn’t deserve her. How was I supposed to say it to her? She’s so perfect. Too perfect, she deserves better than me. She deserves someone who doesn’t feel guilty for being with her, someone whole and unbroken, who can make her happy. I just can’t do that for her. I drained the cup of coffee and walked into my bedroom, there was a small note on my pillow.

“Try not to miss me too much. Love, Feyre darling.” she’d drawn two little hearts in the corner of the page. I wanted to smile, wanted to laugh at her note, but I couldn’t. Not when I had to end things with her. Tears stung my eyes, I didn’t want to leave her, I really really liked her, maybe I was falling in love with her, but she deserves so much more. I wanted to be with her so badly, it was all I wanted, but I couldn’t inflict my problems on her. I unlocked my phone and searched for Azriel’s number, he always thought he wasn’t enough for Mor, maybe he could talk to me about it. I pressed call and waited for him to pick up. 

“Hello?” he said.

“Can I talk to you about something?” I asked.

“Sure, anything.”

“Can we meet up in person?”

“Rhys, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“It’s not something I can really say over the phone.” I replied.

“Okay, well I’m at home now if you want to come over.”

“I’ll leave now. See you soon.”

“See you.” I hung up and pulled my runners on. I locked up and walked down the road, stuffing my hands into my pockets. I knew I’d have to walk by where Feyre worked on the way to Azriel’s, I hoped she wouldn’t notice me. I glanced in the window as I walked by. I spotted her handing coffee to a customer, she had the most dazzling smile. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, stray bits falling onto her face. She turned to the next customer and rushed to start their order. She was so beautiful. How was I supposed to give her up? My chest tightened, I forced myself to look away and kept walking, unable to get her out of my mind. She was perfect in every way, and I was letting her go. I rang Azriel’s doorbell, he buzzed me in and I began walking up the stairs to his apartment. He was waiting by the door for me. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. I told him what had happened with my dad, his visit, the voice mails. 

“I need to break up with Feyre, but I don’t know how.” I said. Azriel’s hand collided with the back of my head. “What the fuck? That hurt! What was that for?”

“I’m trying to knock some sense into your head.” he replied.

“Why? I’m doing the right thing! She deserves better than a disowned idiot.” I muttered, rubbing my head. He smacked me again. “What the fuck, Az?”

“Seriously? Who are you and what have you done with Rhysand Altair? Aren’t you the same person who convinced me to go for it with Mor, who told me to stop doubting myself, who beat it into me that I was good enough for her? Cop onto yourself, you are good enough for Feyre! You can’t let your shitty family life get in the way of what you have with her.”

“Can you stop hitting me please?” 

“Not until you get the idea of leaving Feyre out of your head!” he said, continuing to hit me.

“But she deserves better than me!”

“There’s no one better for her than you! She makes you happy, you make her happy, just be happy together. You know you don’t want to break up with her.”

“I don’t want to, it’s just better for her if I do.”

“No, it isn’t. She’s had it pretty rough too, her mother died when she was young but made her seem like an outcast. Her sisters were always pampered and herself and Nesta hated each other up until a year ago.”

“How do you know all this?”

“She’s friends with Mor, Mor told me.”

“Mor needs to mind her own business. Don’t look at me like that, she might be your girlfriend but she’s my cousin.”

“Don’t break up with Feyre. Rhys, you’re finally starting to seem like yourself again, don’t throw this away because your dad decided to be a prick. You haven’t lost all your family, you still have Mor and me and Cass.”

“Okay.” I mumbled.

“So you’re not going to break up with her?”

“No. That was stupid of me.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I’ll won’t see her until Monday, I’ll tell her what happened and see what she says. Until then, I’m going to go check that bookstore and see if I got the job there and study.”

“When did you apply for a job?” he asked.

“A week ago. I did it online, but I’d rather just go in myself. I don’t trust the internet.”

“Why don’t you trust the internet?”

“Because too many people accessing one place just sounds like trouble waiting to happen.”

“You sound like an old man.”

“I’m not going to deny that.”

“Right, go enjoy your job hunting and if I hear that you’ve broken up with Feyre, I will kill you after Morrigan beats your ass.” Azriel said.

“That’s fair. See you on Monday.” I shut the door behind me and walked down the road to the bookstore. I felt better after talking to Azriel, even if my head was hurting like a bitch.

 

Monday morning rolled around. I got up, showered and walked to the university. I’d gotten the job in the bookstore, I was working four days a week, it was better than nothing. I didn’t see Feyre until English. I felt nervous to see her, but I pushed that feeling away.

“Hey, what happened to you last night?” she asked.

“My phone died while I was walking to work. I meant to tell you before I got there, then I forgot to put it on charge until this morning.” I replied.

“I suppose I can let you away with that.” she laughed.

“I should hope so.” I said.

“Is everything okay?” she asked. “You still seemed a bit off on Saturday.”

“Well, my dad left three messages for me, he told me he was glad my mother and sister died and that I’ve been disowned.” I replied. 

“What the fuck! That’s such a shitty thing to do. Why would he even say something that fucking awful! Who the fuck does that?” she said, angrily.

“Feyre, can you watch your language please?” Vivianne said.

“Sorry. Whom the fuck does that? That’s so shit!” Feyre whispered.

“Feyre, I want to start teaching my class, can you bitch about whoever you’re bitching about after class?” 

“I suppose so. Sorry.” she pulled out her notebook and started to scribble down the notes Vivianne was writing. I laughed and continued my own work. Once the class ended, Feyre immediately started giving out about my dad. The looks she received on the way to the library were hilarious.  
“Why the fuck would he do that? Can I kill him? I feel like I could take him on, he sounded like a little bitch from what I heard, it would be like fighting a toddler. Actually toddlers bite sometimes, more like fighting a leaf. He sounded weak, he had a weak ass voice. I could kill that motherfucker, no problem. Do you think I could do it?” she asked.

“Yes, definitely.” I laughed, scanning the shelves for a book on the Weaver, hearing what she’d done to Ianthe Kamen peaked my interest in her.

“This isn’t fucking funny! He fucking disowned you! He can’t do that!”

“Oh I don’t care about the disowning. I basically disowned myself a while back. It was what he said about my sister and mother that pissed me off.” I said.

“It should piss you off! How fucking stupid is he? He should be beside himself with guilt, not thanking the motherfucking Cauldron that his wife and daughter literally fucking died! He should be there for you! Not telling you he wishes you fucking died too! Nobody wants that!”

“Well, there was a time I wish I’d died there so I could have saved them.” I admitted.

“You’d better not think that anymore. I, for one, am glad you’re still here. If you weren’t here then I couldn’t do this.” she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against mine.

“Using me for kissing, what’s a man to think.” I laughed.

“Shut up.” she said, leaning up for another kiss.

“We are in public, Feyre darling.”

“I don’t care.” she muttered. “There’s no one here anyway.”

“Not many people use this part of the library.” I said.

“Stop talking, just kiss me.”

“So demanding.” I laughed, before she could argue I captured her lips again. Her tongue flicked across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth to her. She pressed herself closer to me and tugged at my shirt. “Someone might see us.” I said, against her lips.

“What part of I don’t care don’t you understand? The “I”, the “don’t” or the “care”?” she said, between kisses.

“If we get kicked out of here, I’ll blame you.”

“It’s not my fault you’re ridiculously attractive.” I nipped her bottom lip and she let out a quiet moan.

“It’s not my fault you can’t keep your hands to yourself.” I said.

“Can I just remind you that you’re equally to blame for this? I don’t see you stopping me.”

“What can I say? It’s not my fault you’re ridiculously attractive.” The bell rang and Feyre sighed.

“That has to be the fastest forty minutes ever.” she whined.

“Enjoy your class.” I laughed.

“I’d rather be enjoying you.” she said, giving me one last kiss before walking off to her class. I watched her leave, not able to tear my eyes away from her, the way her hair shone when the light hit it, the way she moved her hips as she walked, how she turned back and smiled before disappearing into the corridor. I found the book I was looking for. I sat down at one of the tables and started to read, taking notes as I went along. We had a history essay about a historical Prythian woman that was due soon, I decided the Weaver would do for it. I was writing notes when my stuff was swept off the table. I looked up and saw Tamlin.

“I know you’re a bit slow and all that, but what was that for?” I asked.

“You know what.” he snarled.

“Enlighten me.” I said, picking my books up.

“You took Feyre from me.” he said. I rolled my eyes.

“You’re still on that? Why can’t you realise that Feyre likes me as much as I like her? It was a mutual decision for us to get together.” 

“It should be me fucking her.”

“Well, considering the fact she fucking hates you, there’s no way she would consent to you fucking her so technically speaking, that is what they call rape.” 

“She’d want me once she got you out of her head.”

“I’m pretty sure she’d still hate you.” I packed my stuff away as I spoke.

“She wouldn’t hate me once she saw what I have hidden in my pants.” he laughed.

“Well, if you have to hide it then it can’t be very impressive.” I said, shouldering my bag and standing up.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked.  
“It’s a bad sign that you have to ask.” I replied, looking down on him. I was only about two inches taller than him, but looking down on him still made me seem somewhat intimidating. I went to walk away but he strode up beside me.

“I’m going to kill you.” he said.

“I’d like to see you try.” I said, turning to face him. He swung his arm, I ducked and laughed as his fist collided with the pillar behind me. He clutched his hand and bit his lip, muffling the sound of his cry of pain.

“You’ll pay for that, Altair!” he called after me.

“Keep telling yourself that!” I said, exiting the library. 

I met up with Feyre at the end of the day. She’d gone to Mrs. Ravi’s office to report what Tamlin had put up about me. Mrs. Ravi had called him to her office, but we’d have to wait to find out what happened.

“Do you have to work today?” she asked.

“No, but I have training.” I replied. “You have work.”

“Oh, shit. I do.” she said. “Can I see you tonight when the shop closes?” she asked.

“Don’t you have to walk straight back to your dorm so you don’t break your curfew?” I asked.

“Curfew is just a guideline, they won’t notice if I’m missing. If anyone comes knocking, Amren can just say I’m in the bath.” she replied.

“What if they see you going back?” I asked.

“What if I don’t go back?” she replied, winking.

“I’m not going to argue with that. But if you get caught, at least say you were with your sisters.” I said. 

“I’ll see you tonight.” she said, kissing me before running off to get ready for work. I smiled to myself as I walked home, hoping the rest of the day would fly in so I could see her again.


	7. My Favourite Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to summarize these anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started back in school, it's my last year so my uploading schedule will be a bit all over the place as I have to study for my exams and start applying for college courses. (I am actually so freaked out at how quick the years have gone, I feel like I only did my Junior Cert two weeks ago or something)
> 
> I'll try upload as much as possible!

Training seemed to drag on forever, Nephelle had informed me that the Gaelic football team wasn’t going to take off as only five people had signed up. It was hurling or nothing. Tamlin had been kicked off the team, which meant Bron and Hart had decided to quit. Tamlin sat in the stands watching us train, throwing dirty looks my way every time I caught his eye. He cornered me after training, I wasn’t even surprised.

“Who went to her? You or Feyre?” he asked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I lied, I wasn’t throwing Feyre under the bus.

“Yes, you do. Now tell me, who reported my status?”

“Why did you post it?” I asked.

“I needed to vent about it.” he replied.

“Then why not confide in a friend? Bitch about it to someone privately instead of posting shit for everyone to see.” 

“Why do you care that I posted it?” 

“Are you actually as stupid as you look? I’m clearly going to get pissed off if you go around calling me a woman stealer and dirty little cunt online, also for the last time, Feyre is not interested in you. If she was, she’d be with you.” I said.

“I was just pissed off about the whole thing, you knew that I claimed her.”

“Will you fuck off with that “I claimed her” shite? It’s bollocks, if she liked you she’d go out with you, she doesn’t like you and you’re just making her hate you so I’d quit bothering her if I were you.”

“Just tell me why she won’t go out with me? What makes you better than me?”

“Apart from my shocking good looks and radiant personality? Maybe the fact that I didn’t go around telling people I claimed her and made an absolute fool of myself?”

“I’m better looking than you.”

“Not according to Feyre.” I said, walking off toward Cassian and Azriel. Tamlin made no move to follow me. 

“What was that all about?” Azriel asked.

“What do you think?” I replied.

“Oh! Oh! Let me guess!” Cassian said. “I claimed Feyre, you’re such a dickhead, Rhysand! Let me fuck your girlfriend.” he whined.

“Close enough, I suppose.” I said.

“So, where is the lady in question?” Azriel asked.

“She’s in work.”

“I’m guessing she’s going over to see you afterward, for another wild night.” Azriel laughed.

“Excuse me?”

“Girls tell each other everything.” he said.

“Fuck off, no way.” I sighed.

“As you know, Mor can’t keep her mouth shut for a very long time, so really it’s your mistake for going out with one of her friends.” Cassian said.

“I didn’t think Feyre would be the gossiping type.” I mumbled.

“Oh she’s not, Mor drags things out of people until they finally confess. You know what girls are like, they try to keep secrets, but as soon as it’s out, so is every single detail.” Azriel said.

“And at a guess, Mor told you.”

“Obviously. She tells me everything.” Azriel said.

“What exactly did she tell you?” I said, lowering my voice.

“Only what yourself and Feyre got up to the other night.” 

“Only? So she didn’t give you any details of what Feyre said?” I asked.

“Oh no I got all the details. Apparently you are very good with your tongue.” he smirked.

“And Feyre said your thing is huge. I bet mine is bigger though.” Cassian said.

“Cassian, fuck off.” I mumbled, fighting the blush that was staining my cheeks.

“Aw, look! He’s blushing!” Cassian siad, nudging me with his shoulder.

“Well Azriel did just reveal details about my sex life that he shouldn’t even know. I’m going to kill Mor.” I shot Azriel a glare, he merely laughed at me.

“Aw come on, you know about our sex lives!” Cassian argued.

“Azriel’s sex life is with my cousin, so I don’t particularly want to find out about his. And you never shut up about yours.” I replied.  
“Mor wants details about your sex life.” Azriel pointed out.

“Mor is gross!” I exclaimed.

“Hey, if she feeds us the details, then I am fine with her being gross.” Cassian said.

“She shouldn’t have gotten those details!”

“Why are you so embarrassed? It’s not as if she was complaining about you. She enjoyed it. She said that she’s dying to find out how skilled you are at other things in the bedroom.” Azriel winked.

“Did she actually say that?” I asked.

“Yeah, so get a move on, you don’t want to keep her waiting.” Cassian laughed.

“I can decide that on my own. I’ll talk to you two idiots tomorrow.”

“Don’t forget to make Feyre scream again tonight.” Cassian laughed.

“Fuck off.” I called to him, before walking off towards my apartment. I didn’t know how to feel about Feyre telling Mor everything about what went on with us. I understood why she would want to tell her, I just didn’t really expect it to get back to Cassian and Azriel. I knew Mor blabbed about everything, but I thought her cousin’s sex life would be something she wouldn’t be interested in. And about Feyre wanting to go further, I knew I wanted the same thing, but it had barely been a week. That felt too soon to me, even the other night, I didn’t want to rush into things, but it was Feyre. Darling, perfect Feyre.  
What was the point in waiting? We both wanted it, even the other night, we’d had to set that boundary for ourselves, to know where to stop. I could see myself staying with Feyre for a very long time, we had all the time in the world. Why wait? But then again, waiting would make it better for both of us. I entered my apartment and got ready for Feyre’s arrival.

She pressed the doorbell repeatedly, I opened the door and let her in.

“Someone’s impatient.” I said.

“In case you haven’t noticed, it’s lashing rain out there. I’m soaked. And I ran here when I found out that Mor decided to blab to Azriel about some things.” she mumbled.

“Yeah, I heard.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I get that you’d want to talk to your friend about it. It’s just unfortunate that your go-to friend is my cousin.” I laughed.

“You seriously don’t mind?”   
“Well, I was told you said all good things, I’m just glad to know that I pleased you.” I took a step closer to her, wrapping my arms around her sodden clothes.

“What exactly were you told?” she asked, her breathing uneven.

“A few interesting things.” I said, pressing a kiss to her neck. “That you really enjoyed yourself.” I kissed a trail up her neck. “That you were impressed by what you saw of me.” I tugged at her ear with my teeth, she bit her lip. “And that you want more.” I whispered, nipping her ear again. A quiet moan slipped past her lips. I grabbed her jacket. “You are soaked, darling.”

“Then help me get these wet clothes off.” she said, pulling down the zipper of her jacket.

“What exactly is wet?” I asked, pushing the jacket over her shoulders.

“My jacket, shirt, jeans, shoes, socks, underwear.” she listed, kicking her shoes off.

“We’ll just have to fix that won’t we?” I flicked open the top button of her jeans, she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. I took in the sight of her as she quickly removed the rest of her clothes.

“Your turn.” she whispered, grabbing my shirt. I pulled it over my head while she got to work on my trousers. “I think we should move this to your bedroom.” she breathed.

“Agreed.” I pulled her in for a kiss, savouring the feeling of her lips on mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, I picked her up and carried her to my bedroom, laying her down on the bed. I kissed her fiercely, not able to get enough of her. My hands roamed around her body, she arched into the touch and moaned slightly. She pulled my undershorts down and threw them away. I kissed her neck, as she dug her nails into my back. She ground up against me, I slid a hand between us, sliding a finger through her folds, she moaned and arched her back. “Is this what you want, Feyre?” I asked, circling her clit. She shook her head. I withdrew my hand and placed it beside her head.

“I want you. All of you.” she said, pulling me down for a savage kiss. I lost all sense of reason as I opened my mouth to her. “But only if you want to.” she said, in between kisses. The option hung over me, I wanted to, I so badly wanted to cross that line with her. But I couldn’t.

“I want to, but I don’t have… protection.” I said.

“I’m on the pill.” she said, pulling me down for another kiss. She didn’t need to tell me twice.

“Are you sure?” I mumbled against her lips.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything.” she whispered.

“Just tell me when you’re ready.” I kissed her harder, teasing her with my fingers. She was already dripping. I slid a finger inside her, savouring the moan that escaped her lips. I joined a second finger with the first and pumped into her quickly. She writhed beneath me. She cried out my name as her climax hit her. I covered her mouth with my own, devouring the sound.

“Rhys, please.” she whimpered. She reached between us and gripped me, guiding me to her entrance. “I’m ready.” she whispered. It was all I needed to hear. I sheathed myself within her, the noise she made was the most beautiful sound I’d ever heard. I started off slowly, not wanting to hurt her. But she was having none of that. She dug her nails into my back and whispered “faster” over and over until I obliged her. I pounded into her relentlessly, watching as she threw her head back against the pillow.   
She really was the most beautiful person in the world. I felt her tighten around me as her second climax barreled through her. My own release found me at the sight of her. I groaned her name, squeezing every last ounce of pleasure out of her.   
I rolled off her, laying beside her, pulling her close. We were both panting and covered with sweat. She turned on her side and looked up at me. She pulled my face towards hers and kissed me gently.   
“I love you.” she whispered.

“What?”I asked, not believing what I’d heard. She started to blush furiously. She took a deep breath.

“I said that I love you.” she replied. My heart beat so fast I thought it would pop out of my chest.

“I love you too.” I said. Her smile could have lit up the darkest night. She kissed me again, we had to stop as we were both smiling too much.

“You really love me?” she asked. I brushed her hair out of her eyes.

“Yes. I love you, Feyre.” I replied, kissing her gently.

“I love you too, Rhys.” she said, holding me tightly. I decided that those words were the words I’d never get tired of hearing.


	8. Beans Have Been Spilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! I am trying to write every chance I get to, but it is difficult with school. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

I woke up with Feyre in my arms, her hair flowing behind her, her head resting on my chest, her legs tangled in mine. She looked so peaceful, she was smiling in her sleep. The sight of her made me want to take her again. We’d gotten hardly any sleep, which was a bad idea considering I had early classes. I’d woken up half an hour before my alarm, I debated waking Feyre up but decided against it, she could use the extra sleep. I raised her arm, trying to get up, she whimpered and held me tighter. I huffed a laugh trying to untangle our legs. Her eyes fluttered open.

“Why are you moving?” she asked, grumpily.

“I have to be up in half an hour, but I thought you might want to use my shower, so I thought I’d be nice and get up earlier so you could sleep.” I replied.

“How considerate of you.” she grumbled. I kissed her gently. “We could just save time and shower together, I think there’s enough room for both of us.”

“Tempting.” I said against her lips. She smiled and stood up.

“Come on then.” she pulled me to my feet and opened the door to the bathroom. I switched the shower on and she stepped in, complaining that my toiletries weren’t to her standards. I told her I’d fix that, before stepping under the water. I squirted shampoo onto my hand and rubbed it into my hair. Feyre stepped closer and ran her fingers through my hair, pulling me down for a kiss. My fingers slid into her hair, washing away the shampoo in it. She leaned against the wall, I pushed her against it, moving my lips to her neck. She moaned quietly. She picked the soap up and started rubbing it all over me. “Well we have to get clean too.” she said, before capturing my lips again. I didn’t argue when she shoved the soap into my hand, it was her turn. When she was all clean she pulled me in for another searing kiss. Maybe it was the heat of the water, or the expression on her face, but I’d never wanted her so badly. I pushed her up against the wall again. She muttered a few “pleases” and I was inside her again. She didn’t keep her moans quiet, the noise echoing off the walls. When we were finished, we somehow managed to get ourselves clean without pouncing on each other.

“How much time do we have?” Feyre asked, towel drying her hair.

“I have to leave in half an hour to make my first class.” I replied. I didn’t notice her walking up behind me and swiping my towel away, before I could protest she started to kiss me.

“So we have half an hour?” she mumbled.

“Well no, I still have to make myself look presentable.” I laughed.

“So, fifteen minutes?”

“Sounds about right.”

“What can we do in fifteen minutes?” she asked, twirling my hair around her fingers.

“There’s lots of things I’d like to do to you in fifteen minutes.” I mumbled, kissing her gently. She licked a line up my neck.

“Make it quick.” she breathed, nipping my ear. I pushed her against the wall, kissing her fiercely. She gasped as her back hit the wall and wrapped her legs around my hips. I pushed into her, smirking at the loud moan she let out. She gripped me tightly as I pounded into her.   
Fifteen minutes turned to twenty.

I hauled my bag onto my shoulder as Feyre fixed my collar. I needed those extra five minutes.

“Stay as long as you need to. Lock up when you leave, I only have one key so please give it to me in English. I don’t fancy sleeping outside.” I said, unlocking the door. I pulled her in for a quick kiss, admiring the view of her in one of my shirts and a pair of undershorts.

“Hurry you’ll be late!” she said, pushing me out the door. I turned and began to run. “Rhys!” she called. I halted and turned back. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I smiled and continued running. I barely made it to class on time. I got a few stares as I took my seat. I kept my head down in class, trying not to draw attention to myself.  
My History class with Beron was awkward, to say the least. He hadn’t taken Eris’ expelling too well. To say he was pissed was an understatement. I had a feeling I might have a new History teacher in the next few weeks.

I was in the library when Azriel came and sat down with me.

“Everything good with you and Feyre?” he asked.

“Yeah, why?” 

“Just making sure you didn’t do anything stupid.” he replied.

“No, you beat some sense into me.” I said, laughing.

“I’m heading out for coffee with Cassian now, wanna come?”

“Yeah, sure. I don’t have another class for a while.” I started to pack my stuff.

“So how are things since your dad?” Azriel asked.

“Honestly, I’m gone past the point of caring.” I replied. It was the truth.

“If he comes by again, call one of us. We’ll be there for you.”

“Feyre was in the apartment when he came over. She heard everything, I’d rather no one else had to deal with him.”

“Well we’re a bit more experienced with your shit family than Feyre is.” Azriel pointed out.

“That’s true. What is it with us and having shitty families?” I asked. We left the library and started walking to meet Cassian.

“Maybe we should start a club. The Shit Family Freaks.” Azriel laughed.

“I can see this working.” I laughed. Cassian was waiting for us at a table. After buying our drinks, we sat down with him.

“You had sex!” Cassian said, pointing his finger at me.

“No, I didn’t!” I said, hoping I wouldn’t go red.

“Yes you did. You’ve got that gleam in your eye.” he argued.

“Did not.” I mumbled.

“Why deny it? Was Feyre dissatisfied?” Cassian asked.

“Cass, fuck off.” I said, oh I was blushing now. Feyre had been far from dissatisfied if her moaning was any indication of how she felt.

“Come on leave him alone.” Azriel said, nudging Cassian.

“You had sex too!” Cassian said, pointing fingers again.

“Yes but how can you tell?” Azriel asked.

“Az, I don’t need to know when you do my cousin.” I said.

“You have the gleam in your eye. The sex gleam, if you will.” Cassian said.

“Bollocks.” I said.

“Yeah total bullshit.” Azriel agreed.

“It’s true!” Cassian argued.

“No way.” Azriel laughed.

“Well, I got it right with both of you.” Cassian said, stubbornly.

“No you didn’t.” I replied, sipping my coffee.

“Yes I did, you just don’t want to be the one to admit it, you know Amren knows that Feyre stayed in yours, which means Mor will find out, leading to Feyre getting an interrogation, leading to her spilling that you two fucked and Mor squealing about it.” Cassian said.  
“Nope.”

“What, so we have to wait until Feyre spills the beans to find out what you two are up to?” Azriel asked.

“There are no beans to spill.” I argued. Azriel’s phone beeped. 

“Beans have been spilled.” he laughed.

“Fuuuuuck.” I groaned. He showed Cassian the message before handing the phone to me. “So Mor found Feyre.”

“That much was obvious.” Azriel laughed.

“How does she do it? Why does she do this?” I groaned, pressing my palms into my eyes.

“I think it’s so I can tell her about your reactions.” Azriel replied.

“Stop being such a snake, Az.” I mumbled.

“There’s literally nothing to be embarrassed about.” Cassian laughed.

“Yeah, she’s not complaining yet.” Azriel said.

“What do you mean “yet”?” I asked.

“I’ll text Mor and find out what Feyre said about your love-making.” Azriel laughed.

“Please don’t.” 

“Too late.”

“I hate you.”

“I fucking love you.” Cassian laughed, clapping Azriel’s back.

“Apparently Feyre enjoyed herself.” Azriel said. Cassian looked over his shoulder nodding.

“I could have told you that much myself.” I mumbled.

“How many times?” Cassian asked.

“Six.” I muttered.

“What the fuck!” Azriel exclaimed.

“How is she still walking?” Cassian asked.

“Well, it was spread out over time.” I replied.

“Seriously, how?” Cassian asked.

“We seem to be forgetting something.” Azriel said.

“What?” Cassian asked.

“How did you find it, Rhys?” Azriel asked.

“Do I have to answer?”

“Yes.”

“Oh no, would you look at the time, I have to go back to school.” I said, jumping up.

“Bullshit.” Cassian said.

“No seriously, I have ten minutes to get back.” I said, as I walked away. I strolled back to the university, making a silent promise to kill Mor the next time I saw her. One more class until English, hopefully I’d get to Feyre before Cassian and Azriel did. 

I met up with Feyre before English, my Law class had finished early. 

“Is that mine?” I asked, noticing the shirt she had tucked into her skirt.

“Maybe.” she mumbled.

“It’s a bit big for you, don’t you think?”

“It’s comfy, plus it looked better than the shirt I’d packed.” she replied.

“I’m going to lose all my clothes, aren’t I?” 

“Keep looking at me like that and you’ll lose them all tonight.” she said, reaching up for a kiss.

“Tempting.”

“How about I stop by to tempt you tonight?” she whispered.

“I’ll be home from training at eight.” I replied.

“There you are! Feyre! I need to ask you something!” I sighed, sure enough, Cassian was dashing towards us. Azriel in tow.

“What is it?” Feyre asked, politely.

“So, Mor told us everything, but how was he?” Cassian asked, a stupid grin plastered to his face.

“Care to make your question clearer?” Feyre replied.

“Was Rhys good in bed?” he asked.

“Yes. Why does it concern you?”

“On a scale of one to ten?”

“Ten being the highest?”

“Yeah!”

“Hmm.. I don’t think ten is high enough.” Feyre mused.

“W-what seriously?” Cassian stammered.

“Oh yeah, I think you should ask Rhys to teach you some things, maybe Nesta would appreciate it.” she winked.

“Rhys, I’m coming over after training.” Cassian said, not breaking eye contact with Feyre.

“Oh I’m sorry, he’ll be occupied.” she said, grabbing my arm. “If you’ll excuse us, we have a class to go to.” We turned to walk into the classroom. Cassian gaped at us.

“Seems like you have your plans set for tonight.” I laughed.

“Well if you had the choice of having to listen to your room mate have sex or have sex yourself, what would you go for?” Feyre asked.

“Well I never have to listen to my room mate have sex because I don’t have a room mate.” I replied.

“If I keep staying over you might find yourself with one.” she laughed. We took our seats and opened our books.

“I’m not opposed to that.” I muttered, before Vivianne started the class.


	9. The Beginning of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year is over and summer has finally begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while!   
> Sorry about that, schoolwork is just piling up. I don't understand how teachers expect us to do eight hours of homework and study too??

Things were coming along greatly. I’d been going out with Feyre for five months now. The school year was coming to a close, exams were nearly over and then we’d be free for the summer. Feyre wasn’t going to be living on campus next year, it was too expensive, so we’d decided she would move in with me. If we broke up, she had her sisters until she got a place of her own. But at this moment in time, that doesn’t sound like an option, everything is just so perfect.  
Tamlin was still a problem, it seemed like he’d never get over the fact that Feyre hated him. He’d backed off her, but I wasn’t being left alone. I could handle Tamlin, he was just another asshole.

Feyre had practically moved in already, she stayed over every night, her stuff was everywhere and she’d talked me into painting the apartment. She said she would make a project out of it over the summer, she’d sketched hundreds of different designs, claiming she needed to have it looking perfect.

Feyre was sitting on the sofa sketching when I came home. Her hair was in a messy bun and falling into her face. She was wearing my clothes again. They were basically her clothes now. She looked up when I closed the door and smiled. I sat down beside her and looked at her drawing.

“It’s for class, I’m not putting this on the walls.” she said, quickly.

“Here I was hoping we’d have a monkey painted on our bedroom wall.” I laughed, kissing her cheek.

“I wouldn’t feel comfortable having a monkey watching us. Some sights are too filthy for a monkey.” she laughed.

“I’m not that terrible to look at.” she rolled her eyes and placed her sketchbook on the coffee table. She leaned over and pressed her lips against mine, my hands instinctively threaded through her hair. She pushed me back to lie on the sofa and leaned back over me.

“I meant this type of filthy sight.” she mumbled.

“I’m finding this quite lovely.” I smirked. She merely leaned back down and started kissing me again.

“It’s going to get lovelier.” she whispered against my lips. I kissed her harder in response.  
***

The last day of the exams arrived, I’d just finished my Criminal History exam, I’d decided to visit Feyre in work when I was done, then I was going to Cassian’s with Azriel. All of us were going out when all the exams were over, we were just waiting for Cassian to do his Chemistry exam. I dropped my notes off at the apartment and set off. The shop was nearly empty. Feyre looked really bored at the counter. She’d only had four exams, so she was finished really early compared to the rest of us. A smile spread across her face when I walked in.

“What can I get you?” she asked, leaning across the counter for a kiss.

“I thought your boss gave out to you for greeting me like that.” I replied.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” she giggled. “So what do you want?”

“Just coffee, not the crazy shit. Normal coffee.” I said.

“It’s not crazy shit you just don’t have an adventurous palette.” she said, getting to work on the drink. “How did your exam go?” 

“It was fine. I’m just glad they’re all over.”

“Any idea what you’re going to choose for your degree?” 

“I’m thinking Criminology at the moment, I really like that. Still definitely doing art?”

“One hundred percent.”

“I’ll miss having English with you.” I laughed.

“You’ll be sick of seeing me this time next year.” she smiled.

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

“I hope it isn’t. There’s no escaping me, I’m paying rent now.” she laughed.

“I’m sure Amren is so happy to be living alone now.” 

“She said she’ll miss me, but she’ll see me all the time in school and when we all go out. I won’t miss hearing her and Varian.”

“I’m sure she’s saying the same thing about us.” I laughed.

“She can’t really. I was rarely in that dorm and you were there, what, three times?” 

“True, Varian was there every night.”

“I don’t know how they’ll survive the summer. He’s going home to Adriata for the summer.”

“Amren will explode.”

“She’ll probably show up on his doorstep or something.”

“Do you think she’d go that far?” I asked.

“Yes. No doubt about it.” Feyre replied.

“Who knew Amren could have such strong emotions about people?”

“It took me by surprise.” she groaned when she noticed people coming in.

“Shouldn’t you be happy business is booming?”

“Not when I want to talk to you.” she mumbled.

“I’ll see you tonight.” I laughed.

I started to walk towards Cassian’s apartment. He lived on the opposite side of town, so I had a long walk. He complained all the time when he had to walk to visit us, if anything it convinced him to get a driving license. I didn’t mind the walk, but I had a feeling tonight would be a bothersome walk. Tamlin was walking towards me, Bron and Hart flanking him.

“Here we go.” I muttered, avoiding eye contact.

“Here he is! The man himself!” Tamlin yelled, stopping in front of me. I rolled my eyes.

“What do you want?” I asked. “I have places to be.”

“Off to go fuck Feyre?” Bron asked.

“She’s in work, that’s a bit unprofessional, don’t you think?” I replied.

“I hear you are absolutely shit in bed.” Tamlin laughed.

“Really? I’ll have to take your word for that.”

“Don’t get sarcastic with me, I’m serious, you’re shit at fucking.”

“Well, as you are someone who will never have the pleasure of fucking me, I’ll have to take your word on that.”

“Tamlin, he’s not worth the hassle.” Hart said, tugging Tamlin’s arm.

“I won’t see him all summer, I need to make up for lost time.” Tamlin said, pushing Hart away.

“I get you’ll miss me, but is this necessary?” I asked.

“I need to get you back for your little stunt in the library.” Tamlin announced.

“And for Feyre.” Bron said.

“Yeah that too!” 

“How many times do you have to be told that she doesn’t like you? If she wanted to be with you she would.” I sighed, rolling my eyes again.

“Teach him a lesson, Tamlin.” Bron urged, nudging Tamlin’s shoulder. Tamlin nodded and took a step closer. I didn’t step back. He moved to punch me but I stepped to the side, he was surprisingly quick and threw another punch. He missed again, nearly hitting Bron in the face.

“Stay still!” Tamlin yelled.

“What? And let you punch me?” I replied, ducking out of his way again.

“You stupid prick!” he shouted, dashing towards me again. I ducked and rolled to the side again. I was trying to think of what to do, I couldn’t stand here dodging punches all day, but if I fought back and word got back to the school…  
I stepped back again, avoiding his fist. I couldn’t just let him get a punch in, I’d never hear the end of it. Stepping further back seemed to be a good plan so far. I would not run. I couldn’t give him the joy of seeing me run from him. I could dodge him until he got tired.  
I kept stepping back, one step at a time. What would Feyre think of all this? We needed to get Tamlin sorted, but violence wasn’t the answer. Hart was shouting at him to stop, Bron was egging him on.   
Suddenly Hart’s shouts changed, he wasn’t shouting at Tamlin to stop. He was shouting at me. I hadn’t noticed I’d stepped off the path, onto the road.

I didn’t notice the car until it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


	10. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre's P.O.V. for this one.  
> Starts directly where the last chapter left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am sorry for the last chapter. Please stop wanting to kill me.... please.

“Enjoy your day!” I said happily, handing the customer his cup of coffee. I checked my phone under the counter, smiling at my lock screen. It was a photo of me and Rhys, Mor had taken it while we weren’t paying attention, we were lost in each other, usually our friends tell us to get a room when we get like that, but Mor decided to capture the moment. His hand on my cheek, our noses almost touching, my arms around his waist, the two of us grinning like fools. It was my favourite photo of us. I shoved the phone in my pocket as my manager walked in.

“How are things going?” he asked.

“Fine. It’s quite busy.” I replied, gesturing to the shop.

“We’ve got a new worker coming in today. You can go home early if you’d like.” he offered. Before I could open my mouth to respond, Hart burst through the door. My eyes widened with shock, he scanned the shop before meeting my stare.

“Feyre!” he exclaimed.

“What is it?” I asked.

“It’s Rhys.” my heart stopped. Silence fell around me, I didn’t know what to think, had Tamlin done something?

“Where is he? What happened?” I demanded, storming towards him. I tossed my apron behind the counter, not caring what the manager thought.

“Tamlin started on him, but he walked back and got hit by a car. An ambulance is coming.” he explained.

“You left him with Tamlin?” I screamed. I turned to the manager. “I have to go. It’s clearly an emergency.” I dashed out the door and ran down the street. I pushed people aside as I ran, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. “Excuse me!” I yelled as I barged through. People still stood in the way. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!” I yelled, sprinting to Rhys. I spotted him lying on the ground, the driver beside him. Bron and Tamlin were being held by another stranger. I ran towards Rhys and dropped onto my knees beside him. I held him gently, my tears splashing onto his face. “Rhys wake up, please. It’s me, it’s Feyre.” I cried. The ambulance pulled up beside us, a doctor pulled me away and got Rhys onto the stretcher. “Can I go with him?” I cried.

“Who are you?” the doctor asked.

“I’m his girlfriend, please.” I replied.

“Are there any family members around?” 

“I am his family. Please, please let me go with him.”

“Fine. But we will have to call family.” I nodded, climbing into the ambulance beside Rhys. I got on my knees beside him, whispering in his ear, telling him to wake up.  
“Where are his family?” the doctor asked, while checking Rhys.

“Please don’t call his dad. His dad is awful, he wouldn’t care. Don’t bring that awful man here.” I cried.

“What about his mother? Any siblings? An aunt?” she asked.

“His mother and sister are dead, I don’t know about any aunts or uncles.” I replied.

“What’s his name?”

“Rhysand Altair.”

“Age?”

“Eighteen.”

“Is he a student living on campus?”

“No, he has his own place.”

“Would you like us to contact the school, given the circumstances?”

“Yes. Please, call them. Please.”

“Will we call the headmistress?”

“No, Mrs. Raeburn. Vivianne Raeburn if you can. She knows him better than Mrs. Ravi.”

“I’ll try contact her once we get to the hospital. We’re not too far off. Any allergies? Illnesses?”

“None that I’m aware of.”

“The police were also called, they should be dealing with the other guy now. Who was that?”

“His name is Tamlin. Tamlin Sherwood.”

“Is there a history between the two of them?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I’m going to need to hear it.” she said, kindly.

“Tamlin wanted to go out with me, he’s been harassing Rhys since before we got together. He tried to hit him before, in the library. He posts stuff about him online and tries to corner him whenever possible.” I explained, between tears.

“Has there been a fight like this before?” 

“Tamlin tried to start a few fights but Rhys never hits back, he didn’t want to get a bad name.”

“We’re near the hospital now.” she said. The other doctor was still trying to get Rhys to respond to him. I watched as they wheeled him into the hospital, I ran in after them, still sobbing. I wasn’t allowed into the room with him, I sat in the hallway, I sat with my knees to my chest and cried silently. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was never supposed to happen, we were supposed to enjoy our summer and enjoy being room mates. I had it all planned in my head, we’d go for walks in the park, and we’d visit my home town for a few days, and his. I really wanted to see Velaris. Rhys spoke about his home town so passionately, it sounded like the most beautiful place on earth. And I’d fall asleep in his arms every night, worn out from our passions. We’d spend time with our friends, and walk home every night hand in hand. We’d sing silly songs around the kitchen and dance around our apartment. I’d distract him while he was working on something important and laugh when he gave in and stopped working. He’d visit me in work and I’d visit him. We’d laugh for hours at our stupid jokes and I’d rob all of his clothes. When he’d come home late, I’d be there to greet him with a kiss. We’d spend a lot of our summer kissing. A lot of it. And in a few years we could be still together, graduated from university, maybe even married. It was all I’d ever wanted and now he was being taken from me, all because of Tamlin. I was going to kill him. I was going to make him pay for what he did to Rhys. I cried harder, sobs racked my whole body. None of the doctors had left, more kept piling into the room. A few nurses tried to comfort me but I shrugged them all off, only accepting fresh tissues every now and then.

After what felt like hours, a doctor emerged from the room. I jumped to my feet.

“Is he awake? How is he? Is he okay? Please tell me he’s okay.” I said, tears streaming down my face.

“He’s awake. His arm is broken and his ribs are bruised, we want to keep an eye on him for a while. Make sure he doesn’t go back to sleep, in case something happens.” the doctor explained.

“Can I go see him?” I whispered.

“Yes, just be gentle with him. He’s bruised quite badly.” I didn’t want for him to open the door. I darted in and looked at Rhys. He was still beautiful, even when all strapped up in a hospital bed. His arm was in a blue cast, his shirt was off and he was hooked up to different machines. I’m not a medical student so I don’t know what they are.

“Rhys.” I whispered, tears still flowing.

“Don’t cry. Please, I’m okay.” he mumbled. He pat the bed with his good arm, beckoning me to sit next to him.

“I was so scared.” I sobbed, putting my face in my hands. He stroked my hair.

“I know, but it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay.” he said.

“I thought you were dead.” I sobbed.

“Feyre, look at me.” he whispered. I looked up, he wiped my tears away. “I’m okay. We’re both okay.” he mumbled. I leaned across and kissed him gently.

“I love you.” I said, moving his hair from his eyes.

“I love you too.” he replied, kissing me again. 

“You probably shouldn’t be kissing me.” I giggled.

“I wasn’t told not to, plus I really want to.” he said, leaning up again. I pressed my lips against his gently, savouring the contact. He was here, he was alive and relatively okay. “I love you.” he said, quietly.

“I love you too.” I said, he wiped my tears away again.

“Please, don’t cry Feyre.” he said, cradling my face in his hand.

“I can’t help it, I thought I’d lost you.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” he laughed, wincing at the pain the laughter caused.

“I’m not getting rid of you at all. Not now. Not ever. I love you, Rhys. I’m never letting you go.” I said, gripping his hand.

“Looks like you’re stuck with me, because even if you do get fed up with me, I’m not letting you walk out of my life.” he smiled.

“I’d never do that, you know that.” I smiled. He wiped away the final tear that escaped my eyes.`

“I love you, Feyre, so so much.” he kissed me again. I decided then and there that I was never letting anything bad happen to Rhys again. He was the most special aspect of my life, the most important, the person I loved most. And I couldn’t have him taken from me again. I knew I’d been in love with him for a long time now, and at that moment when our lips met again, we made a silent vow to love eachother forever, nothing would separate us, not even death. He was mine and I was his. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better?
> 
> Also, are these chapters too long? I've noticed most of them are over 1000 words, should I split them up or are they okay as they are?   
> Thanks for reading!!!


	11. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is let out of the hospital and Feyre wants him all to herself, subtly kicking Cassian and Azriel out.  
> Smutty

I woke up tired. Tired and so sore. Everything happened so quickly, one minute I was backing onto the road, the next Feyre was running into the hospital room. Seeing her cry hurt more than getting hit by the car, I’d scared her so much. I felt too warm, my shirt was gone, my arm was shattered within the cast. Thankfully my exams were over, I wouldn’t have been able to write any answers in. Feyre stayed the night, she didn’t let go of my hand, even when the doctors came in to check on me.  
She asked every question that came to her mind, when I’d be allowed go home, how bad the breaks were, how long would my arm be in a cast, was there any serious damage, would I need surgery, when would the police come in for questioning. She contacted Mor, telling her to tell the others what happened and that I was okay.

The police arrived early the next morning. Feyre gripped my hand tighter as I told the story, she gave her statement. We were told Tamlin, Bron and Hart were at the station and had been there a while. I told them Hart hadn’t done anything, he just had bad taste in friends. Feyre told them how Hart was the one who’d brought her to me.  
They merely said they’d be in touch before leaving.

I was let out two days later. I was stiff, but the painkillers were working. Feyre helped me get dressed and held my hand as we walked home. She unlocked the door and went into the kitchen, sticking the kettle on. I made my way to the bathroom, needing to wash the smell of hospital off me.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Feyre asked.

“I smell like shit.” I replied.

“You’ll need help.” she said, discarding the tea and walking to the bathroom.

“I can manage just fine.” I assured her.

“No you can’t. Let me help you.”

“You’re being very persistent, are you sure you don’t just want to see me naked?” I smirked. She blushed furiously.

“I’m being helpful and..” she trailed off.

“And?”

“Seeing you naked isn’t the worst sight in the world.” she mumbled.

“Not the worst sight in the world? Here I was thinking you enjoyed the sight!”

“Shut up.” she giggled, helping me get my shirt over the cast.

“So eager.” I said, as she unbuttoned my jeans quickly. She turned the water on as I stepped out of my underwear, sliding my broken arm into a plastic bag, Feyre tied the bag tightly, to make sure the cast didn’t get wet.

“Can you do everything one handed?” she asked.

“I think so.” I replied.

“Rhys, you can’t even get the shampoo out of the bottle.” she said.

“I can manage just fine.” I argued.

“Stop being stubborn.” she said. I turned and saw her pulling her shirt over her head.

“What are you doing?” I asked, as she continued to undress.

“Helping you.” she replied, stepping into the shower.

“As much as I appreciate the help, I don’t like the idea of showering with you when I can’t even worship you properly.” I mumbled, nipping her ear.

“Then let me do the worshiping.” she whispered. She slid her fingers through my hair and pulled my face down to hers. She gazed into my eyes, her own eyes glazed with something I couldn’t quite detect. We were close enough to share breath, our noses barely touching. She was testing me, seeing if I’d give in and kiss her, she knew damn well that she had me wrapped around her finger. I wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of giving in first, not this time anyway.

“I love you.” I whispered.

“You’re mine.” she growled. She pressed her lips against mine, kissing me hungrily. I held her head gently and angled her face so I could kiss her deeper. I tugged on her bottom lip with my teeth, drawing a moan from her. She opened her mouth to me and I slipped my tongue inside. She pushed me up against the wall. It was strange being the one being pushed and not the pusher. She ran her hands all over me and lid a hand between us, wrapping her hand around my length, I let out a groan.  
“Now who’s eager?” she smirked.

“Feyre.” I moaned, as she moved her hand faster. She kissed me fiercely again before pulling away. I groaned at the loss of contact.

“We can finish this in the bedroom, where you can’t slip and break yourself again.” she grinned, rubbing shampoo into my hair.

“You cruel beautiful thing.” I said, she laughed gently. 

When we were both clean, she helped me back out helped me dry off, before removing the plastic bag from my arm. She dried herself and left her hair wet. She took my hand and lead me to the bedroom. I couldn’t stop staring at her, the way her back muscles moved as she walked, the way she swayed her hips slightly, the way her ass looked, the way her hair fell down her back. She was so perfect.  
She pushed me down onto the bed and straddled me. 

“Well it’s not as if you can be on top.” she laughed, noticing my stare.

“I could try.” I mumbled.

“Well I want to try something different.” she said, pushing me backwards. My head hit the pillow, her eyes never left mine as she hovered over me. She bit my lip and tugged, pressing her hips against mine. She kissed my neck and sat up before me. She wrapped her hand around me. I bit my lip as she began to move her hand.  
“Come on, Rhys. I want to hear you.” she said. I opened my eyes just as she bent down and took me in her mouth.

“Fuck.” I gasped. I felt her smile. I expected her to say something witty, but instead she took me deeper. After a while she pulled back, I groaned as she came over me.

“Well you were very quiet.” she said, frowning.

“Sorry?”

“I’ll just have to try harder.” she whispered, before sliding down onto me. I let out a low groan as she started to move. “That’s better.” she said, slamming back down onto me. My hips bucked up and she moaned loudly. I continued to raise my hips to meet hers, relishing in the sounds that escaped her lips.  
“How can I make it better for you?” she asked.

“Just don’t stop.” I replied, as she pushed herself down again. Her walls tightened around me, she shuddered through her orgasm, the sight of her finished me. Her mouth slightly open, swollen lips, her messy, wet hair, her firm breasts, her beautiful blue-grey eyes. She lay down beside me and I kissed her, wrapping my arm around her.

“I love you.” she said, kissing me harder.

“I love you too.” I said against her lips. She pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. The doorbell rang. I groaned as she removed her lips from mine. She dressed herself quickly and helped me do up the buttons on my jeans. She was helping me pull a shirt over my head when the doorbell rang again.

“It’s okay, just answer it.” I said, tossing the shirt aside. She smiled and went to open the door. I followed her, it was Cassian and Azriel.

“Mor told us what happened, are you okay?” Azriel asked.

“Did we interrupt something?” Cassian asked. Azriel hit his arm. “What? You can practically cut through the sexual tension with a knife.” he said.

“Seriously, Cass?” Azriel asked.

“Well it’s good to see your injuries aren’t stopping you.” Cassian laughed.

“Fuck off, Cassian.” Feyre said. Cassian pulled Azriel back through the door.

“Come on, we’ll come back when these two are finished fucking.” Cassian said.  
“You don’t have to leave.” I said.

“Don’t they?” Feyre asked.

“Ah Rhys, she wants you, don’t disappoint her.” Cassian laughed.

“He never does.” Feyre smirked.

“Feyre!” I exclaimed, my cheeks reddening.

“What? It’s the truth isn’t it.” she said, turning to me. She took a step closer and placed her hand on my chest. I looked up when I heard the front door slam shut.

“We’ll come back later!” Azriel called. Feyre grinned and kissed me fiercely.

“Here I was thinking you were satisfied.” I mumbled.

“I just can’t get enough of you.” she said, kissing me harder.

“I love you.” I whispered.

“Just shut up and kiss me already.” she said, pulling me closer.


	12. My Giggling Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amren invited Rhys and Feyre to a surprise party for Varian.   
> Drunk Feyre, very drunk Feyre.

“If we’re late Amren will kill us!” Feyre yelled.

“It’s not my fault!” I yelled back.

“How is it mine?” she called.

“I didn’t pounce on you!” I replied.

“You didn’t have to go along with it!” she yelled.

“It was either satisfy your needs now or rudely sneak off during the party!” I called to her.

“Oh fuck off!” I smirked, I’d won. This time anyway. We were attending a birthday party for Varian. Amren was throwing a surprise party for him. I wasn’t really looking forward to it, this would be the first time I’d seen a lot of people from school since the exams, and the accident.   
Vivianne had been very helpful the past two weeks. We had to go to court next week, I wasn’t looking forward to that either. Tamlin had been in custody with the police since the accident. Bron was still there too. Hart had been let go. I’d spoken to him once. He’d apologised for the part he played even though I knew he had tried to stop them. Everyone knew what had happened, I just hadn’t seen many people. I was dreading having to face them again. Would people think I was a coward for backing away? I shook my head and slipped my foot into my shoe, wriggling it around until the shoe stayed on perfectly. Feyre walked in and rolled her eyes. She looked a vision as always. She was dressed in a purple dress that came down to the middle of her thighs. It was tight and left little to the imagination. She’d chosen black heels and had curled her hair. She looked beautiful. Then again, she always did.

“I told you to call for me when you need help.” she laughed, tying the lace for me.

“I was afraid you’d pounce on me again.” I replied. She smacked my leg lightly. I stood up. She fixed my collar and tucked my shirt into my jeans.

“Now you look presentable.” she said, still holding my collar.

“You look beautiful.” I mumbled, staring into her eyes.

“So do you.” she replied, closing the distance between us.

“We’ll be late if you have to reapply your lipstick.” I said.

“I’d rather stay at home.” she replied, biting my lip.

“I’d rather stay at home too.” I mumbled, claiming her mouth. She whined when I pulled away.

“We’d better go.” she grumbled.

“Well if we’re lucky we can find an empty cart on the train.” I said.  
“Don’t even tempt me.” she said, taking my hand and leading me out the door. We walked, hand in hand, to the train station and bought tickets for the train to Adriata. Unfortunately there were no empty carts for us to make out in, so we discussed our options once the court case was over. The train ride took an hour, we had no idea where we were supposed to be meeting the others. Amren said she’d asked Varian to meet her at the place she was staying at. We had no idea where that was. Feyre called Amren looking for directions, she ended up sending Cassian to come find us.   
When Varian arrived we all yelled surprise, he was surprised, but I think he was disappointed that he wasn’t getting Amren to himself until later.  
The party was fun, Cassian was very drunk. So was nearly everyone though. I wasn’t drinking, alcohol and painkillers aren’t a good mix. Feyre was a bit tipsy, she looked so so beautiful. She kept pulling me over to dance with her and getting very excited every time the song changed.

“This is my song!” she yelled over the music.

“So were the last fifteen songs.” I laughed.

“But this one is really is!” she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dancing around. I laughed and danced with her, she didn’t dare to touch the cast. Even when tipsy, she was still cautious. Her hair bounced against her as she jumped, swishing from side to side. She was so warm from the heat but all her makeup was staying intact. She stepped closer to me, reaching up to run her fingers through my hair. I wrapped my arm around her waist and tugged her to me. She brought her lips to my ear.

“I want to go to the bathroom.” she said. I laughed again.

“Why did you feel the need to tell me?” I asked.

“Because I want you to come with me.” she replied, winking. I took her hand and lead her to the bathroom. No one noticed us leave. I opened the bathroom door and she ran inside, locking the door behind me.

“Why did you want me to come here with you?” I asked.

“So I could do this.” she giggled, reaching up to kiss me.

“You could have kissed me out there.” I mumbled.

“But I couldn’t do this.” she whispered, unzipping my jeans and slipping her hand in. I gasped slightly and she smirked.

“Did I not satisfy you enough at home?” I asked, tugging at her ear with my teeth.

“I can’t get enough of you.” she said, sliding her hand into my undershorts.

“You want to do it here?” I asked.

“No one’s going to come looking for us, they’re all drunk.” she said, kissing my neck.

“Fine but we’d better be quick.” I said, kissing her deeply.

“Then just get in me already.” she said, desperately. I twirled her around and kissed her neck. I reached for the zip of her dress but instead she lifted her dress up, I was scandalized to see she’d left the house without underwear. “Did you seriously think I could get away with wearing underwear in a dress this tight?” she asked.

“You never fail to surprise me.” I said, she tugged my jeans down and bent over the bath. I buried myself in her. She covered her mouth to hide her moans as I slammed into her repeatedly. I leaned over and kissed her spine. She was panting. I moved faster, bringing her closer to the edge. She climaxed with my name on her lips, I followed soon after. We straightened ourselves up, she reapplied her lipstick and we left five minutes apart. Feyre left first, when asked about where I was she said I needed to take more pain meds and that they were in her purse. It was believable enough, plus everyone was wondering where Amren and Varian had run off to. Feyre’s friend, Alis, declared that we should all go looking for them. Cassian wasn’t too impressed by this.

“What if we walk in on them fucking?” he said.

“Yeah, that is not a sight I need to see.” Cresseida replied.

“But what if they’re not?” Alis said.

“They probably are.” Lucien pointed out.

“Oh we know they fucking are!” Nesta snapped, being drunk made her meaner. Cassian draped an arm around her shoulder. She snarled at first then warmed into his touch. Their relationship continued to baffle me. 

“They don’t want to be found.” Tarquin said, I’d forgotten Tarquin was even there.

“Can we goooooo?” Feyre whined in my ear.

“Soon, darling.” I muttered, kissing her cheek.

“I want to go hoooome.” she whispered.

“I know you do, we’ll leave soon. One more song.” I said. Her eyes lit up.

“This is my song!” she said, happily. Everyone had forgotten Amren and Varian. Until we heard a noise that sounded a lot like a moan coming from the bedroom. Everyone bolted. 

Feyre took my hand and we ran to the train station, we barely caught our train. The train was empty, Feyre kept giggling at random things, from the way a random stranger walked, to the way the light shone into the cart. She requested constant cuddles and kisses, when she wasn’t giggling. When we got off, she skipped and jumped and danced through the streets. I watched her, admiring the way she was so free, not caring what passers-by thought of her. She jumped in puddles, twirled with her arms open, grabbed my hand and tried to get me to dance with her before running off. I unlocked the door to our apartment and she jumped onto the sofa, giggling to herself.

“I’ll get you a glass of water.” I laughed, I couldn’t believe how in love I was with this giggling mess. By the time I came back with the glass of water, she was passed out. I placed the glass on the coffee table and walked over to her. I slid my broken arm under her knees and used to support her back as I carried her to our bedroom. I lay her down on the bed gently. That dress couldn’t be comfortable for sleep. She stirred slightly. I eased the dress off her and put one of my shirts on her, she’d taken to sleeping in them the past few months.  
I unbuttoned my shirt and spent a few minutes trying to shake it off. I took my jeans off and struggled with getting a pair of pyjama bottoms on. I lay down beside Feyre. She whined and threw her arm across my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and just listened to her mutter in her sleep, until sleep claimed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be doing my Chemistry homework but instead I wrote this......


	13. Time for Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamlin gets what's coming to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *see notes at the end*  
> I won't be able to upload for a while so this chapter is really long to make up for it. Well...

“You got this.” Feyre whispered, kissing me gently. I was nervous. Today was the day, we were standing outside the court room, waiting for our trial to commence. I’d been reassured it wouldn’t take long. Most of our teachers were coming, including Mrs. Ravi. Vivianne said Tamlin was likely to be expelled.

“It’ll be okay.” Feyre said, grasping my hand. We entered the court room and took our places. 

 

Tamlin was found guilty and Bron was found guilty of being an accessory to attempted murder. At first they were only being charged with assault, then Tamlin had the clever idea to say he wanted to kill me for what I’d done. The judge and jury weren’t too pleased with that statement. Tamlin was expelled and sentenced to ten years in prison, Bron got four years. I held the door open for Feyre and left the court room. She threw her arms around me. Vivianne came walking over to us.

“Well that just made me consider an early retirement.” she announced.

“Sorry about that.” I said.

“It’s hardly your fault. I can’t believe he was stupid enough to say he wanted to kill you in court.” she said, rubbing her temples.

“That was pretty dumb.” Feyre said.

“I take it you two are off to celebrate now?” Vivianne asked.

“No I have a hospital appointment.” I replied.

“Which we’ll be late to if we don’t get a move on.” Feyre pointed out.

“I’ll see you both in September.” Vivianne said, making her way to the exit. I spied Tamlin and Bron being shoved into police cars as we left.

“You did it.” Feyre said, grabbing my hand.

“No, we did it.” I replied, kissing her brow.

“I’m just glad it’s all over.” she sighed.

“Well, almost. Hopefully they put the cast on right this time.” I laughed. When they’d changed the cast from a plaster one to the fiberglass one, they’d put it on too tight, I ended up going back to the hospital because of the unbearable pain. The bone was going in the wrong direction so they did a small operation to set it back on track. They put my arm back in a plaster cast and told me to come back for fiberglass a week later. The week had passed.

“I have to go to work for a few hours, what time are you in at?” she asked.

“I’m in at five and not off until closing.” I replied. I’d only recently gone back to work, I was stuck ordering in stock and updating the website. My boss told me I could go on register once I was back a week. I knew it’d be easier to maneuver my arm in the fiberglass cast. We stopped outside the coffee shop, I gave Feyre a quick kiss.

“I’ll see you later. I love you.” she said.

“I love you too.” I replied, kissing her one last time before she went in to work. I continued walking to the hospital. Appointments meant nothing in that place. I was told to be there for three o clock, it was four by the time I got seen to. I chose a blue cast and left for work once it was on. I ordered in some new books and updated the website. I wasn’t very good with computers but I did my best. It was good to get back into the swing of things but I wanted to go home. The shop was always busy, tourists always flocked to it for some reason, I’m not sure why.  
When the shop closed I walked back home. I bought Feyre some chocolates and flowers, a thank you for sticking by me and because I liked to surprise her. I opened the door and heard Feyre singing and running water, she always sang in the shower, her voice floated through the whole apartment. I smiled and set the flowers and chocolates on the coffee table. I went into the kitchen and looked for something to make for dinner, I was delighted to see that Feyre already had something in the oven. I sat on the sofa and pulled my phone out of my pocket, scrolling mindlessly through instagram while listening to Feyre singing. She switched the water off, still singing one of her songs. I heard the hairdryer, Feyre never dried her hair, she must have plans with the girls. I heard the timer on the oven go off, I switched it off and took the food out. Trust Feyre to do it, she hadn’t made dinner she’d made cake. I wasn’t even surprised. I walked towards the bedroom and knocked on the door.

“You don’t have to knock.” Feyre laughed.

“I’m being polite.” I replied, she opened the door. I sat down on the bed.

“I invited everyone over to celebrate.” she said.

“Who counts as “everyone”?” I asked.

“Mor, Cassian, Azriel, Amren, Nesta, Elain, Lucien and Amren will probably want to bring Varian.” she answered.

“Isn’t Lucien Tamlin’s friend?”

“He likes Elain more than he likes Tamlin. He might not even come, Elain just asked if she could invite him.” 

“What time are they coming over at?”

“They should be here in a few minutes.”

“I’d better get changed then.” I said, turning to the wardrobe.

“You look fine.” Feyre said, wrapping her arms around me.  
“Oh I know I look fabulous, but I’m over dressed.” I laughed.

“I told everyone you probably wouldn’t have time to change out of your suit so they said they’d dress fancy.” Feyre said, turning me around. “I like the blue cast, but you should have gotten purple.”

“Why purple?”

“It would match your eyes.”

“My eyes aren’t purple.”

“What colour do you think they are?”

“They’re violet.”

“Violet is a shade of purple.”

“The poem is “Roses are red, Violets are blue.” not violets are purple!” I exclaimed.

“Yes but your eyes are purple.” she laughed.

“Shut up.” I mumbled.

“Make me.” she said, taking a step closer. She brushed her nose off mine gently, then with more force. I closed the distance between us. She threw her arms around my neck. I threaded my fingers through her hair. She pulled away slowly, I looked into her eyes. I couldn’t put it into words, how I felt about her, how much I loved her, but maybe I could show her with my eyes, with the emotion that devoured her stare. I leaned in again, she kissed me gently before pulling back again.

“I’d better finish getting ready.” she sighed.

“But you look perfect.” I said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“I told everyone to look fancy! I can’t exactly walk out in your pyjamas after telling them that.”

“Why do you have my pyjamas on?” I asked.

“I don’t want to spill makeup on my dress.” she replied. I rolled my eyes and kissed her again. “Will you take the food out of the fridge please?”

“I suppose I can do that.” I said.

“Thank you. I love you.” she said, kissing me before turning to her dressing table. We’d bought one after she spilled her foundation all over the floor trying to do her makeup. She really was very messy, but I didn’t care, the place had always been too tidy. Her mess made the apartment look homely, not just a sleeping space.

Everyone arrived ten minutes later, Feyre emerged wearing the most beautiful red dress I’d ever seen, to say Mor was jealous was an understatement. The dress was stunning. It hugged her curves and pooled at her feet. Tiny diamonds speckled the top and trailed down to the flowing material around her feet. It exposed most of her back and had a plunging neck line. She wore her golden heels and a ruby necklace. She’d done her makeup expertly, gold eyeshadow, red lips, perfect eyeliner. She looked beautiful. I couldn’t take my eyes off her.

“Hey Lover Boy! Stop gawking Feyre out and celebrate!” Cassian called. I blinked and turned to address him.

“I wasn’t gawking.” I replied.

“Yes you were.” Lucien said.

“So were you, you should keep your eyes on Elain.” Nesta snapped. Feyre had always told me that Elain was the prettiest out of the three of them, but she was wrong. She was the most beautiful, even if she didn’t realise it. Elain and Nesta were pretty, but they were nothing compared to Feyre. After hearing Nesta’s words, Lucien threw his gaze to Elain who was chatting to Azriel, she wore a pretty pink dress, it looked like something out of a fairytale. Nesta had opted for a dark green dress, I caught Cassian staring at her throughout the night, and that fucker had the audacity to call me out. Mor complained that Feyre’s red dress was nicer than hers.

“But you know red is my thing!” she wailed.

“Well I saw this and liked it, I can lend it to you sometime.” Feyre offered.

“Oh that’s just not good enough.” Mor said.

“You still look beautiful.” Azriel assured her.

“I know! Just not as beautiful as her!” Mor cried, turning to Azriel. Feyre saw this as her opportunity to remove herself from the conversation. She walked over to me.

“Your cousin is upset.” she said.

“I noticed. She’s just jealous of the dress.”

“Remind me to never wear a red dress around her again.” Feyre sighed.

“But you look so beautiful.” I said, kissing her hair.

“Thank you, so do you.” she replied.

“Where did Amren and Varian go?” I asked, suddenly noticing their absence.

“They better not be doing it in our room.” Feyre said, she turned on her heel and strode to our bedroom. I followed her out of curiosity. She opened the door. Amren and Varian were standing in the middle of the room kissing. Feyre coughed and gestured to the door. Varian started shuffling his feet out of embarrassment, Amren tried to play it off, but the blush staining her cheeks was very noticeable.

“I swear that’s all we were going to do.” Amren said.

“Em, Amren, your dress is kinda pulled down.” I said. She gasped and covered herself up.

“You two have your own beds, fuck in them, not ours.” Feyre said. They scurried out of the room. Cassian noticed their embarrassed faces and burst out laughing. Nesta slapped his arm lightly and took him aside. She’d seemed off all night. Usually she was a bit bitchy, made a few remarks before settling into conversation with someone. She’d been dodging her sisters all night and kept exchanging glances with Cassian. There was tension between them, that much was obvious. It wasn’t fight tension, I’d seen him kiss her forehead several times throughout the night and hold her hand, as if he was reassuring her. Something seemed off, maybe it was nothing. But I couldn’t be sure. I mentioned it to Feyre after everyone left and she dismissed it as Nesta probably getting her period. Cassian had asked me to see him during my lunch break the next day, I’d ask him if everything was alright then.

I was told to take the rest of the day off at one o clock. I’d agreed to meet Cassian at his place, I was supposed to be there for half one so I decided to walk. I might be a bit early, but he’d sounded concerned. I played through all the possibilities in my mind as I walked. Maybe he was considering breaking up with her, or she had to move away, or maybe her dad didn’t approve of him, maybe one of them was sick. I hoped none of these were right, but the moving away one seemed like the best out of them all. Cassian would be devastated to see her go, but it was better than one of them dying. I rang his doorbell and he answered immediately. He swung the door open, not even saying hello.

“What’s up?” I asked.

“I have news.” Cassian replied.

“Good news or bad news?”

“Nesta’s pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting in a study group tomorrow so my upload schedule will be all over the place. I've tried to get a few chapters up the past few weeks to make up for it, but there's a chance of a long wait. Since I'm in the study group, I'll likely take Sundays off for study since I'll be at the group so much, I'll try get writing done then and hopefully upload regularly.


	14. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation from the last chapter!

“You’re joking, right?” I asked, not believing what I’d heard. How could Nesta be pregnant? Cassian was always so careful about making sure no babies would come along.

“I wish I was joking. She’s keeping it.” he replied.

“How do you feel about that?” I asked.

“Honestly, I’m happy she’s keeping it, but we’re not ready. She was going to get an abortion but she freaked out.”

“Were you happy for her to get one?”

“Whatever she wants. She’s going to be the one people point at, she’ll be the one getting a reputation. I want to share the burden as much as possible, but at the end of the day, we both know she’s going to get shit because of this. I wish she wouldn’t. I’d rather take the shit than have her receive it.” his eyes were reddening.

“How will it affect college?” I asked.

“She settled on a course in first year so this is her last year, but she has a work placement in a school. I hope it doesn’t affect it. She’s worked so hard.”

“I can’t believe she’s actually pregnant.” I mumbled.

“I always thought you’d end up knocking Feyre up first.” Cassian said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Well, you’re the little inexperienced one.”

“I am not.”

“You were until Feyre came along.”

“We’re getting off topic. What are you going to do?” 

“I don’t know. I want to help her out as much as possible, she doesn’t know how to tell Feyre , she always nags her about how she shouldn’t be having sex because she’ll end up pregnant and now she’s pregnant and I’m going to be a dad and I’m not ready to be a dad and Nesta has a baby inside her, like an actual baby and in like seven months it’s gonna pop out and we’ll have to try take care of it and oh my fucking god what am I going to do?!” Cassian said.

“Does she know you’re telling me?” Cassian nodded. “Okay, well if it makes things easier, I can tell Feyre and she can tell Elain. If Nesta doesn’t want to do it herself that is.” I offered.

“She’s telling Elain as we speak, but if you could tell Feyre that would be great. She knows Elain won’t react badly but she doesn’t know what Feyre will do.”

“I’ll tell her when she gets home. She’s off in an hour.”

“What am I going to do, Rhys?” Cassian asked.

“I don’t know, but you have to be there for Nesta. If she wants to have this baby, then you’re having this baby. It’s going to be tough for both of you, but especially her so you have to support her. I don’t know how you’re going to do that because she’s a bitch without the pregnancy hormones. But she’s part of your life forever now.” I replied.

“I was going to propose.” Cassian said, rubbing his forehead.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I know Nesta is the girl I want to marry, I want to live with her and have kids and get married, but I thought the kids part would be years from now, not a few months.”

“You could still propose.”

“She’ll take it the wrong way. She’ll think I’m pitying her or something. She won’t think it’s because I love her, she’ll think it’s because she’s pregnant.”

“Did you already buy a ring?”

“Yeah, I got it the day before she told me she was pregnant.”

“Fuck.” Cassian merely nodded in agreement. “You should still propose to her, she might take it the wrong way but you can explain yourself.”

“I’ll wait until the baby arrives.”

“Then she’ll think you’re just marrying her for the sake of it. You’re still young, you could be engaged for years, you have to support yourselves and a baby, so you can’t throw a wedding now, but you can still propose to her, if you really want to, you should go for it.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Just don’t over think it, you have enough on your plate.”

“I just hope it all works out.”

“It will, Cassian. I know it will work out. Plus, you’re great with kids.”

“I managed to keep you entertained when we were little anyway.”

“You’ve got this. I know you’ll be fine.” he looked up and smiled. I tried to cheer him up a bit. He decided that he’d start playing sports with the baby as soon as it could participate. He also decided to ask Nesta’s dad if he could propose to her. I left when Nesta arrived home. Feyre got home quite late. I made spicy chicken and chips for dinner, she came home a few minutes before I finished cooking.

“How are you?” I asked.

“So fucking tired. Please tell me that’s nice food you’re cooking.” she groaned.

“I hope it’s nice.” I replied. She walked into the kitchen and rested her head on my shoulder. I turned to kiss her forehead.

“So what did you get up to?” she asked.

“I went to see Cassian today.”

“How is he?”

“Pretty good.” All things considered. “There’s actually some news I need to tell you.”

“Who did Nesta threaten this time?” she asked.

“No one.” I laughed. She sat down and I slid a plate of food towards her. “So, em, the news is..” I hesitated. I shouldn’t have given her a knife with her dinner.

“Rhys, what is it?”

“Nesta’s pregnant.” I blurted out. Well at least that part was over with.

“You’re fucking kidding me.” she dropped the fork.

“No, she’s pregnant. Cassian’s the dad.”

“After all her bitching about how I was going to end up pregnant and Elain shouldn’t be up to anything with Lucien, she ends up pregnant!”

“Why did she say you’re going to end up pregnant?”

“Really? You have to ask? I can’t believe this. She’s unreal! How can she constantly bitch at me for this and then be like “oh shit lads I’m pregnant!” she’s such a fucking hypocrite! All I hear from her is how I’m going to end up pregnant because I can’t keep my legs closed around you and now she waltzes in pregnant. Fucking pregnant!” I scooted away slowly. “So Lucien gets attacked because Elain sucked his dick, but Nesta’s pregnant!” She picked up her phone and called someone.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Oi! Bitch, what’s all this shit about you being pregnant?”

“Fuck.” I put my face into my hands.

“So you call me a fucking slut for sleeping with my boyfriend, and you’re pregnant! That’s how this works now is it? Should Elain be getting revenge and sending Cassian death threats now? Can I start calling you a slut since you clearly slept with one person? What’s that? You can’t call someone a slut for only sleeping with one person? THEN WHY DID YOU FUCKING DO IT? Oh so it’s only okay for you to say it? THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY BITCH?” Cassian called me. I answered quickly.

“Help me.” he said.

“Only if you help me too.” I replied.

“THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?” Feyre asked, turning to me.

“Shit, I’ve been noticed.”

“Same. If you need me to call the police just text the safe word.” Cassian said, before hanging up. Feyre put her phone down. 

“Am I in trouble?” I asked. She burst into tears. “Hey, hey what’s wrong?” I said, running to her and wrapping my arms around her.

“I’m just so angry with her. And not because of the baby but because of her.” she cried.

“I know, I know you’re frustrated.” I held her tightly.

“She’s been telling me I’m a slut that’s going to end up pregnant before I hit twenty since she found out we’re sleeping together. She’s such a hypocrite.”

“I know she is. But listen, you’re going to be an auntie now. You’ll have a little niece or nephew. Isn’t that good?”

“Yeah, but..”

“No buts, this is a good thing, you just have to work things out with Nesta.” she nodded her head slowly. “And don’t listen to the insults she throws at you.”

“You don’t think I’m a slut, do you?” she asked.

“As the only person who’s had the privilege of sleeping with you, I have to say no. You’re not a slut. Don’t listen to her.” she looked up at me, I wiped her tears away. “No more tears, okay?”

“Okay.” she leaned in and kissed me gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She sat herself on my lap and kissed me harder. I held onto her hips. She tugged at my bottom lip with her teeth, I pulled away slowly.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I don’t think now is a great time.” I replied.

“Why not? We’re both up for it.” she smirked, rubbing my crotch for emphasis.

“You’ve just been crying that your sister’s a hypocrite, and called you a slut, I don’t think sex is the answer.” I said.

“Well what do you think we should do then?” she asked, removing herself from my lap.

“I think we should finish our dinner, then I’ll make you cookies and hot chocolate and we can watch a film and cuddle.” I suggested.

“And have sex later?” she asked.

“Only if you’re feeling up to it.” I replied.

“I’m always up for it.” she winked, I nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! My school is closed for today and tomorrow because of Hurricane Ophelia, and my study group is closed so I actually have time to write! (on top of study :( )   
> I've already started the next chapter, I should have it finished by tomorrow, but if the power gets cut out I won't be able to upload it.   
> Also, funny-ish story, my neighbour has this really weird Halloween decoration hanging up, it looks a bit like a dementor tbh, but Ophelia blew it off the house and it smacked into my brother's window. I've never heard a teenage boy scream so much in my life.


	15. Baby Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesta and Cassian find out the sex of the baby, Rhys and Feyre do what they do best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut

Feyre had calmed down a lot since finding out about Nesta. She decided she’d leave all the insults behind her and focus on being the best auntie she could be. She’d met up with Nesta and talked things through. She was further along than Cassian originally thought. When he told me in June that she was pregnant, he said the baby would be there in seven months, turns out he meant another five months. Feyre thought the baby would be really really tiny, but I had a feeling Nesta’s stomach would just pop out overnight or something.  
Feyre was dying to find out if it was a boy or a girl. Nesta had her next scan in four days, Feyre was practically counting down the hours. They’d decided Elain would be godmother, they were still settling who they wanted as godfather. Nesta told Feyre that Cassian was torn between me and Azriel. I hoped he’d choose Azriel. He deserved it, so so much.

The day of the scan Feyre was ecstatic. I was in work for most of the day, I got off just before the appointment. Feyre was jumping around the apartment when I walked in. She jumped into my arms and squealed when I walked in.

“I take it you’re very excited.” I laughed, holding her and breathing in her scent.

“I’m just dying to find out!” she said, jumping down and taking my hand. She had her phone unlocked, waiting for the phone call or the text. 

“I think it’s going to be a boy.” I said, sitting down beside her on the sofa.

“I’m not sure. Elain thinks it’ll be a girl, so does Mor. Azriel hasn’t given an opinion and Lucien said boy. Amren thinks it’s a boy too and Varian said girl.”

“Were you just asking everyone today?” I asked.

“Maybe..” she mumbled. I started to laugh and she shoved me. “I’m just excited!”

“I know you are.” I laughed, kissing her cheek. She blushed a little bit. Nearly a year together and I could still make her blush. She could do the same for me, but, thankfully, not as much. We waited for her phone to go off, but a message came in on mine first. 

“Is it Cassian?” Feyre asked, leaning over my shoulder to check it.

“Final guess, boy or girl?” I asked her.

“Girl!” she squealed. I opened the message, it said:

“You’re going to have a nephew.”

“It’s a boy!” I said. 

“No way.” Feyre grabbed the phone. “We’re going to have a nephew!” she shouted. Tears welled up in her eyes. She threw her arms around me. “We should reply to them!” she said, pulling away. She congratulated them and hugged me again.

“Are you crying?” I asked. She held on tighter so I couldn’t see her face.

“No.” she said, clearly crying. I pulled back and took her face in my hands.

“You’re going to have a little nephew.” I smiled.

“So are you.” she cried, her smile was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. I leaned in and kissed her tears away. She started giggling. Her phone buzzed, she had a message from Nesta. It was a photo of the baby.

“I can’t see anything.” I said, looking for the baby in the grey blob.

“He’s right there.” Feyre said, circling the little body.

“Oh I see him now.”

“I want one.” she whispered.

“Well, not right now, but maybe at a later stage.” I said, laughing awkwardly.

“I know. It’s just seeing Nesta have a baby is making me want one.” she sighed.

“Stick to being an auntie for a while.” I said, ruffling her hair.

“Don’t worry, I don’t really want a baby, like I do, but I don’t. Do you get me?” 

“Not at all.” I leaned in and kissed her. She climbed onto my lap and kissed me harder. I held onto her hips and she ran her hands through my hair, gripping it tightly. She rolled her hips against mine. She removed her hands from my hair and started tugging at my shirt. I shifted to let her remove it. She thew it behind her and ran her hands over me.

“Bedroom. Now.” she breathed. I scooped her up and walked in, I unzipped her dress, she stood and let it drop to the floor. She was wearing the most sinful set of red underwear. She caught my stare and smirked. “I thought you’d like these.” she said, I pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her again. She unbuckled my belt and shoved my jeans down. She slid her hand over me through my undershorts. I let out a low groan and kissed her again. She reached down to tease me again, if she wanted teasing, she was getting teasing. I lay my hand on her thigh and ran my hand up towards the scrap of red lace covering her, but stopped just before and continued. I kept it up until she was begging me to touch her. She reached down, slipping her hand under the red lace and started to stroke herself. Normally I’d stop her, but the sight of her spurred me on even more. She caught my eye and pulled the underwear off, she spread her legs, baring herself to me and placed her hand between her legs again. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from her, she flicked her finger against her clit and shuddered. She was dripping wet, she could see what she was doing to me and spread her legs even further apart. Her slender finger stroked her clit slowly. A moan escaped her lips and I dove for her. I pushed her hand aside and licked a line up her, I licked her clit, going faster and faster until she was writhing beneath me. I pumped two fingers into her until she was coming, I lapped it all up and kept licking her. She moaned loudly and dug her heels into my back. 

“Now.” she breathed. “I want you now.” I kept licking her. “Please, Rhys.” I came over her and took my undershorts off, I buried myself in her and thrust quickly.  
She said my name over and over, when she came again, I went with her.

“I don’t appreciate being teased.” she panted, curling up beside me.

“Neither do I.” I replied, kissing her sweaty forehead.

“You weren’t going to touch me for ages, I had to take matters into my own hands.”

“Literally.” I breathed, kissing her again.

“I love you.” she whispered, against my lips.

“I love you too.”

“We left our phones inside!” she exclaimed.

“That’s what you’re thinking of?”

“They could have texted something about the baby.” Feyre said, rolling her eyes. She was about to walk out of the room, naked as the day she was born, until I threw my shirt at her. She gave me a puzzled look.

“The window is open in the sitting room. We can’t have the neighbours seeing you naked, can we?”

“No, that’s a sight only for you.” she said, smugly. I pulled on a pair of undershorts and tracksuit bottoms. “Nesta texted!” she called. I walked into the sitting room.

“She said “Just letting you know we decided Azriel will be godfather, you and Rhysand can be godparents for the next baby, if there is another one.” aww we’re their second choice, that’s sweet. Then she said “are you there?” then “Cassian says you two are probably fucking, text me when you see this.” trust Cassian to say that.” 

“What are you replying with?” I asked.

“We were.”

“Feyre!”

“What! It’s the truth.”

“Hey, you’re writing another message, what does that one say?” I asked, trying to look at the phone.

“I said “I’m dragging him back to the bedroom right now”.” and she did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two chapters in one day? I didn't think it possible either. When the storm passes I'll be back to my usual schedule so less uploading I'm afraid.. I'll try stick to having Sunday as my writing day though!


	16. Kicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Nesta is a handful. Everyone is stressed out by her.

“She told you she doesn’t want a baby shower.” Feyre whined, she was on the phone to Elain, for the millionth time today. They’d been arguing about this baby shower all week, it was getting frustrating. Elain really wanted to throw one, despite Nesta saying no, and Feyre didn’t want to throw one. College was starting back in a few weeks, so we didn’t really have the time to plan one, but Elain was persistent. It was a bit frustrating that she’d call at random times though, she didn’t care what time it was. And Feyre ALWAYS answered the phone, no matter what she was doing. Elain had called once while we were in bed, not sleeping, and Feyre answered the fucking phone, then asked why I’d stopped. 

Cassian was slowly losing his mind. He said Nesta was taking everything out on him, if she forgot her keys, it was his fault. If she broke a nail, it was his fault. If she ran out of chocolate in her apartment, it was his fault for not checking. He was still standing by her, saying it was just the pregnancy hormones, but I could tell he was struggling. Azriel went over one day while Nesta was there and had to sneak out. Nesta was picking fights left, right and centre, needing something to take her mind off the bump that was growing slowly. Unfortunately, negative behaviour seemed to be her way of coping with it. Cassian came over one day and just fell asleep on the sofa without saying hello. When Feyre asked what was wrong, all he said was

“Hate sex is her new thing.” before passing out. We were all starting to get worried about them both. Nesta was stressed about going back to college and knew people would point and stare at her. We tried to convince her it wouldn’t be so bad, tell her we were all there, but she wouldn’t listen.

“We’re not having a fucking baby shower! She doesn’t want one!” Feyre exclaimed. I took the phone and held out my broken arm, she didn’t dare push it. 

“Feyre has to go now. She’ll talk to you soon.” I said, hanging up on a screaming Elain. 

“Why’d you do that?” she whined.

“You’re too stressed. It’s not good for you.” I said. I put her phone on top of the fridge, she couldn’t reach that high.

“She just doesn’t realise that Nesta doesn’t want the same things as her. She can’t see that this pregnancy isn’t ideal.” she said, pressing her face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair.

“It’s gonna be okay. I’ll ask Lucien to have a chat with her.” I said.

“They had a fight last night. Elain started saying Nesta was being unreasonable for not wanting a baby shower, Lucien tried to help her see Nesta’s side of it and she stormed off.”

“Where did she go?”

“She went back home. She’s staying with my dad for a while.”

“Is this like that time in March when she broke up with Lucien and got back with him after three hours?” I asked.

“Probably. He loves her too much to end the relationship and she loves him, but loves getting her own way too.” she replied.

“Come on, no more talk of the baby or your sisters. I have a surprise for you.” I said.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Close your eyes.” she did as I said. I took down the box from the top cupboard. “No peaking.” I saw her crinkle her eyes, desperate to open them. I placed the box in her hands. “Okay, open.” She opened one eye at a time and looked at the box, as if she could see through the lid.  
She opened it, revealing a little silver necklace with a star pendant. She wanted to try it on immediately. When she went to remove it from the cardboard in the box, she noticed the train tickets.

“We’re going to Velaris!” she exclaimed.

“I thought you needed a break, and you seemed to be interested in going.” I said.

“When are we going?” she asked.

“Three days from now. I know you have a week off next week, so I thought we could stay for the week.”

“I’d love that!” she exclaimed. She reached up and kissed me gently. I put the necklace around her neck. She turned around for another kiss. “Will I ever get fed up of it?” she asked.

“Of what?” I pulled away.

“Of wanting you, needing you. I don’t know how I’ll get through college if I can’t keep my hands to myself.” she replied.

“Well your art skills aren’t going to fade, however my productivity might.” I laughed.

“I won’t let that happen.” she smiled.

“You seem to be the reason it is.” I kissed her slowly.

“I would prove you wrong, but I don’t want to.” she said, kissing me back.

“Good.”

“Shut up.” she wound her fingers into my hair and pulled me closer. Normally, I would argue with her, but not tonight. Not when her kisses were full of passion and need, not when her eyes shone with that mysterious twinkle they got when she wanted something, not when I wanted her as much as she wanted me. She pushed me back towards the sitting room, I stumbled onto the sofa and held her tightly. Her hands were just skimming the hem of my shirt when the doorbell rang.  
Feyre groaned and removed herself from me. My heart sighed at the loss of contact. I sat up while she opened the door. It was Cassian. 

“I can’t take it anymore.” he said. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I can’t do anything right! She’s demanding too much, and complaining that I can’t do six million things at once. She asked me to get her some ice cream, so I went out and got it, it took maybe five minutes. In Nesta time that’s roughly five hours. She started snapping and saying she’d be better off raising the baby herself and that I was useless. So I tried to do the right thing, apologise and just move on, but no, it turns out that it’s my fault her morning sickness was bad today, and it’s my fault she had a tangle in her hair, also my fault that it rained when she was coming over. And it’s my fault Elain wouldn’t answer the phone. And it’s my fault she’s pregnant, well yeah fair enough that one is on me, but I don’t control the weather!”

“Calm down, it’s okay, she’s just hormonal.” Feyre said.

“No, I’m not going to calm down. She said she’s done with me and that I’m not going to be allowed see my son.” Cassian said. I could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

“She doesn’t mean it.” Feyre said, as I rushed to his side.

“Well she sounded pretty fucking serious, Feyre. She wants to stop me from seeing my son, my son! All because it took me five minutes to get her some ice cream.” Cassian choked out.

“Cass, it’ll be okay. She’s just angry and she’ll get over it.” I said, leading him to the sofa. He sat down and put his head in his hands. I heard Feyre’s phone go off from the top of the fridge.

“You’ll have to get that.” she said. “I can’t reach it.” I stood up and grabbed it, handing it to her. “It’s Nesta.”

“What did she say?” Cassian asked, quickly.

“She wants to know if you’re here.” Feyre replied.

“What is she going to tell you you’re not allowed see your nephew now or something?”

“She said she wants to talk, will you come home.”

“Why not call me?”

“You left your phone on the counter.” she said.  
“Ask her if it’s good for me or not.” he said, walking to the door.

“She said she’s sorry and that something’s wrong.” Feyre had barely finished her sentence when Cassian flung himself out the door and went running down the street. I ran after him.

“Cassian! Wait for us!” I called, he didn’t listen. He kept running. I waited for Feyre to catch up and continues running with her. Cassian was pushing through people and hopping over everything that got in his way.

“Cassian!” Feyre yelled. It was as if he couldn’t hear us. He kept sprinting down the street, his place was at least another twenty minute sprint from where we were.

“Was Nesta still at his place?” I asked.

“Yes! That’s ages away.” Feyre said, she was still running. We lost Cassian in the crowd.

“Call Nesta.” I said. Feyre took out her phone and called her. She didn’t answer. “Shit where did he go?” I scanned the crowds, trying to spot him.

“He can’t be that hard to find.” Feyre whined.

“Maybe we should leave him to go to her.” I said, it felt like we were imposing.

“No, what if they need the extra help. We have to hurry.”

“Cassian drove here, why didn’t he just take his car?” I asked.

“I don’t know how Cassian thinks! Come on, we should just try get to Nesta.” she said, taking my hand and running again.

Cassian got there before us, we spotted him bursting through the door of his apartment. We ran in after him, Nesta was on the bathroom floor, crying. He’d ran to her and was trying to pick her up without hurting her.

“I’m bleeding.” she cried.

“Come on! We have to go to the hospital.” Cassian said, he couldn’t lift her, she was bent over, holding her stomach.

“He’s not kicking, Cassian, he’s not kicking!” she sobbed.

“It’s going to be okay.” he said. Feyre was calling an ambulance.

“The ambulance will be here soon.” she said.

“He’s not kicking.” Nesta cried. Cassian tried to help her move. “He’s not kicking.” was all she said, over and over.


	17. It'll All Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the end.

We weren’t allowed to go in the ambulance with them. Everyone was a mess. Elain was on the train back from their dad’s house, Feyre’s face was drained of all colour and she hadn’t stopped shaking. She held on to me tightly, she hadn’t let go since Nesta and Cassian left in the ambulance. Nesta was still crying, Cassian was trying to reassure her that it would all be okay, while fighting tears himself. I’d called Azriel, he was pretty shaken up, Mor was worse, she hadn’t stopped crying since she found out. 

“They’ll be okay, won’t they?” Feyre whispered.

“I don’t know. I wish I could say yes, but I don’t know.” I replied. She held on tighter and started to cry. I didn’t know what to do. “The doctors are going to do everything they can to make sure they’re okay.”

“But what if that’s not enough?” she cried.

“They’ll call soon. It’s been an hour. They’ll call in a few minutes and tell us it was something silly and that Nesta and the baby are both okay.” I said.

“I hope you’re right.”

“I hope so too.”

We sat in silence waiting for someone to call us. Cassian finally did. Feyre snatched my phone.

“Are they okay?” she said, breathlessly. “Can we go to the hospital?” she stood and walked around. “Elain is on the way, but can I see her? I want to see my sister. Well tell her I don’t care if she wants Elain, Elain isn’t here right now. I promise I’ll leave as soon as Elain arrives. What do you mean she said no? I won’t! Yes, Rhys will come too. Oh, so she’ll let Rhys see her but not me? What did I do? Fair enough. We’ll be there in ten.”

“Is everything okay?” I asked.

“They’re both fine. Can you believe that bitch? She didn’t want me there! She said I’d ask too many questions.”

“You do ask a lot of questions.”

“I do not!” she argued. We stepped outside and got a taxi to the hospital. “I don’t really ask that many questions, do I?” she asked, as we walked into the hospital.

“Feyre, darling, for the twenty seventh time, yes, you ask a lot of questions.”

“I’m just curious.” she mumbled.

“I know you are.” I said, kissing her forehead. We asked where Nesta was and walked to the room. Cassian was sitting on the bed beside her. The colour had come back to her face and she wasn’t crying anymore.  
“Are you both okay?” Feyre asked. Nesta nodded.

“We’re fine. They’re not sure what caused the bleeding.” Cassian said.

“But you’re both safe? Baby is okay?” Feyre asked.

“Yes, he’s fine.” Cassian replied.

“I’m fine too, for the record.” Nesta piped up.

“I can tell you are.” Feyre said.

“What makes you say that?” Nesta asked.

“You’re already bitching. You’re practically back to normal.”

“I just want this little shit to get out of me.” she snapped. “Ouch!”

“What? What’s wrong?” Cassian asked.

“Just a hard kick.”

“He must not appreciate being called a little shit.” I said.

“Shut the fuck up, Rhysand.” Nesta said.

“Easy, Nes.” Cassian said.

“Don’t fucking call me that.” she snapped.

“Right, well we’re gonna go.” Feyre said.

“Why?” Cassian asked.

“Your girlfriend’s a bitch.” Feyre replied.

“I’m your sister!” Nesta exclaimed.

“And you didn’t want me here, so wish granted.” she took my hand and lead me out of the room. 

“Are you alright?” I asked.

“I’m glad they’re both okay, but oh my god, she’s such a fucking bitch.” Feyre groaned.

“Come on, let’s go home. I’ll make dinner.” she took my hand and we walked home. 

“I appreciate you cooking and all that, but can we just order pizza?” she asked, unlocking the door.  
“Thank fuck, I really don’t want to cook tonight.” I replied.

“The usual?” she asked. I nodded and sat down while she called the pizza place. She took a seat beside me and put her phone on the coffee table. “Thirty minutes.” she said, resting her head on my shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What do you want to do for the next twenty nine minutes?”

“Whatever you want.” she leaned up and kissed me softly.

“I want to get into cosy pyjamas and watch Game of Thrones.” she said.

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” I said, pulling her up. She took out her fluffly, penguin pyjamas and tossed me a pair of black pyjama bottoms. “Do I not get a shirt?” I asked.

“I prefer you without one.” she smirked.

“I did say whatever you want.” I laughed. She started undressing, tossing her t-shirt in my face. I pulled it off and threw it back at her. She started laughing, throwing it back. I removed my own and tossed it. She dropped them both and stepped out of her jeans, she picked up a pillow and ran at me. “No fucking way.” I laughed, blocking her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

“Your cast itches.” she whined.

“It’ll be gone tomorrow, so deal with it.” I said, nipping her ear. She leaned back towards me and raised her hands to my head. I kissed her neck, she tugged on my hair.

“Is the whatever I want thing still in place?” she asked.

“Yes.” I replied, dragging my teeth down her neck.

“I want you.” she whispered, dragging her hands through my hair. I ran my hand down her side and caressed her stomach, slowly. “We only have seventeen minutes, you’d better hurry.” she said. I smirked and continued to kiss her. I teased at the waistband of her underwear before slipping my hand in. Her breath hitched as I stroked a line through her. I circled her clit, not touching just yet. “Please.” she whispered.

“Not yet, darling.” I replied, kissing her neck slowly. I moved my finger to her entrance, teasing lightly.

“No.” she breathed. “I want to see if you can do it without going in.”

“Do what?” I smiled.

“You know damn well.” she gasped, as I stroked her clit.

“Enlighten me.” I whispered.

“Never.” she smirked.

“Okay, but if I do it wrong, you only have yourself to blame.” I gathered up some of her wetness and stroked her clit slowly. She held onto my hair tighter. “Am I doing it right?” I teased.

“Keep talking to me.” she muttered.

“Oh, so you like it when I talk to you?” I asked, she only whimpered in response. “That’s not an answer darling. Do you like it when I talk to you, Feyre?”

“Yes.” she breathed. I continued to stroke her slowly. Her breathing grew ragged. “You’re not talking to me, Rhys.”

“I don’t know what to say, if I’m being perfectly honest.”

“Improvise, it can’t be that hard.” she said. I picked up my pace slightly, a moan passed her lips.

“Do you like that, darling?” I asked.

“Yes, faster.” she moaned.

“Where are your manners?”

“Please, Rhys.”

“That’s much better.” I stroked her faster. Her knees bucked, but I held her upright.

“Faster.” she breathed. I put more pressure on her and rubbed as fast as I could.

“Just like that?” I asked, nipping her ear. I looked over her shoulder, watching where I was touching her. She leaned further into me, feeling the evidence of what she was doing to me. I ground into her. “That’s what you do to me, Feyre.” I whispered. She moaned in response. “That’s it.” I whispered, her legs were shaking. She was close. “Come on, darling. Come.” I said. 

“Rhys.” she moaned.

“You know you want to, darling. Come on.” I kept rubbing her, going faster and harder until she was coming on my fingers. I stroked her through her orgasm and kept going until she had another one. She was whimpering, holding onto me tightly. “Do you want me to stop?” I asked.

“Keep going.” she breathed. I did as I was told, delighting in the sounds that escaped her lips. Her knees bucked and she lost her balance, falling toward the floor. I caught her and lowered her down. I brought my fingers to my lips and licked the taste of her off. She bit her lip and reached for my undershorts. I wanted her, wanted to fuck her here on this floor. “We have three minutes.” she said, yanking her underwear down. I pushed mine down and buried myself in her. She threw her legs around my waist.We didn’t start off slow and tender, it was hard and fast. “Yes, Rhys, faster.” she shouted. I obliged her, slamming into her relentlessly, until we were both coming and panting. The doorbell rang as I spilled myself inside her. We untangled ourselves and she cleaned herself up quickly. Throwing one of my shirts on, it came down to her knees, so she was acceptable. I cleaned myself up and walked out to her, pulling her in for another searing kiss.

“I love you, so fucking much.” I said.

“I love you too.”


	18. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Feyre prepare for their trip to Velaris

I walked out of the hospital, finding it weird being able to move my hand. I called into Cassian on the way home, leaving as Nesta threw a shoe at my head. Feyre hadn’t been in the same room as her since the hospital, and it looked like it was going to stay that way until the baby was born. Nesta thought the baby would arrive early. She’d given herself the due date of September 16th.. It was August now, meaning we had just over a month left of putting up with Nesta until the baby arrived.   
I arrived home and slouched down onto the sofa. Feyre was out with Mor and Amren, she wouldn’t be back for a while. I called Azriel to see if he wanted to do something, but he was in work. I wanted to continue watching Game of Thrones, but I knew Feyre would kill me if I watched it without her. She always said we were in it together. She cried at a lot of scenes. She pointed out that I couldn’t mock her, since we both cried at the Red Wedding, but it was still kind of funny. I decided to go for a walk, we were going to Velaris in two more days. I couldn’t wait to go home. My mum’s old house had been passed on to me, I hadn’t been there since she’d died, I hadn’t been in Velaris since then.  
My parents divorced when I was eleven, my sister was only seven so they tried to keep things civil around her, like meeting up together every now and then, but they really hated each other. I stopped seeing my dad when I was fifteen, my mum wanted me to get along with him, but I couldn’t bring myself to, any time I was alone with him he’d try to make me turn against her. I’m sure it would be good to go back, but maybe a bit difficult.  
I walked towards the park and sat on one of the benches. It was quiet, a few people walked by with dogs. Feyre really wanted a dog. We argued a lot about names for our future dog, when we could afford one, so far all we knew was that it was being named after a direwolf, and that it was likely to be a husky. Feyre had a husky when she was younger and was really upset when he’d died. She always wanted another one when she was older so we’d agreed on that. We settled that if we got a girl husky, we’d call her Nymeria, but there was a heated debate between Ghost and Grey Wind for a boy.

My phone buzzed, I had a text from Feyre.

“I’m on my way home now, Amren had a Varian emergency and Mor is going to see Az when he finishes work.”

“I’ll head home now.”

“Did you get your cast off x?”

“Yeah, everything was fine, it healed perfectly.”

“That’s great x”

“Are you close to home?”

“Yeah, hurry up, I’m at the apartment already.”

“That was quick.” I turned down the road that lead to our apartment.

“I’ve spotted you, you’re not walking quick enough.”

“Well I don’t want to run. I can see you staring out the window.”

“Well, I’m going to go wait in the bedroom. I picked something up so we could celebrate.”

“I’ll be disappointed if there’s no food involved, is there food?”

“You’ll ruin the surprise if you ask questions.”

“Aw come on tell me!”

“If you keep stopping to text I’ll come down there and drag you home.” I put my phone away and unlocked the door. She’d cleaned the apartment, that was a surprise. I walked into the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, hiding behind a frame.

“What’s this?” I asked. She turned the frame around. It was a painting of the night sky and there was a collage of photographs in the middle. It was beautiful.

“I looked up Velaris and found out it’s known as the City of Starlight, and you’re a photo freak.” she said.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.” I admired the photographs she’d chosen.

“And that’s not all.” she moved the frame aside and revealed what she was wearing. A scandalous red dress with black lace trim.

“You look beautiful.” I mumbled.

“I thought we could celebrate you being able to use your right hand again.” she said, winking.

“Of course.” I laughed, rolling my eyes.

“What? You’re better with your right hand than your left.” she tugged me closer and pulled me down onto the bed. She leaned up and kissed me hungrily. “But we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Don’t even go there.” I said, against her lips. She giggled and threw her arms around me.

 

Our train to Velaris was early, too early for Feyre. I was usually up early, I got up before her most days, went for a run, then woke her up with coffee and breakfast. Our train left at seven in the morning. I got up first to have a shower and get ready, I woke her at half five, she rolled out of bed grumpily. I got dressed and made coffee while she was showering. I poured the coffee into travel mugs and packed snacks for the train journey. We’d packed all of our things the night before, Feyre had her hand luggage bag sorted too. She planned on spending the train ride sleeping, snacking and sketching. I packed two books for the train, one for the way there and one for the way back. Feyre walked out of the bathroom, mumbling under her breath and stomping her feet.

“You okay, darling?” I called, fighting a laugh.

“Fuck off.” 

“That’s not very nice.”

“NEITHER IS BEING UP BEFORE THE FUCKING SUN RISES.”

“I made you some coffee.”

“Thank you. Fuck off.”

“Hurry up and get dressed.”

“Don’t tell me what to fucking do.” she mumbled. I walked to the bedroom to bring our bags to the door. She’d laid her outfit out the night before, but she was currently sleeping on it.

“Come on, Feyre. Do you need help?” I asked.

“No I got this.” she mumbled.

“Then why are you sticking your leg in your jumper sleeve?”

“Oh.”

“Come here. Stand up.” I pulled her off the bed. She stepped into her underwear and pulled them up. “Sit back down.” I pulled her tights up her leg. She stood to fix them. She’d already put a bra and a vest on. I slipped her jumper over her head and helped her fix her skirt.

“Thank you.” she mumbled, slouching onto my shoulder.

“Do you want to do your makeup or can we go?”

“I can’t go out looking like this!” that woke her up. She only put on concealer and mascara, she said she’d do the rest on the train. We gathered our things and walked to the train station. Our train was delayed but we eventually set off.

Home. I was going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is taking so long to post!  
> Also, I'm nearly at 20 chapters. I'm not sure how many more to do because I'm worried this fic will get boring. I was thinking about doing another Feysand fic (I'm obsessed with these two) maybe a modern au with them working in the same place? Or meeting online? Or maybe Rowaelin or Nessian. I don't know yet, I'm just not sure where to take this after Nesta has the baby in this one.


	19. More Than You'll Ever Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre's P.O.V.  
> The train ride to Velaris.

The train was empty, I expected there to be a few people, but there was only us and three people that were heading to work. We had the carriage to ourselves. I was too tired for this shit. Rhys was somehow wide awake, he took out his book as soon as we sat down. I lay across the seat, with my head in his lap and tried to catch up with some sleep. He stroked my hair until I dozed off.

I dreamed the strangest dream I’d had in a while. I’d always had nightmares, from the time I was a kid, to now. My nightmares as a child were pretty basic, monsters and evil people. As I got older, they got stranger, scarier. My nightmares had been littered with replays of the day of Rhys’ accident. There were ones where Hart never came in and I was called by the hospital, when I got to the hospital, he was dead. Ones where I witnessed the car hitting him, Tamlin laughing, Hart running for help. Ones where he died in that hospital room. Ones where his dad was called and I wasn’t allowed see him. Those nightmares were why I always reached for him when I woke up. He’ll never know about these dreams. They’ll go away eventually. I was hoping they’d disappear by now, but they hadn’t.  
I drifted off while his fingers threaded through my hair.

Our apartment was perfect, I’d finally finished painting, summer was supposed to be my time to paint the place, but between work and everything else, I hadn’t had much time. I’d painted mountains on our bedroom walls. Rhys told me about how he used to run up the mountains in Velaris all the time, when he was younger. I knew it meant a lot to him, so I tried to capture the Velaris mountain range. The kitchen was an autumnal scene, leaves falling off trees and blowing in the wind. The sitting room was the random room, birds flying through the sky on one wall. A snow scene for our Game of Thrones addiction and two photograph walls. We had photos hanging everywhere, I didn’t want to ruin Rhys’ photo vibe. I was walking into the sitting room. There was a bump in the curtains, I pulled them back and shouted “Boo!”. A small child ran out, squealing in delight. They were so full of life. It must be Nesta and Cassian’s son. I continued to chase him through the apartment. The front door unlocked and Rhys stepped in. He ran to the child, scooping him up in his arms.

“Where’s my little man?” he asked, tickling him gently. I laughed and wrapped my arms around Rhys. He kissed me softly.

“Stop that, daddy!” The child said, in disgust. Oh, it wasn’t Nesta and Cassian’s son. He was ours. How did I not notice it before? He had Rhys’ eyes and my freckly skin. He was beautiful.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Rhys asked.

“Nothing. I’m just thinking.” I replied. Our son leaped down and continued running around the house. 

“I’m going to hide! Count to fifty!” he called. I smiled and turned to Rhys. He was wearing a wedding ring, I looked down at my hand and saw a matching one, along with a sapphire engagement ring. He held my face gently and kissed me.

“I missed you.” he said, kissing me again.

“I missed you too.” I replied. His kisses moved to my neck. “Rhys, Jamie’s hiding in the other room. Later, when he’s in bed.” I whispered. He groaned and stopped kissing me.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” he leaned in one last time.

“Come on! Find me!” Jamie called.

“We’re coming!” Rhys said, tiptoeing into Jamie’s bedroom.

Jamie, I wonder where we got that name from. If we ever have kids, that might go on the names list, but maybe not. It would be a bit weird to name our son after our dream son. I followed Rhys into the room, he was after finding Jamie and was spinning with him in his arms. As he spun the image changed. I was in work. My rings were gone, I was serving coffee. My phone showed the picture of me and Rhys. My manager walked in to let me off early. Oh no, not this again. Hart burst into the shop, I dashed out, I ran until I saw Rhys. He was in the middle of the road, lying in a pool of blood. I knelt beside him, he opened his eyes slightly. He told me he loved me before his eyes closed again. My tears splashed onto his face.

“Wake up! I love you!” I sobbed. The image flickered.

I was in my old bedroom on campus. A note from Amren lay on my dresser. She was in Varian’s room, if anyone came by to check on us, I was to tell them that she’d gone to bed early. I kept checking my phone. The door was kicked open, I jumped off my bed, arming myself with the hurling stick Rhys had forgotten. Someone was in my flat, and they were headed to my room. My door flung open and Tamlin stormed in. I couldn’t deal with this nightmare again. I hit him on the head with the hurl, he caught it and snapped it. He pushed me onto the bed. I woke with a start.

I turned and saw Rhys reading his book.

“Have a nice sleep, darling?” he asked.

“Not too bad.” I sat up. “What are you reading?”

““The Green Mile” by Stephen King, it’s really good, I think you’d like it.” he replied.

“How absorbed are you?” I asked, I needed a distraction. I needed him.

“Well not as much now, since you’re talking to me.” he laughed.

“Good.” I took the book from his hand and put his bookmark in place. I set the book on the table and moved closer to him. I did a quick scan of the carriage and saw we were still alone. I kissed him softly, holding his face in my hands. He wrapped his arms around me, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I held on to him tighter, running one of my hands down his chest. I slid it under his shirt. He pulled back.  
“Fuck your hands are cold!” he said, he picked them up and started to rub them.

“Better?” I asked. He nodded and pulled me in for another kiss. I rubbed his crotch, satisfied to feel him already hardening.

“Feyre, what are you doing?” he asked, as I flicked the button open. “Someone could walk in. Feyre..” he stopped protesting when I wrapped my hand around him. I covered his lap with his jacket and pumped him quickly. “Feyre.. what if someone walks in?” he said.

“Live a little, Rhys.” I whispered, nipping his ear. I moved my hand faster, enjoying the groans he tried so hard to fight. I kept moving faster and faster.

“Feyre, I’m about to.. Stop.” I did no such thing. He bit his lip fighting the urge to cum. “I don’t want to ruin my jacket.” he gasped. I bent down and wrapped my mouth around him, after a minute or so, he was cumming into my mouth. I swallowed and raised my head again. “You really are wicked.” he said. He slid his hand down my back, he slipped it under my skirt and into my tights and underwear. I was already turned on from what I’d been doing to him. His finger slid through my wetness, I sat back, hiding his arm, and where his hand was. He stroked me softly, circling my entrance. I wanted him, as soon as we got to Velaris, I wanted him to push me up against the nearest wall and fuck me like there was no tomorrow. He was teasing me. He could tell how much I wanted him. I pushed my hips back, his fingers slipped through me, reaching my clit. I shuddered at the contact. He circled it idly, applying small amounts of pressure every now and then. I wriggled and got his finger where I wanted it. “So impatient.” he breathed, kissing my neck.

“Stop teasing me.”

“But it’s so much fun.” I moved again, directing his fingers. He sighed and gave in. He stroked my clit softly, rubbing back and forth. I bit my lip to contain a moan. He moved faster, and slipped a second finger beside the first. I could feel my orgasm building up. He removed one finger from my clit and began circling my entrance again.

“Rhys, please.” I whispered. He plunged the finger into me and pumped relentlessly, still rubbing my clit. A second finger joined the first. His thumb kept rubbing me, I was close, oh so close. I kissed him passionately as I came around his fingers, I moaned into his mouth as he stroked me through release. He withdrew his hand and brought his fingers to his lips, licking the taste of me off him. His eyes closed at that first taste, like they always did. I wondered why he did that, I didn’t want to ask in case he did it subconsciously. Seeing him lick the taste of me off his fingers only spurred me on even more. “As soon as we get to our room, I want you to push me against the nearest wall, and fuck me. Fuck me like you’ve never fucked me before.” I whispered. He groaned and kissed me.

“Done.”

“I love you, Rhysand. I love you so much.” I said, kissing him, gently.

“I love you too, Feyre. More than you’ll ever know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have exams next week, so this is probably the last chapter I'll have up until the exams are over. Thank you all for your ideas in the comments of my last chapter! I will 99% add Throne of Glass characters into this.(Thank you QueenSairsai) And I want to start working on the one about them hating eachother but being besties online (thank you 14bubbles)  
> I'll try have the first chapter of the new fic up ASAP. And then the next chapter for this.


	20. Ghosts of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions!!!!
> 
> Rhys and Feyre arrive in Velaris and Rhys goes back to his old home.

Velaris. We stepped off the train, I held Feyre’s hand gently as we walked through the station. As soon as we stepped out of the station, my eyes instantly fell on the mountain range. I was home.

“It’s beautiful.” Feyre whispered. I couldn’t speak, I’d missed this place, so much.

“I’ll give you a tour.” I said. She pouted. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep my promise.”

“Where are we even staying?” she asked.

“My mum’s old house, it’s mine now. She left it to me and my sister.” I replied.

“Are you sure you’re ready to stay there?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. There’s no point running from the past.”

“We’ll leave our stuff in the house, then you can show me around.” she said, we walked hand in hand, following the familiar twists and turns of home. Feyre stared in awe as we strode through the city. She was already in love. “I want to live here when I graduate.” she mumbled.

“It’s such a beautiful city.” I replied, lost for words. We arrived at the house, it was beside the Sidra. I hadn’t been here since they died. I took a deep breath and unlocked the door. Memories and ghosts greeted me. I shouldered past them and looked around, everything was the same as when I’d left. My sister’s iPod lay on the counter, headphones dangling over the side, there were two cups on the draining board, a pile of ironed clothes lay on a kitchen chair, waiting to be put away. I walked through the kitchen, the table and chairs were the same, covered in dust, the bin was empty, the fridge was also empty, the freezer had a few ice pops and a packet of frozen peas, coffee, tea, sugar and biscuits were in the cabinets. Nothing else, they were probably going shopping that day when they died. The sitting room still had the sense of family, as if their ghosts still sat down and watched their favourite shows, or danced around to my sister’s favourite music, the curtains were wide open, the photo frames gathering dust. Feyre stood aside, as if letting me take it all in. I stood at the stairs, I could still hear my sister laughing as she ran down to greet me, my mother calling us to get up for school, shouting that we had visitors. I walked up slowly, acknowledging the photo frames that guided me upstairs. The bathroom had a towel on the floor and their toothbrushes in a cup beside the sink. I walked into my bedroom. Everything was mostly the same, my sister had obviously come rummaging a few times. Clothes hung in the wardrobe, a stash of photos lay on my bedside cabinet. A few CD’s lay abandoned on my shelf, a few trophies and a textbook or two. I’d taken all my books with me to uni. I wandered into my mother’s room. It was clean as ever, the bed was made neatly, her perfume and makeup lay on the dressing table, her hairbrush thrown into the mix, as if she’d been rushing out and ran the brush through quickly, a photo of me and my sister was stuck to the mirror, I opened the wardrobe, her scent of raspberry and lilies greeted me, I breathed deeply and turned, I noticed a letter on the beside locker. It was from me, the first and only letter I’d sent her when I moved.

_“Mum, You’ll be happy to hear I arrived safely, I love it here! The university is so fancy, I’ve visited it a few times, my classes start soon. I’m so excited._ _I think I’ll try out for one of the sports teams, Cassian and Azriel play sports here and they say it’s great. I’ll have to see for myself though, you know what Cass is like. I’ve made a few new friends, not many though. It’s hard to settle in, nobody else from the Night Court is in my year. I feel like a bit of an outsider. A few people give me funny looks, but I hope I’ll make more friends soon. My apartment is really nice, I’m not sure how to decorate it yet, I’ll probably just hang up some photos. I really like it, it’s not too far from the uni and it’s not in a dodgy area. Azriel lives close by too, so that’s good. A lot of people live on campus, I might make a few friends in class. How have you been? Missing your favourite son? I’ll write again soon to let you know that I’m still alive. I miss you already. I love you, Rhys.”_

I’d never gotten a reply. I folded the letter back up and walked into my sister’s room. It was a bit of a mess, she wasn’t the tidiest girl around. A jumper was thrown across her bed, a skirt lay discarded on the floor, shoes littered the floor, makeup was scattered on her dressing table, a few drawers hung open, the hair curler lay on her bed, thankfully unplugged. She had photos on her walls too, along with posters from her favourite films and of her current favourite singers. She also had a letter on her nightstand.

_“My favourite little sister, Do you miss me already? I know you do, so don’t bother lying, I’m sure you’re lost without me. You’d love it here, it’s amazing. The campus is lovely and most of the people here are nice, a few asshats but that was to be expected. The apartment is nice too, I’ll leave the decorating to you next year, okay? There’s a few nice shops and stuff here, I think you’d like it. There’s a cool record shop and a few nice places for books and coffee. Before you ask in your reply, no I don’t have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, I’m here to study, not to mingle. I picked up a book for you, I think you’ll like it, it’s about an assassin. I actually enjoyed it, sorry, I read your present. I’ll send it on soon, the next time I’m in the post office, I just need to find it again. Cassian, Azriel and Mor say hi, Amren asked why she has to say something. I miss you loads, I miss my partner in crime. I love you. Rhys”_

There was a reply underneath my letter, she’d written back. I hesitated to read it.

_“Rhys, or Favourite Brother, whichever, Of course I miss you! It’s so quiet here without you, Mum misses you too. We’re both lost without you. I don’t know what to do with myself, who’s supposed to help me with my homework now? I know you’ll just say I’m a smart girl and I got this, but I miss having you around to do the dirty work for me. School is only back a week and I already hate it. All the teachers care about is you, now don’t get me wrong, I love bragging that my big brother goes to the University of Prythian and lived in a swanky apartment and is all independent and all that jazz, but it’s getting annoying, I don’t like talking about you when I can’t see you myself. Mum said we can go visit you asap! I miss Mor and Cassian and Azriel too, Amren can suck my dick, she asked why she has to say hi, that’s just rude, so is telling her to suck my dick, but you know, it balances out. I started watching Game of Thrones, since you never shut up about it. Mum was going mad, she said she thought the hype would leave with you, she’s secretly hooked on it though. I love it too. I can see why you never shut up about it. Well, I have to finish this letter off now, Mum is calling me saying we have to go see Dad. I don’t really want to, but it’s only for an hour or two. I miss you so much! I can’t wait to see you again. I love you to the moon and back, Love, your favourite little sister (bitch I better be your favourite)”_

I read the letter so many times, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I placed it down gently and cried softly. I was surrounded by them, the scent of my sister’s favourite perfume filled the room, lavender and violets. I held my face in my hands. I looked up, my cheeks wet with tears and noticed the photo of me and her beside her bed. She’d glued it to a piece of paper and put it in a silver frame. She’d written a lot of our inside jokes on the paper and “best brother” with arrows pointing to me. It was the same photo I had of us, the day I got accepted into UP. The tears fell faster. There was a gentle knock on the door.

“Rhys.” Feyre said, softly. I wiped my eyes, uselessly. More tears fell. “It’s okay.” she whispered, kneeling before me and holding my head in her hands. She kissed my tears away and held me. “I know you miss them.”

“I didn’t think it would be this hard.” I said, fighting the waterfall of tears.

“It’s understandable, Rhys. Should we find somewhere else to stay?” she asked.

“No, I can do this.” I replied. I picked the letter up again. “She wrote to me, the day she died.” I handed the letter to Feyre.

“I don’t want to read it, this is for your eyes alone.” she said. She folded it back up gently, pressing it into my palm. She took my hand and pulled me up. We walked into my room and sat down. She wiped my tears away slowly and kissed my lips softly. I pulled myself together and took a deep breath.

“Come on, I want to show you the city.” I said, pulling her to her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since this was updated! I've just been really absorbed with Blue Starlight (and exams) I'll try get another one up soon!


	21. All The Time in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just smut in Feyre's P.O.V.  
> Cute at the start, then pure filth .

I spent the day being shown around Velaris, it truly was the most beautiful place I’d ever seen in my life. I could see why Rhys talked about it so much. He showed me everything, we shopped through the Palaces, went to see a play and got dinner in his favourite restaurant.  
He seemed to have cheered up from earlier, he assured me he was okay, but I was still worried about him. It was obvious there was still a lot of pain there, and I doubted he’d ever spoken about it properly. I wanted him to enjoy our break, not feel pain and sadness, but that might be difficult considering where we were staying.

Rhys brought me to the mountains and we watched the sunset, the stars looked amazing, it was a cloudless night. I stared at the sky in awe, I could see why Velaris was called the City of Starlight.

“Dance with me.” I said, extending my hand to Rhys.

“I can’t dance.” he laughed.

“Come on, please.” he stood up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist. We danced under the stars, creating our own music, not caring about messy footsteps. I gazed into his violet eyes, they seemed to twinkle in the starlight, as if the stars had been plucked from the sky and found a new home in his eyes.

“Why are you staring at me?” he whispered. I didn’t answer, I just leaned in and closed the distance between us. His lips moved slowly against mine, as if he had all the time in the world. I pulled away slowly, reluctantly.

“I love you.” I whispered.

“I love you too.” he replied. I tore my eyes away from his to look at the stars.

“Look! A shooting star!” I exclaimed pointing at the sky. “Make a wish.” he kissed my hair and wrapped an arm around me, staring at the star.

“I already have everything I could ever want.” he said, softly. I made a wish anyway, that I’d never lose Rhys, that we’d always have each other and that I’d stay by his side forever. 

We made it back to the house at two in the morning, both exhausted. It had been a long day. I pulled one of his shirts on and a pair of pyjama shorts, he changed into cotton bottoms and stayed shirtless, like always. It was strange being in his old room, we got into bed and I curled up against him. We were both too tired to do anything, so we cuddled and he stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

 

I woke up before Rhys, for a change, he was always the early riser. He looked so perfect in his sleep, his hair was messed up, his mouth slightly ajar. He still held onto me, he never let go during the night. I couldn’t help myself, I snuggled in closer and pressed gentle kisses to his face and neck, I ran my hands slowly down his back, trailing my kisses to his chest. He stirred slightly, I moved back to his neck, dragging my teeth slightly, I threw my leg around his waist and pressed myself against him. He opened one eye and smiled lazily.

“Good morning, Feyre darling.” he said, sleepily. “What has you up so early?”

“No reason.” I replied, kissing his lips gently. He kissed me back, tugging on my bottom lip with his teeth. I started to grind against him slowly, my hands trailing up his chest. His hand tugged at the hem of my shirt, sliding under to caress my back gently. I leaned back and pulled the shirt off, dropping it onto the floor. He started to kiss my neck, his fingers grazing my breasts. He hardened against me and I moaned quietly.

“What do you want, Feyre?” he asked, moving down to kiss my breasts.

“You.” I replied, holding on to him tightly.

“Be patient, darling.” he teased, I’d never seen him like this before, usually we pounced on each other, not able to control ourselves, but he was lazy, slow, as if he wanted to drag this out for days. His fingers trailed down my sides, finding the waistband of my shorts, I’d forgone any underwear, and was patiently waiting for his reaction when he realized. His hand dipped into my shorts. I shifted them down a bit. He ran a finger through me, groaning in approval of the wetness he found. He slid his finger through me slowly, teasing me.

“Rhys, please.” I said, he paid no attention to me, continuing to torture me with his slow hand. I ground against his finger, hoping to guide him where I wanted him, but it was no use, I wasn’t winning with him today. He brushed over my clit slightly, I jerked forward. He removed his finger and pulled my shorts down, seating himself between my legs, he licked a long line through me, going so so slowly. “Please.” I said again, needing some more friction, needing him.

“Patience, darling.” he continued to lick me slowly, occasionally flicking the one spot I wanted him at. I moaned softly, usually when I was noisy, it spurred him on, wordlessly told him to keep going, go faster, bring me closer, but not today, and that turned me on more than usual. I could feel my climax building up, he rolled his tongue over my clit, slowly, so slowly, but I loved it. 

“Rhys….” I moaned, he kept it up until my climax roared through my veins. He continued to lick me slowly, working me through the waves of pleasure. Another moan tore through me, he removed his mouth from me and came up to kiss me. I tugged at his bottoms but he moved away.

“You’re ruining my fun, darling.” he chuckled, nipping my ear. I reached for him again and he rolled me onto my stomach.

“What are you doing?” I asked, he started to kiss my back slowly, his fingers teasing between my legs. I raised my hips off the bed, urging his hand closer. He placed his hands on my hips, I turned my head to see him pulling his bottoms and undershorts down. The anticipation was killing me, I wanted him, so badly. And he knew that, yet the bastard kept teasing me. “Please.” I begged, I wanted him inside me, needed to feel him inside me. He slid in slowly, I groaned into the pillow. He moved out slowly, and thrust back in. He kept this up for a bit, before want and need consumed him as much as it was consuming me. His thrusts grew faster, deeper.

“Feyre…” he groaned, as he picked up his pace. A moan was my only response. Words were failing me, my thoughts were utterly consumed by him, by what he was making me feel, by how much I wanted him, how much I loved him.  
His thrusts grew more frantic, he was close. He slammed into me repeatedly, hitting that spot inside me that brought me closer and closer. My legs shook beneath him, threatening to make me fall. I climaxed with his name on my lips and he followed soon after, spilling inside me. He pulled out slowly and collapsed beside me.

“Good morning to you too.” I smiled, kissing him gently.

“God, I love you.” he said, kissing me passionately.


	22. The City of Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Feyre in Velaris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I had this chapter half written and forgot about it, so I finished it.

“So, what’s on the agenda today?” Feyre asked, picking out clothes from her bag. She was wrapped in a blue towel, her hair curling slightly, dripping onto the floor.

“Whatever you want to do, I have tickets for a play tonight, but before that, it’s entirely up to you.” I said, averting my gaze from her. I was glad she’d woken me up this morning, as early as she did, we’d spent the morning in bed. I couldn’t stay away, couldn’t help myself, she was equally as bad, if not worse.

“I noticed an art shop in the Rainbow, maybe we could look there? I saw a sign for art sessions. It could be fun.” she suggested.

“Yeah it could be.”

“Stop staring at me like that.”

“I’m not even looking at you.” I laughed. I heard her turn, as if checking to see if I was lying. I was looking through my own bag for a shirt, I pulled a pair of jeans out and laid them on the bed. She snuck up behind me and wrapped her arms around me, nuzzling her head into my shoulder. “Are you disappointed I wasn’t looking at you?”

“No, because I have the element of surprise.” she giggled, before reaching a hand down, slipping past the towel I had wrapped around my waist.

“Are you trying to make sure we never leave this bedroom, Feyre darling?” I asked. She merely hummed and began kissing my neck. “That’s not an answer, Feyre.” I groaned as she wrapped her hand around me and began moving her hand. I turned and pushed her onto the bed, ripping her towel away. She kissed me deeply and I was buried in her within seconds.

“Don’t stop.” she moaned, grabbing my back. She wrapped her legs around me, urging me to go deeper, harder. “I love you.” she said, pulling me in for a kiss before her climax shattered through her.

“I love you too.” I whispered, returning the kiss. I spilled inside her a few minutes later, we were both panting, trying to catch our breath.

“I don’t want to leave this bed.” she said.

“Neither do I, but we will have to do something.” I laughed. Her phone started ringing. She sighed and rolled over to get it, I decided I’d have a bit of fun and mess with her. I pressed kisses down her back as she picked up the phone. She slapped my hand at her waist, but raised her hips slightly.

“What is it, Nesta?” I continued to kiss my way down her spine, my hands roaming her sides. “Yeah we got here fine.” I reached the end of her spine, she raised her hips higher, as if daring me to try anything. She knew I’d always stop when she was on the phone. She picked up a pen on the bedside locker and wrote a note on the sticky notes that lay there. It only said “I dare you.” Challenge accepted. “Why are you asking me? It’s your decision.” she said, I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. I lay on my back and scooted under her. I held her hips tightly and pressed kisses to her thighs, inching closer and closer to her. Her muscles tightened. She hadn’t expected me to accept her challenge. “Well that one’s cute.” she said, her breath was starting to sound uneven. “Listen, can I call you back? No not because of that, we were just going to get breakfast. You are filthy, Nesta. I’ll call you in a few minutes.” she hung up and placed the phone on the beside locker. “You bastard.” she grumbled.

“You challenged me, I accepted.” before she could argue, I started licking her. The only sounds out of her mouth were the sweet moans and soft groans of my name. I went faster, licking and nipping in all the right places, until she was shaking above me. She kicked my chest when she couldn’t continue. “I take it you were my breakfast.”

“Fuck off.” she mumbled. I laughed and kissed her gently.

“You should call Nesta back.” I said, pulling away slowly.

“She wants me to help her pick names, she said Cassian’s aren’t working for her, but I don’t want to help, because if I ever have kids, she’ll want to name them.”

“Sometimes your family confuses me.”

“My family always confuses me.”

“Come on, let’s actually go get breakfast.” I said, helping her up off the bed.

“Did you not eat already?”

“Very funny. No, come on, there’s a few nice places around, say what you want and I’ll bring you to the best place for your choice.”

“What if I wanted something they didn’t have on the menu?” she asked, giving me her devious grin.

“And what might that be, Feyre darling?”

“I’ll show you.” she replied, before dropping to her knees.

 

We ended up getting pancakes for breakfast, Feyre piled hers with chocolate and strawberries, devouring every last morsel, and stealing pieces of mine. Afterwards, we walked through Velaris, I brought her to my favourite places in the city, the places with the best views and some terrible memories. There was one street I couldn’t bring myself to walk down. Anytime we approached it, I thought of somewhere we needed to see.

“I was thinking of picking up something for our future nephew while we’re here, a nice outfit or a toy.” she suggested.

“That’s a good idea. There’s a shop for baby clothes on the other side of the Sidra, we can look there.” I said, pointing to the street where the shop was. She took my hand and we set off. We passed the street I was avoiding, Feyre spotted a clothes shop and asked could we go there after. I only nodded. I wouldn’t break, not again. We ended up buying two outfits for the baby, a Spiderman onesie and a t-shirt paired with tiny jeans. Nesta called back an hour later. Feyre sighed before answering.

“No, I don’t have any ideas.” I laughed and we kept walking. “What names don’t you like?” What about Jacob?” “Oh you don’t like that?” “Nesta, you have to name your kid, get a book of baby names or something.” “Don’t tell me to fuck off, I’ll still kick your ass.” “Well after you have the baby!” “Oh, so now it’s a good idea?” “You’re insufferable!”  
She hung up the phone.

“That bad?” I asked. She only groaned and took my hand. We went to those art sessions she wanted to try out. Turns out I’m shit at painting.  
Feyre painted a masterpiece, the shop owner showered her with praise and told her her work belonged in the gallery. Feyre left the shop blushing, her painting tucked under her shoulder.

“Oh! We never looked down there!” Feyre said, pointing down the street.  
“No, we didn’t.” I replied, quietly.  
“Come on, Rhys, what is it? Every time we so much as look at the street you walk faster or show me something else. What’s so bad about cafés? I was under the impression you liked them.” she said, with a wink. I smiled at her, remembering that time in the coffee shop.  
“That street is where it happened.” I replied. Her face fell.  
“Then we won’t go.” she whispered, kissing my cheek.  
“No, we’ll go. I can’t avoid it forever.”  
“If you change your mind we can always turn back.”  
“Just… Hold my hand, please.” I asked. She asked no questions and took my hand, she made no comments when I gripped her hand tighter. Said nothing when she could see I was holding back tears. She only squeezed my hand and kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I updated this, I actually missed the Feyre and Rhys from this fic, they're quite different to their Blue Starlight counterparts.  
> I'm trying to work between the next chapter of Blue Starlight and Shadows and Spies, that fic will probably be shorter than my Feysand ones. But anyway, thanks for reading!!


	23. Torn Between Two Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre's P.O.V.
> 
> Mor lands herself in a spot of trouble.

I decided Velaris was where I wanted to live after college. I fell in love with the city, the people, the mountains, the life within it. I loved all of it. Rhys was putting on a brave face for most of the trip. I was proud of him, I have no idea what it’s like, to lose a sibling and a parent you’re close to. I knew it would be difficult for him, but it didn’t stop him from enjoying the holiday, or showing me every corner of Velaris. 

My favourite trip had been up to the mountain range, after dancing for hours in a club Rhys took my hand and brought me to the mountains. At first I’d protested, I was wearing a tight, short dress. I’d also forgone any underwear, wanting to tease Rhys when we got home. He didn’t listen to my complaints and kept climbing, I’d followed him. We lay under the stars, him teaching me all about constellations and the stories behind some of their names. He even made up some stories about the ones he didn’t know about. I’d listened in awe, staring at the stars, listening to his voice. It was perfection. I’d turned to look at him and whispered words I think he needed to hear. “Be a writer, Rhys.” I knew he needed to hear some encouragement for which career path to take. He’d smiled at me before kissing me gently.  
“You have no idea how much I love you.” he’d whispered, before we made love under the stars. My cheeks heated thinking back on it.

We were sat on the train back home. Rhys was reading quietly, I’d bought some books in Velaris, deciding I needed to read more so me and Rhys could talk about books. He hadn’t noticed, too busy wandering the shelves himself to find something new to read. I loved the way he could just get lost in a book, even now, he was so enveloped in the book, he was blissfully unaware of everything around him. I took out one of the books I’d bought, I was halfway through it now, enjoying it even more, the more I read. My phone started ringing. Nesta. Rhys didn’t even hear my phone ring, too busy scanning the pages.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Please tell me you have some ideas for a baby name, Cassian suggested Jon. Jon! Does he not realise I know he’s thinking about naming our child after Jon Snow!!! I can’t have that. If he’d said Jaime or even Robert, I’d be fine, but he knows about my feelings towards Jon.” she ranted. This shit again. I glanced at the book in my hands, my eyes fell on a name.

“What about Matthias?” I suggested. She repeated the name a few times.

“I like that.” she finally said. 

“Really?” I asked, I had a feeling she was waiting to snap at me.

“Yes, I really like it. I’ll call you back. I want to tell Cassian.” she hung up on me. I put the phone down and turned back to my book. It rang again a second later. But it wasn’t Nesta.

“Hey, Mor. What’s up?” I asked. I could hear her crying through the phone. “What’s wrong?”

“I did something stupid, I did something very stupid.” she cried.

“Mor, tell me what happened.” my mind jumped all over the place, she was worrying me. Rhys looked up from his book, hearing the concern in my voice. She sobbed again. “Come on, Mor. Will I call Azriel?”

“No, no that’ll make it worse.” I waited for her to continue. “I cheated on Az.”

“What the fuck!” Rhys looked at me, raising his eyebrows. I raised a finger to him. He went back to his book, knowing I’d tell him in a minute. 

“I was out last night, and I drank too much and I don’t remember how it happened but I slept with this girl. Feyre, I screwed up so badly. When will you be home?”

“Not for another half hour. Did you tell Az?”

“I did, Feyre it was awful. He was so upset, he broke up with me, he told me to go back to the girl.”

“Do you even know her name?” I asked.

“Yes, it’s Sorcha.”

“Why did you do it, Mor?” I sighed.

“I was drunk! I didn’t mean it.” she cried. Rhys’ phone started ringing. He showed me it was Azriel calling. I stepped out onto the corridor as he answered the phone. 

“I know you didn’t mean it, okay, but you’ve gotten very drunk many times, and this has never happened, why is this time any different?”

“I don’t know!” she sobbed.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Az just called Rhys, he’ll talk to him and I’ll be home soon, okay? Just stay in your apartment. I’ll stop by when I get back.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll call you as soon as we arrive.” Mor said a weepy goodbye and hung up. I sat back down beside Rhys. He was saying goodbye to Azriel.

“Well, that was eventful.” he sighed.

“I don’t even know what to say to her.” I said, curling up beside him.

“I’m surprised it even happened.”

When we got back, it was disastrous. Azriel refused to even speak to Mor. I tried talking to him but I got the same answer as Rhys. It was over, he still loved her, but it was over. Mor was distraught. She didn’t go out. Stayed in, trying to call Azriel. He told her he wished her the best, but to stop lying for herself. She told me she’d seen Sorcha again and slept with her again.

Weeks turned into months, they still hadn’t spoken. We finally got them to sit in a room together. Mor held her head up, but it was obviously hard for her.

“I don’t want to be here.” Az whispered to Rhys.

“Enough. You two are going to talk!” I said, shoving them into chairs. “This has gone on long enough. How are you two supposed to be civil if you can’t even sit in a room together, and frankly, we’re all fed up tip toeing around you both.”

“Fine.” Azriel said, crossing his arms. 

“Look, I’m sorry, Az. I’m so so sorry.” Mor started, tears welling in her eyes.

“I know you’re sorry.” he mumbled.

“Then please listen to me. I still love you. I need to know if there’s a chance for us to still work.” 

“Morrigan, I know you’re still seeing her.” I shot my head towards Mor. If she wanted to get back with Az, why would she see Sorcha? “Does she make you happy? If she does, I don’t want to come between that.” he whispered. Mor didn’t answer. Tears slid down her cheeks. She stayed silent for a few minutes. “There’s your answer.” Azriel said, standing from his seat. His eyes were bloodshot. Rhys went after him to stop him from leaving. My phone started to ring.

“Not a good time Nesta!” I said. Nesta shouted down the phone. I almost dropped it. “Be right there.” I hung up. “Right, you lot, this can continue another day. Nesta’s having the baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters? In one day? What exams do I have starting in a week???? None??? I should stop lying to myself.


	24. Matthias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesta has the baby. Featuring Feysand babysitting.

“Everyone in!” Feyre yelled, shoving me into Azriel’s car. Mor hopped into the front seat on instinct. She looked at Azriel for a fraction of a second, before buckling her seatbelt. Nobody spoke as we drove to the hospital.  
We got there within minutes, Az stopped to get a ticket into the car park, Feyre didn’t wait for him to find a space before dashing out of the car.

“Shit, I’ll go after her.” I hopped out. “Feyre!” I called.

“Hurry up! I’m not slowing down!” she called back. I ran after her, following her through the hospital. She got the lift up to the maternity ward, she asked the receptionist where Nesta was, he directed us to her room. Feyre finally slowed when we were seconds away from the door.   
All we could hear was Nesta screaming.

“Maybe we should wait out here.” I suggested.

“We can’t really leave Cassian in there by himself.” she said.

“Come on, Nesta! One more push!” Elain’s voice came from indoors.

“Elain’s there… she’s my sister, I should go in.”

“Want me to go with you?” I asked.

“Yes please.”

“I was hoping you’d say no.” she rolled her eyes, taking my hand. She opened the door and ran to Nesta’s side. The doctor shooed us out instantly, claiming the room was too packed. Az and Mor ran up and joined us in the corridor. A loud cry came from inside, along with crying and some muffled voices.

“Does this mean she’s had the baby?” Mor asked. Feyre shrugged her shoulders.

“We were kicked out.” I said. “Too many people in the room.”

We waited patiently, well me, Az and Mor waited patiently, Feyre bounced up and down on her feet, spun around with her arms out, tried to look through the keyhole and hopped from foot to foot. The doctor opened the door, we all flooded in to the room. Cassian was holding the baby, he was wrapped in a green blanket. The baby, not Cassian. Elain left to call their father, Lucien tagged along with her.

“How are you?” Feyre asked.

“Don’t pretend you care, I know you’re here to see him.” Nesta laughed.

“Cool, where’s my little nephew?” Feyre fawned over the baby, Cassian handed him to her.

“His name is Matthias.” Cassian said. Feyre smirked before she repeated the name, holding him close to her. He had a mop of jet black hair and tanned skin. I stood closer to have a look at him. He was the image of Cassian. 

“Hello Matthias.” I said, quietly, stroking his tiny cheek.

“He’s beautiful.” Feyre whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. I kissed her forehead.

“That name sounds familiar.” Mor said. “Did you name him after someone?”

“I asked Feyre if she had any ideas, she suggested Matthias and we both loved it.” Nesta explained.

“I swear I’ve heard it somewhere before.”

Feyre smiled to herself, I knew damn well where she’d gotten the name from, but I kept quiet. I pulled a chair over and sat down beside her, looking down at the baby. Feyre passed him to me carefully. I hadn’t held a baby since my sister was little. He was so tiny. 

It’s crazy how a baby can bring everybody closer, Feyre and Nesta spent the past nine months at each other’s throats. Now they were sat cuddled up together on the hospital bed, Feyre stroking Nesta’s hair. Azriel and Mor, who hadn’t spoken properly in weeks, were sat beside each other, hand in hand. Cassian sat beside me, looking adoringly at Matthias. He opened his eyes slowly.

“He has your eyes.” I said to Nesta. She smiled weakly, tears still running silently down her cheeks.

 

After a few days, Matthias was fully settled at home. Cassian, Azriel and I spent a day setting everything up in the nursery, even though Matthias slept in Cassian and Nesta’s room. Feyre painted the nursery, she painted cartoon wolves and snow covered lands. I laughed when I seen it.

“Might as well live up to the namesake.” she’d muttered, elbowing me in the ribs. Nesta hadn’t thought to look up the name. I’m sure she’d eventually kill Feyre in years to come.

He was six weeks old now, Cassian looked as if he hadn’t slept in those three weeks. 

“What if he hits his head in his sleep?” he asked.

“He’ll start to cry and you’ll wake up.” I replied. “You need a break, Cass.”

“I agree with Rhysand.” Nesta said. “You need sleep, Cassian. He’ll wake us up when he needs us. You know that.”

“Why don’t we watch him for tonight?” Feyre asked. “You both need the rest. Cassian spends the nights worrying about Matthias, and you spend the days worrying about Cassian. Come on, it’ll be fine.”

“What do you think?” Cassian asked Nesta.

“I think it’s a good idea.” she replied. “I have a list on how to take care of him.”

“Why do you have a list?” I asked.

“It was mostly for me at first.” she confessed.

“See? We’ll do fine. We’ll take the travel cot for him to sleep in. It’ll be fun, won’t it Rhys?” Feyre said. I nodded, even though I was panicking. It would be fine.

Nesta gave us the list while Cassian packed the baby bag. An hour later, Feyre was pushing the pram down the street, while I carried the travel cot. The baby bag was in the bottom of the pram. Feyre made silly faces at Matthias as we walked. When we reached our apartment, he’d fallen asleep. Feyre left him in the pram, not wanting to disturb him.

“I’ll make dinner.” I offered, heading into the kitchen. I left the travel cot in the sitting room. Feyre followed me in, leaving the pram close to us. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

“How about we order in?” she suggested.

“I don’t mind, what do you want?” I asked.

“Pizza.” she replied.

“The usual?”

“What else?” she laughed, taking out her phone to order the pizza. I wheeled Matthias back into the sitting room and sat down on the sofa. Feyre dropped down beside me. I threw an arm around her. She leaned into the touch and reached up to kiss me. I kissed her back without hesitation. She turned and crawled into my lap, straddling me.

“Ah, ah, Feyre, darling.” I said, pulling away. “We’re babysitting.”

“So?”

“So, no sex.”

“What do you mean “no sex”?”

“There’s a baby right there.” I pointed at said baby.

“He’s asleep.”

“I’m not fucking you in front of a baby. That’s wrong. And probably illegal.” I argued.

“Fine, then we’ll go into the kitchen.” she stood and grabbed my hand.

“What if he wakes up?”

“I can be quiet.” she smirked. I burst out laughing. “What?”

“You’re so funny.”

“I can!”

“Excuse me, but who was it the neighbours made a noise complaint about being too loud?”

“That happened one time!”

“Still happened.”

“I promise I’ll be quiet. Come on, Rhys.” she straddled me again, kissing my neck, scraping her fingers against my scalp. She kissed up to my jaw, biting gently. She ground her hips against mine. Without thinking, I ran my fingers through her hair.

“Fine, you win!” I said, she laughed darkly against my skin.

“I knew you’d come around.” she whispered.

“You’ll be the one coming in a minute.” I stood, she wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her to the kitchen, kissing her hungrily. I pressed her against the wall, kissing her neck. She yanked my shirt off. I opened a few buttons of hers, kissing her collarbone and her breasts. She covered her mouth. I slid a hand under her skirt and ran my finger through her centre. I groaned at how wet she already was. She fumbled at my jeans, undoing the buttons and pushing them over my hips. She freed me from my undershorts, I didn’t waste any time slamming into her. She bit my shoulder to keep from screaming. I moved from the wall and laid her on the kitchen table. She whispered my name in my ear. “Feyre…” I whispered.

“Don’t stop.” she whispered. I went faster, harder, until she was shuddering around me. I came inside her, before pulling out. We were both breathless, I kissed her gently. I was still hovering above her. She pulled me down for another savage kiss. “I thought we’d eventually get sick of this.” she said. “I didn’t think we’d still be all over each other at this stage.”

“Are you disappointed?” I asked.

“Gods no.” she took my hand and guided it between her legs. “That’s what you do to me, Rhys. Sometimes I only have to look at you and I want you. Sometimes, you’re not even here and I want you, and it takes every ounce of self control for me to wait for you to get home. I never thought I’d be that needy for someone. But here we are, I can’t keep my hands off you.”

“Feeling’s mutual.” I said, lowering my mouth to her centre. Her hips bucked up to meet mine. “Tell me what you think about when I’m not here.” I flicked my tongue against her clit.

“I think about this, with my legs around your head. I think about you pressing me up against the door when you get home and fucking me until we’re both hoarse. I think about the noises you make when you come in my mouth, the feeling of you inside me. You don’t know half of the filthy thoughts I’ve had about you.” she said, panting.

“I’d be interested to find out.” I said, before finishing her with my tongue. I kissed her one last time and helped her up. Her hands went straight between my legs. She dropped onto her knees to show me exactly what she thought about when I was gone. The doorbell rang as she was wiping her mouth. I fixed my trousers while she fixed herself. I paid the delivery guy and put the pizza on the coffee table. I woke Matthias for his bottle, holding him close to me. He opened and closed his fist, drinking his bottle. Feyre walked in.

“How cute are you two?” she said, taking a photo. She sat down beside me, taking a slice of pizza. 

“He’s beautiful isn’t he?” I whispered. “He’s the cutest baby ever.”

“I want one.” she whispered. I looked up at her. I’d thought about getting engaged and she’d certainly dropped hints about engagement, but not kids. I’d bought an engagement ring, I was planning on proposing on our anniversary. It was only a month away.“Not yet, obviously. But I do. Want to have kids, that is.”

“When we finish uni, we can think about it.” I said.

“When we move to Velaris.” she said, looking into my eyes.

“Before or after we get married?” I asked. Matthias finished his bottle, I put it on the coffee table. He was already falling back to sleep.

“We’re getting married, are we?” she laughed.

“Don’t act like you haven’t been dropping hints for months.”

“Damn, I thought I was being subtle.” It was my turn to laugh.

“Subtle, my ass. You know what? Fuck it.” I placed Matthias in his pram and went into our room.

“Rhys?” Feyre called from the sitting room. I moved two of my books out of the way and picked up the small velvet box. I ran back out to her, dropped to one knee, opening the box. Her jaw dropped.

“I wanted this to be romantic, but isn’t sometimes romance isn’t always perfect. And romantic means cheesy to me. Anyway, I love you, Feyre. I will always love you, I feel like we were made for each other, two souls forged between the stars, made to find each other. Feyre, will you marry me?” She’d started to cry. She threw her arms around my neck.

“I love you too.” she cried.

“Is that a yes?” I asked.

“Yes! Of course it’s a yes!” she sobbed.

“I love you!” I don’t know when I started to cry, if it was before or after I slipped the ring on her finger. I kissed her passionately, we could barely kiss from smiling so much. I brushed her hair from her face, I’d get to kiss her for the rest of my life. And love her until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Matthias was named after Matthias Helvar. Thanks for reading!
> 
> My exams start on Wednesday so I'll be MIA for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Jurian, Drakon and Miryam are mentioned twice (well Miryam will be), basically I wanted to still to characters from ACOTAR for the most part, so I thought maybe they could be named after these historical figures? Or just a happy coincidence?  
> I used behindthename.com for all the surnames that are made up here, so the surnames have special meaning for each character. (Example, Rhysand Altair: Altair means "flyer" in Arabic according to this site and it's also the name of a star) Also found out that Ianthe means violet flower.
> 
> Pronunciation guide for Irish words:
> 
> sliotar = slit- ar  
> Gaelic = gay-lik  
> Aodh = ay


End file.
